


The Empress of Shili

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Empress - Freeform, F/M, Harem, Harems, Matriarchy, Multi, Pregnancy, Royal Consorts, Royalty, Xenobiology, polygamous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 50,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Princess ascends to the rank and title of Empress, she must respect a tradition that very much displeases her.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, CT-3636 | Wolffe/Ahsoka Tano, CT-5385 | Tup/Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse/Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto/Ahsoka Tano, Korkie Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 399
Kudos: 375
Collections: Star Wars Alternate Universes





	1. Morning Dew

She woke with a start, breathing heavily as she shook off the last of her dream. Rubbing her eyes, she looked toward the terrace in her empty suite. Her things had been moved to a bigger, more luxurious one than this. A seafoam green was painted upon the walls, with gold moulding set in delicate flowers found on Shili. Small pieces of furniture were left out for her to use, not having been moved yet to the Empress’s suite in the east wing of the palace. A small vanity sat opposite the large closet and refresher on the north wall. The white table was inlaid with silver fish and tides, while the mirror was set in gold. A short stool sat before the table, also in white. The cushion it donned was a rich velvet, red as the setting sun. A gold and silver headdress full of diamonds, rubies, and pearls laid atop the vanity, accompanied by many small bottles of perfume and rose water. Pushing the thick, purple duvet and the silken sheets, she moved toward the refresher, the cold floor chilling her feet. 

Walking through the flowery door, she entered a dusty pink room, equipped with a large bath in the center of the room, raised up from the marble flooring, already steaming with hot water. Stripping out of her satin nightgown, she stepped into the tub, hissing briefly at the warm water against her sienna skin. Sinking into the water, she reached for the sponge resting on the edge of the bath, already laden with leordra oil and soap. Rubbing the sponge into her skin, she took a deep, calming breath to try to quell her nerves. Today she would become Empress. She heard a handmaiden enter the exquisite refresher behind her, and motioned for the girl to begin buffing her montrals and lekku. As the maid did as she was bid, the soon-to-be-Empress relaxed in the warm water, soothed by the methodical movements of her maid’s hands.

* * *

Rising from the bath, her handmaiden wrapped a large towel around her, beginning the process of drying her. The maid swiped down her body with the towel before turning to give the Princess her lace lingerie, silk chemise, and corset. Putting the garments on, the Princess stood perfectly still as her maid laced up her corset at her back, sealing her into the somewhat torturous contraption. A knock sounded at the door to the Princess’s suite, and her maid hurried to let the visitors in as the Princess herself took her place upon the stool at her vanity. As soon as her maid opened the door, a flood of assistants rushed in to begin dressing the Princess for her coronation.  
The Princess had only a brief reprieve before she was pulled up upon a stool in the center of the room. 

The head dressers, Acuri and Yorun, began to dress their lady in her finery. Placing dark red pumps on her feet, encrusted with rubies and inlaid with gold. Next came the Princess’s petticoats, one made of silk to go next to her chemise, another made of breathable linen to go atop the first. The last petticoat was frilled and made of lace, to go next to her overskirt. The overskirt itself was made of a rich red fabric to match her shoes. The skirt was decorated with rubies, gold, and pearls. A red chiffon shirt came next, tucked into her skirts, with billowing sleeves and a boat neck held in place by a string, it’s ends tied in a bow. Next came a top adorned with pearls and rubies in a rich golden yellow. It’s brocaded front bloomed up from the base of the piece into a flowering plant that stretched its vines all across her bodice. A necklace of pearls and a ruby set in gold was strung about her neck, and the headdress placed atop her tall montrals, with strings of pearls hanging around her lekku. Rubies were set in the gold base, a design of an intricate flower created the headdress, completing the Princess’s coronation gown.

Flowers made of rubies and gold were attached at her wrists, their gold vines spiraling up her arms. Looking into the mirror, she saw the blue and white chevrons of her montrals and lekku blare against the rouge gown. Her sea blue eyes peered sharply back at her. Her lekku were draped over her shoulders while her montrals stood proud high above her head. Nodding in approval at her appearance, she raised her hand to dismiss all except her handmaiden. As the men filed out, she took a small box covered in the shells found by the Shilian seas. Opening it, she produced a brooch of pearls and gold in a picture of her family’s crest. A large Akul bowing before the first Empress, Onika Tano. Today, she would take her place among the Empresses of her people, and with that role came the expectation that she would follow a tradition she found distasteful, no matter how old and revered. Men would come from far and wide in hopes of catching her eye. Their goal? To join the new Empress’s harem, of course.


	2. Fatherly Advice

Many had gathered from the tribes of Shili to witness the ascension of the next Empress. The leaders from all four of Shili’s great tribes gathered in support of Her Highness. There was one who did not share in the excitement of the coronation. The Princess herself stood on the terrace of her suite, a vision of beauty and strength. It was her twenty-fifth year, only twenty five years of training to become Empress before her mother, Empress Dehtma, passed. She was her mother’s only child, of all her consorts. Her mother’s harem was extensive, and as with tradition, they would spend the rest of their lives mourning her mother. Her father was Empress Dehtma’s favorite consort, and would become a prince upon his daughter’s crowning.

As Princess Ahsoka stared out at the immense city of Corvala, and the turu fields beyond it, she wondered how her reign would affect her people. The previous Empress was very much loved by their people, and as was the custom, spent a month in mourning for their ruler before her daughter’s coronation. 

“The grass is beautiful, is it not, my tunguma?”

Her regal figure turned toward the voice of her father, a tall man, with the same color chevrons as his daughter. In general, he looked very similar to his daughter, their markings almost identical. Her father’s skin was a soft green, the only thing that differed from herself. He was wearing a blue and silver jacket with silk pants, barefooted, as all would be, and as she would become. A headdress of silver crowned his head, marking him as the Princess’s father. He was a middle aged man, barely past 45. 

“It is, Father. But I can’t help feeling apprehensive.” Ahsoka spoke softly, before turning back to the turu grass. She briefly heard her father chuckle before she felt him put his arm around her shoulders. 

“My sweet Ahsoka, always so worrisome. Do not fret, my dear. Your ascension will be a great occasion for Shili.” She sighed at her father’s words before bringing her hand to squeeze his.

“It’s not that I doubt Mother’s teachings, that isn’t why I’m nervous.” It was her father’s turn to sigh.

“You fear the Harem.”

“Yes father, how can I trust men I barely know? And I’m supposed to pick the first of them from just a dance?” She heard her father hum, as he often did when he thought.

“I remember your mother’s Torgatop as if it were yesterday. I could feel her nerves before she even came to me for our dance. But I remember her calming as we danced, some unspoken words passed between us that moment, and I knew she would choose me as her consort. At that moment, I knew I would do anything to protect and care for her. And your consorts will do the same. If they don’t, they’ll have me to deal with.” At this, the young woman laughed, as was the goal of her father. 

“Thank you, I think most of my nerves are gone now.” The man smiled at her before turning and walking off the terrace. As she stared out into the sea of turu, she couldn’t help but ponder her father’s words, hoping that her consorts would treat her well.


	3. The Hall

As she was ushered down the hall to the throne room, she held her breath, wondering what her future would hold. On the outside, she had schooled her face into the perfect picture of cool collectedness. On the inside, her heart fluttered with excitement and nerves. The skirts of her ladies billowed behind her as two guards dressed in their finest armor. The armor of the royal guards in the Shilian palace was made of durasteel, coated in silver and gold. The Tano family crest worn on each man’s breast. Capes of red turu fiber were draped around their shoulders to match and show support of their new Empress. Each Empress’s color was different. Her mother’s color had been a sea blue, which had gone well with the lavender of her skin tone.

As the guards led her through the arching hallways of Shilian clay with gold and silver moulding inlayed into the ceiling and walls, shimmering lights fluttered across her vision from the many stained glass windows in the corridor. It was customary for the next Empress to walk these halls before her coronation to remember the Empresses who came before her. Each stained glass window had the likeness of a previous Empress stained onto it. As the Princess passed each of her ancestors’ windows, she reflected on what she had learned about their reigns from her mother. Empress Lungama, Joy of Flowers. Empress Ikani, Bringer of War. Ahsoka passed all of them before she came to her mother’s window. Empress Dehtma, Soul of Seas. The young woman thought back on her relationship with her mother. It had been strained, of course, in her mother’s words she was training her ‘usurper’ as she put it. It had been a shock when her mother died. She had been pregnant with her second child, but passed because her body couldn’t handle the strain. The babe hadn’t survived either, it was only 6 months into the pregnancy. The likeness of her mother was painted in a sea blue dress with a headdress of pearls and diamonds. Diamonds were her grandmother’s stone, and it was customary for the next Empress to wear the previous Empress’s stone. Her mother’s had been pearl, and her own was ruby. The stones were cycled based on which gem would best suit the Princess’s skin tone.

Paintings were across from each window of each of the Princes who fathered the Empress, thanking them for the ruler. As she came upon where her own window would be, she saw her likeness being stained into it by the best artisans in Corvala. The Princess heaved a breath as she started walking again. Her ladies, all dressed in gold brocade with a singular ruby upon their brows, hurried to catch up with their mistress, not expecting the sudden change of pace. All were barefooted except her Highness and the guards. The Princess’s shoes would be burned when she became Empress, and she would not wear another shoe again. Walking through the halls of her palace, she was the only one who made noise as she walked, the guards wearing soft leather on their feet while she clicked against the marble floor. 

As she approached the closed doors to the throne room, she took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. As she nodded at the guards standing next to the doors, they pulled open the heavy stone doors for their Princess.


	4. The Coronation

As the stone doors swung open, she stepped into the sunlight of the throne room. The opulent space was made of complete glass, with gold and silver decorating it. There were people lining the aisle with banners from all the different tribes, as well as the outsider alliances. The four tribes stood closest to the gilded throne where the Princess would be pronounced Empress. She walked slowly down the aisle lined with flowers and rubies. The rubies reflected red light across the white flowers, turning them a dust pink. She held her head high and looked straight ahead at her destiny. Walking slowly past the outsiders, she moved down the aisle to the tribes of her people. She could hear her ladies walking behind her, their skirts brushing against the floor. 

As she reached the raised dais where the throne of gold and silver sat, she knelt down onto the cushion placed before it. She heard the four elders from each tribe walk up to where she knelt, and she saw the traditional garb in canary yellow, dusk blue, blood red, and forest green sweep across her view, barely glimpsing the bare feet beneath. 

“Illustrious lady,” the elders spoke in unison. “Do you swear to protect and serve your people above all else?” The young woman took a breath before responding.

“I swear it.”

“And do you, luminous lady, promise to bear the next Empress of Shili?” Her breath caught in her throat, she swallowed before speaking.

“I do.” 

“And will you, lustrous lady, take as many willing beings as needed to complete this goal?” There it was, the biggest question.

“I will.”

She felt the elders slip the brackets of gold and rubies that had been specially made for her around the tips of her montrals. 

“We pronounce you Ahsoka, Empress of Shili.”

She rose from where she knelt, with the help of her ladies. She did so gracefully, and strode up the two steps to the throne, turning, she stared out at her people and her allies as the elders spoke her name. 

“Ahsoka Tano. Empress of Shili. Queen of Togruta. Daughter of Dehtma. Breath of Life.”

Ahsoka was now the Empress of Shili. She sat down upon the throne, gilded with flowers and held her head high as the elders knelt at her feet, removing her shoes, before throwing them into the fire to her right, contained in a golden bowl. Cheers erupted throughout the throne room as the people celebrated their Empress. Bells rang throughout Corvala, signaling the coronation was complete. Whoops and music rang throughout the streets of the capital, and horns were blown across Shili to signal the Empress’s ascension. All over Shili, people celebrated. Ahsoka’s main concern was the feast that would take place in the massive dining hall now that she was Empress. It was there that she would have to choose her consorts for her harem and perform the Torgatop. How was she supposed to choose the men for her harem from just a dance?


	5. Laughter and Banquets

The new Empress stood outside the doors to the dining hall, collecting herself before she entered the feast. Her four ladies stood behind her, waiting to serve her. She nodded to the guards next to the doors and they pulled open the slightly less heavy stone doors. All doors in the palace were made of stone, carved with delicate designs and inlaid with gold. As she walked forward into the hall, her people stood from the plush cushions they sat upon on the floor. Each cushion was made of a different color velvet. There was a great cushion at the end of the room was for her and the smaller cushions next to it, for her ladies. Walking gracefully across the room to her place, she sat regally on the cushion. With a wave of her delicate hand, everyone sat as the servants began to bring out the meal. Small tables were set before every cushion for the many delicacies that had been prepared for the occasion. Tableware made of silver was set at each table for each guest, flowers carved into all of the pieces. Ahsoka noticed that all of the potential consorts wore a ruby on a rouge sash, worn across the breast, and all were seated closely to herself. As the servants brought out many Shilian dishes, braised in wines and with as many sauces as you could want. All were served upon a silver tray, and the servants went about the room until all the guests had what they wanted. She looked around at her people and her allies who were all enjoying and talking amongst themselves. 

She heard someone clear their throat to her right, turning, she saw it was one of the royal advisors. 

“Your Majesty,” the man began. “I am sure you are aware of the traditions during this feast, but I must tell you about some of our allies. There are a few men who are looking to become your consorts, who are not Togruta.” That caught the young Empress’s attention. Looking back toward the potential consorts, she indeed saw more than a baker’s dozen of men wearing rubies on their breasts who were not Togruta. She turned back toward the advisor, she believed his name was Occuran. 

“What do you suggest? It would be offensive to take only one of each species.” She spoke, nervously hoping she’d be able to refuse all of them. She turned back toward the potentials and saw a handful of Humans, a smattering of Nautolans, and many Togruta. It made sense, their main alliances were with the Humans and the Nautolans. Politically, there were definite benefits of having consorts both Nautolan and Human, but she selfishly hoped the advisor would tell her not to take any of them.

“I would advise Your Majesty to take them all. We certainly have enough room, seeing as your harem is not limited by number.” She sighed and placed her hands on her stomach in a seemingly normal action, but in reality she was trying to calm her nerves. Thinking for a moment, the young Empress made her decision, turning back to her advisor.

“I will do as you suggest, it would not do to have an interplanetary incident based on something easily remedied.” Her advisor bowed to her before he spoke again.

“Thank you for your time, Your Majesty.” She raised her hand, dismissing him. She picked up her fork and speared a cube of sweet meat, plopping it into her mouth. She noticed some Human men watching her, as well as a Nautolan. Some of the Humans looked oddly the same. ‘Is that common in their race?’ she wondered and she nodded at those who were looking at her. Some of the Human men looked away, shamed that they were caught staring. The Empress hid her smile behind her hand, silently laughing at the absurdity of it. They were here to join her harem but were afraid to look at her. One Nautolan, still looking at her, smiled at the Empress’s silent laughter. Her laughter stopped when she noticed him staring at her, and nodded at him. At his nod back, she picked up her utensils and began her meal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I know, 5 chapters in two days, but I can’t stop writing it and as soon as I get it perfect I want to post it.. AAAAHHH somebody help me lol.


	6. The Torgatop

Once the feast had been eaten, the small tables were taken away and the doors adjoining the dining hall to the ballroom were opened. The ballroom, like the throne room, was also made of glass and gold, but it was much bigger. It contained an absolutely massive dance floor, all in marble. There were terraces on the north and south walls, and enclaves in the east and west walls containing plush sofas and armchairs for guests to watch the dancing. When a gong was struck, the Empress got up from her cushion and moved toward the doors, her ladies following her. As the Empress moved toward the throne at the head of the ballroom, the consorts moved to the 4 enclaves nearest her. The throne was raised up on a tall platform with stairs leading up to it. This throne, like the one in the throne room, was made of gold and silver, with flowering designs inlaid all over the piece. As she took her seat the rest of the guests moved toward the dance floor. The orchestra above the ballroom door cued up a waltz and the guests started dancing as the Empress observed them. In truth she was waiting with baited breath for the Torgatop.

* * *

“Your Majesty.”

Ahsoka looked down at the title, she’d been daydreaming as the guests danced again and again, and hadn’t seen anyone come up to the foot of her throne. Before her she saw the very same advisor who had informed her of the non Togrutan potentials. She took her time to really look at him before responding, because she hadn’t in the dining room. He was a small man, with sky blue skin and purple chevrons. He wore a long tunic of green and silver, his feet bare, as custom demanded. She took a breath before she responded calmly.

“Is it time?” The man smiled.

“It is, Your Majesty.”

Rising from her throne, the Empress signaled the conductor to begin the music for the choosing dance. As she walked down the steps and toward the middle of the dance floor, the guests retreated to the enclaves and the walls of the ballroom. When she reached the center of the marble floor, the potential consorts moved to surround her in a circle. Once everyone was in place, the conductor cued up the slow, gentle music. The Empress looked to her right, finding a deep green Togruta with maroon chevrons, dressed in a sky blue tunic and loose white silk pants wrapped in cords approaching her. His facial markings were strikingly oval shaped, almost too perfectly an oval. She held out her hand to him and as he took it, she started to dance the curling steps. He hooked their wrists together as she brought her other arm up in a delicate arch as he orbited her in smooth strides. When they had completed the circle, he lifted her by the waist, spinning her slowly before putting her down. He bowed gracefully to her before returning to his place, never once taking his eyes off hers. She turned to the next consort in a clockwise motion, he was also a Togruta, orange skinned with blue chevrons. His facial markings were more angular that the last, coming up in triangles above his eyes. He wore a white tunic and blue silk pants, with straps of leather tied around his calves. They repeated the process, as was tradition. Something in his grey eyes struck the young Empress, but it was too late to ponder fore she was already on to the next partner.

* * *

She had danced with every potential Togruta consort, and now she was on to the Nautolans. The first man who approached her was the man who had caught her laughing at the plight of an embarrassed Human. He took her hand and linked their wrists delicately. Looking into his eyes was like looking up at the Shilian sky at sunset. As he lifted her, she was surprised at the amount of strength she could feel in his hands as her left arm was above her head and her right was between her breasts, hand on her cheek. As he put her down, he smiled at the young woman before bowing to her and backing up to his position. Next, there were 5 more Nautolans, none of them made an impression on the young Empress.

* * *

The first Human partner approached her. He wore fitted blue pants and a brown leather jacket, barefooted like the rest. He had olive brown skin and eyes that were the color of amber. Black hair shot up from his head into an attractive looking cut and a goatee grew from his chin. It was one of the Humans who looked similar to his compatriots. He had the number 5 tattooed on his forehead, which the young Empress thought curious. His grin was mischievous and juvenile, but the sincerity in his eyes made her smile. As the second Human approached her, the young woman made note of his pale skin and copper hair. He wore a beige tunic and red pants with leather straps tied about his calves. He had an attractive, well kept beard that the Empress was very much curious about. He danced elegantly and was very gentle with her. Dancing with him felt almost effortless for the Empress. 

The third Human looked very much like the first, and it confused the young woman. He wore a green tunic and fitted leather pants. His hair was blonde and buzzed short, his face serious. The Empress was sure she saw something in his amber eyes before they parted and the fourth started his approach. The fourth was another olive skinned, amber eyed man, who had a tattoo across his bald head and left eye. It looked almost like a gear. The man wore a blue jacket and white silk pants with leather wrapped around his calves, much like the second. He smiled gently at her as they danced, his grip tight but not unforgiving. His smile put her at ease, and she smiled back as well. The fifth was another man with a pale complexion and brown hair. His eyes were a bright blue and he wore dark earth tones, his tunic almost black and his dark brown leather pants were fitted tightly to his body. He was strong and forceful, but not uncaring. His grin was much like the first’s, only softer.

The sixth was also amber eyed and olive skinned, a pattern of what looked like bolts of lightning buzzed into his hair. He wore a black leather jacket and loose red silk pants with cord tied around his calves. He was caring and methodical in his movements. His gentle eyes eased the part of her mind troubled by the Harem. The seventh wore his hair in a bun atop his head, and looked much like the sixth. He led her tenderly through the steps as if she might break if he held her too tightly. The final man had the same haircut as the first, and he performed the steps of the Torgatop perfectly, leading her smoothly through it, never missing a step or a beat. When their dance finished, he smiled briefly and bowed to her before moving to his position. As the guests clapped, the potential consorts bowed to her before she moved to sit upon her throne.


	7. Rest and Relaxation

The Empress and her ladies moved swiftly throughout the halls of the palace. Instead of traveling to the suite in the west wing of the palace, the troupe of women moved toward the Empress’s chambers. Walking up to the large stone door engraved with flowers, the guards opened it for her automatically. As she walked into her new suite which was redone for her, she found a large dome with more opulent gold moulding than the suite she had owned for the past 25 years. A large circular bed lay before the door on a raised dais. It’s silken sheets were the purest white while it’s duvet was a deep red. A large gilded flower was above the bed on the ceiling, with white tulle curtains hanging from it to frame the bed. The sides of the curtain at the foot of the bed were held open by pillars with vases full of Shilian flowers. To her left was another door, leading into her refresher. To her right held her closet and vanity table. The suite was in one of the palace’s towers just off the west wing. The entire bedroom was domed in glass, with draperies that were attached to the flower above her bed were swathed about the room, all in varying shades of red. 

Moving to the refresher, Ahsoka opened the doors and stepped inside, dismissing her ladies with a wave of her hand. A handmaiden was already inside the large refresher, filling the bath for her. The drapes continued above them as the Empress stood upon a stool as her handmaiden undressed her. The wall of the refresher that wasn’t glass was a dusky rose color with more gold moulding in the most delicate of flowers.  
Once her maid released her from the confines of her clothing, she stepped down from the stool. As she walked toward the marble tub, she found herself looking into a floor length mirror set in gold. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she ran her hands across the markings that graced her hips and just below her navel. She trailed them up to her ribs, where they swooped down from her shoulder blade. The three stark white lines across her ribs were a great contrast to her sienna skin. She brought her hands to her bare shoulders before trailing her hands down her two front lekku which rested on each breast, hiding her nipples from view. Turning, she saw the markings on her hips stretch to the small of her back. 

She sighed, wondering how many men would see her like this. Turning, she walked up the steps to the bath, getting in and relaxing in the water. She bade her maid to wash her head and she took a sponge and ran it over her smooth skin.

* * *

Once her maid had finished washing her montrals and lekku, Ahsoka got out of the bath, grabbing the towel that the maid handed to her. While she dried herself, her maid went to get a silk floor length nightgown for her to sleep in. The nightgown was a simple white, and as she stepped into it she sighed at the feeling against her skin. 

“You’re dismissed.” The tired Empress said to the handmaiden. The maid bowed to her before scurrying out of the room. Stretching, the young woman moved toward the bed. Folding back the duvet and sheets, she sat on the edge of her bed, reminiscing about the day’s events and her potential consorts. She’d have to take all the outsiders no matter what, even if some of the Nautolans made no impression whatsoever. There were two Togruta she was going to take, as for the rest of them, she’d have to decline. She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. Sliding in and lying back in her bed, she righted her sheets and fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber.


	8. Dresses and Traditions

Sunlight streamed in past the hanging drapes and to the Empress’s sleeping eyes. Ahsoka stretches in her bed, eyes still closed in sleep. Groaning, the young woman sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Opening her tired sapphire eyes, the Empress looked about her in shock, failing to recall the events of the day before. Shaking her head of the fog that clouded it, she brought her hand to her forehead, before bringing her hands up to her montrals, feeling the two circlets still atop her head. She ran her hands over rubies set in gold. Sighing, she flopped back down upon her bed, finally remembering her own coronation. Turning her head and looking through the sheen of tulle, she saw the Shilian sun rising in the sky. Sighing, she pulled herself from her bed, and walked across the cold marble floor and tapestries that were laid on the floor to her refresher. 

Pushing open the doors, she stepped inside the large space, pushing the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Stepping out of the pool of silk at her feet, she stepped toward a small table before bringing her hands up to her montrals and sliding off the two circlets. Placing them on a small pillow of red velvet, she walked to her bath and stepped in, relaxing in the water. She heard her maid enter behind her. 

“Good morning, Your Majesty.”

Ahsoka raised her hand, permission for the maid to begin washing her tall montrals. Reaching for the sponge and bottle resting on the edge of the bath, she squeezed the contents of the bottle onto the sponge. Leordra oil, her favorite scent. The leordra was a Shilian flower that grew in the mountains. It was made into oil for her specially by craftsmen from the mountain tribe. Rubbing the sponge into her skin, she felt her maid begin to buff her montrals, before moving downward to her lekku. Lifting them out of the water, the maid washed them dutifully, taking care not to rub the skin raw. The newly appointed Empress ran the sponge over her arms and legs, washing her body and cleaning off the night’s sleep. These calm mornings with only her maid attending her would soon end, as it would become her consorts duty to attend to her in the morning. Her corset would of course be tightened by her handmaiden, she wouldn’t trust anyone else to do so without suffocating her. 

Looking up at the drapes that flowed over the ceiling of the door, she felt herself full with resignation. She would have to take the first of her consorts today. Sighing, she moved her lekku out of the bath to allow her maid to wash them, relaxing under the gentle touch.

* * *

Stepping out of the now lukewarm bath, and allowing the handmaiden to dry her body, Ahsoka thought about what today’s events would bring. After she chose her consorts, she would of course have to oversee their training as royal consorts of the Shilian Empire. Heaving a sigh, she took the lingerie her maid handed her. Today it was a black lace set embroidered with flowers. As she put it on and looked into the floor length mirror, she noticed that it contrasted nicely with the white of her markings. Pleased with her appearance, she took the linen chemise her maid held out to her, and slipped it over her head, pulling her lekku free from the scooped neckline hemmed with lace. The white corset painted with delicate flowers came next, slipping over the chemise, she held her breath while her maid fastened it in place. Moving toward the table where she had set down the circlets, she picked them off the pillow where they rested, handing them to her maid. The young girl slipped the circlets over her mistress’s montrals until they sat where they should, mid way down the tall appendages. 

Walking out of the refresher, she strode to her vanity table and sat on the stool before it. The table held a different headdress from the day before. Rubies set in gold in different flowers, with strings of rubies that will trail down her lekku, looped over to cover the cross section between her lekku and montrals. A knock sounded at her door, right on time. As her maid opened the door, the royal dressers swept in, all bowing to the Empress. Three of the five began to lay out her outfit for the day, as Acuri and Yorun led her to a stool in the middle of the room that had been set out by her maid. After helping her up, Acuri began to speak to her about her consorts duties. 

“As Your Majesty knows, your consorts will take over the privilege of attending Your Royal Majesty in the mornings. Rest assured that they will be trained by both Yorun and I before they come near your royal personage.” Slipping the silk and linen petticoats over her head, the Empress spoke after they had been settled properly.

“Thank you, Acuri, I trust that you will train them well.” At that, the royal dressers bowed before beginning their task again. The lace petticoat was slipped over her head and fastened at the back. A white chiffon shirt was slipped over her head, tied around her shoulders by a string that was laced through loops and gathers in the fabric, its cuffs tied around her wrists. A skirt in gold was thrown over the petticoats, tucking the shirt into its waist. A deep red and gold damask coat was produced. The sleeves of her billowing shirt was pulled through the slits in the sleeves of the coat. The sleeves of damask were held together by lengths of gold ribbon tied in bows. The neckline was just below the top of the shirt, and the straps of her chemise were tucked down into the sleeves of the coat. The edge of the coat trailed down into a train that flowed about six inches behind the hem of the gold skirt. The coat was closed at the front by six clasps of rubies set in gold.

Acuri and Yorun took her hands and helped her down from the stool, leading her over to her vanity. Placing her headdress on top of her head, sliding it over her circlets and montrals, the royal dressers attached a chain of rubies and gold to the back of her headdress. Placing bracelets of rubies and gold on her wrists, they attached more loops of gold and rubies to her wrists, letting her control its movement. Standing, the Empress walked over to her closet, and the floor length mirror within. The train trailed behind the coat, giving her an ethereal effect. Looking over her appearance, she adjusted the rubies until she was satisfied with their appearance. Nodding her thanks to the royal dressers, she walked out of her chambers, finding her ladies waiting for her. It was time to choose her consorts.


	9. The Wheat and The Chaff

Reaching the throne room, the Empress walked along the carpet that was laid on the marble flooring to the dias where her throne was. Stepping up and turning, she sat down, the picture of grace and regal calmness. Her advisors approached her, bowing before they spoke. 

“Your Majesty. Who will you take into the Royal Harem today?” She composed herself internally before replying.

“It has been brought to my attention that there are non Togrutan potentials, to avoid an interplanetary incident, I will take all of these men from the Human and Nautolan races into my harem. As for the Togrutan potentials, I was only struck by two.” Her advisors looked pleased with her answer, and began to make the necessary preparations. She motioned for Royal Advisor Occuran to approach the dias. He bowed before her.

“Your Majesty, how may I be of service?” 

Motioning for him to rise, the young Empress spoke to her advisor in a quiet tone.

“I should like you to speak for me in delivering the news to my new consorts. My Togrutan consorts shall be the first two with whom I danced. As for the Human men, it has been my experience that all but two look strikingly similar, will you inquire about this for me?” The advisor looked up at her, shocked.

“Of course, Your Majesty. I am at your service.” Ahsoka smiled at that. With a wave of her hand, she signaled the guards at the door to let the consorts in. Her ladies and advisors took their places to her left and right while Occuran stood in front of the dias, slightly to the left. As the men padded along the carpet, they stopped a few meters from Her Majesty and her advisors. Bowing to their mistress, she waved her hand, acknowledging them and allowing them to stand. Turning to Occuran, she nodded at him, a signal for him to begin. She looked over the potential consorts with a critical eye, hoping to seem more powerful than she felt.

“As you all know, Her Royal Majesty is looking for potential consorts for her Harem. Her Majesty has made her decision with the utmost grace, she expects those chosen to serve her well.” She surveyed the men who stood before her, counting how many would become her consorts. In all, she counted 16 out of the 30 that stood before her. The consorts bowed to her again, showing their respect. She motioned for Occuran to continue. 

“Those of you who have been chosen will be trained to best serve Her Majesty over a two week period. Are there any questions?” Every consort stood still, waiting for the Empress’s decision. “Good. Before we proceed, the Human potential consorts have peaked Her Majesty’s curiosity. It has come to Her Majesty’s attention that 6 of you look strikingly similar, and Her Majesty asks for an explanation.” At this, the other consorts looked toward the humans, wondering why the Empress was singling them out from the others. Ahsoka saw the ginger haired man step forward, bowing to her before speaking.

“If I have Your Majesty’s permission to speak?” At the wave of her hand, he continued. “The 6 of my comrades you speak of are clones, Your Majesty. They performed excellently in the wars they have fought, and have heard of Your Majesty’s beauty. They requested that they be present for your coronation and for the Torgatop.” The Empress brought her hand to her stomach, surprised that the Human Republic would send her clones. Turning to Occuran, she gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod.

“Her Majesty is pleased with your answer, please return to the line.” The man bowed to her again before backing up. “Her Majesty has chosen those who she wishes to be her consorts. As your name is called, please step forward.” After looking back at the Empress for permission to begin, Occuran began reading the names. She watched carefully, making sure to learn their names.

“Rex Fett.” 

She watched the man with cropped blonde hair step forward, he bowed to her and she could have sworn she saw the tiniest grin on his face. He wore white silk pants with leather wrapped around his calves and a deep blue tunic with silver hemming.

“Fives Fett.”

As the man stepped forward, all the Empress could think of was how his tattoo made sense now. The man’s sincere eyes were still the same, as was his goofy grin. His tight clothing was not missing here, with his leather pants and fitted tunic.

“Jesse Fett.” 

The man with a gear tattooed on his head stepped forward, and the Empress made the connection between his tattoo and the insignia of the Human Republic. He wore loose silk pants of yellow, with cord tied around his calves. His tunic was fitted and green with gold hemming.

“Echo Fett.” 

As he stepped forward, and bowed to the Empress, she admired his deep amber eyes, seeming to tell their own story, even if his face didn’t betray a thing. He wore tight fitted pants in forest green with a loose white tunic and a belt of leather around his waist.

“Tup Fett.” 

The man with the long hair stepped forward, his eyes smiling more than his mouth was. She liked his expressiveness. He wore a red tunic with white silk pants, leather ties wrapped around his calves. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

The ginger haired man stepped forward with grace, his gentle smile putting her at ease once more. He wore loose blue pants and a tight beige tunic with a belt of cord wrapped around his waist.

“Anakin Skywalker.”

The brown haired man stepped forward, with his cocky, self assured grin in place. His eyes were a beautiful blue with such emotion in them. He wore dark leather pants and a white tunic, all tightly fitted.

“Kit Fisto.”

The man who had caught her laughing at the banquet stepped forward, giving her a smile of his own before bowing. His eyes struck her once again, still as brilliant as the Shilian sunset. He wore a dark blue tunic and loose white pants, complimenting his green skin.

* * *

Occuran had gone through all of the Nautolans and the first Togruta, whom she only really chose to satisfy her people. Next was the second man she had danced with.

“Cural Minaj.”

The grey eyed man stepped forward, bowing to his Empress. Rising, he smiled at her as she watched him move. His grey eyes were still just as striking. He wore a red tunic with loose black pants. 

“This concludes the Empress’s selections. Thank you for presenting yourselves.” Occuran said to the last of them that hadn’t been chosen. They bowed respectfully to their Empress before being escorted out of the throne room by a guard and servant. “As for the rest of you, your training will begin forthwith. You must complete this training in order to serve Her Majesty.” The remaining consorts bowed in respect to their mistress as tables were being set up for the first lesson. The training of her consorts had begun.


	10. Lessons and Laughs

Cushions were set up four to a table for the royal dressers’ lecture on dressing her. The Empress didn’t really need to listen, she just needed to oversee the process, but she was just as curious as some of the consorts were. The consorts took their seats as Acuri and Yorun approached the dias, bowing to their sovereign.

“Your Majesty, do we have your permission to begin?” A wave of her hand began the training for her consorts. As the royal dressers turned toward the men, Acuri began the lecture on how to attend her. 

“It is a great privilege to attend the Empress. You will see to her every need and every wish. You will know her better than Her Royal Majesty knows herself. You will care for her, and make sure she wants for nothing. Today, you will learn your duties to our Empress. Tomorrow, you will begin to attend her. Are there any questions?” At the silence in the throne room from the seated men, Acuri continued. “The duties you will perform in the next two weeks will be as follows. You will be taught how to prepare the Empress’s bath and how to wash her royal person by her handmaidens. You will be taught how to dress her by myself and Yorun. You will be taught how to stand, sit, walk, and dress with dignity and grace. You will be taught proper etiquette for a consort in Her Majesty’s harem. You will learn Togrutan biology and how to care for the Empress. You will learn how to speak to her, how to sit next to her, how to tell when she is tired or upset. As I said before, it is a privilege to stand beside our great Empress. You will learn all of these things in the next two weeks before you become official Royal Consorts.” 

Ahsoka blushed slightly as the royal dressers explained her consorts’ duties. How was she supposed to be comfortable showing 16 random men her body? She sighed, sitting back on her throne. As the royal dressers explained how to coordinate her outfits with her jewelry, she looked to the glass dome above them to watch the convors fly free across the sky. There was an old Shilian legend that said every Empress becomes a great convor to continue to guide her people in all their travels. She wondered if her mother was among them. Her attention was suddenly drawn back to the lecture when she heard Acuri mention again that they would begin their duties tomorrow. Shifting in her seat, she huffed a gentle sigh and ran her hand over her left lekku. Watching her consorts absorb the information on how best to attend her proved most interesting. The two Togruta appeared to take it all in stride whilst the Nautolans and Humans struggled to comprehend the Harem’s complexity. 

The young Empress had to stifle a giggle from the look on the consort’s, she believed he was Anakin, face. A look of pure bewilderment as the royal dressers explained the different types of dresses, petticoats, overskirts, jackets, capes, corsets, lingerie, and chemises she wore. She saw his look turn from beguiled to thoughtful after Yorun started explaining the lingerie and she almost started outright laughing. As Yorun finished his lecture on her clothing, some of which even she didn’t understand, she raised her hand to silence him. 

“Thank you, Yorun. That will do for today.” Turning toward her consorts, she began to speak. “I’m sure you all will serve me well. The servants will show you to your new quarters in the west wing. I bid you all a good afternoon, there are matters that I must attend to.” As the consorts rose from their seats, they bowed to her and walked out in lines of 8, each led by a servant. Nodding her thanks to the royal dressers, they too traversed out of the throne room. Once the doors closed behind them all, she turned toward her advisors, seated on cushions. “Are there any pressing matters that require my attention, gentlemen?” Occuran stepped forward.

“No, Your Majesty. The citizens are still celebrating your coronation. Our alliances are doing well. The tribe leaders have all sent their compliments to you for the start of your reign.” Smiling, the young woman thought for a moment before replying.

“Send the tribe leaders my gratitude.” Standing from her throne, watching her advisors bow to her and her ladies stand, she spoke again. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen.” The men bowed again as she walked back down the carpeted floor to the heavy stone doors.


	11. Tea and Connections

The young Empress was walking to the palace’s courtyard, before beginning to tell one of her ladies what she wanted for tea. As they moved to the outside area full of trees and flowers, she began telling her lady what she wanted.

“Go down to the kitchen and tell the cook that I’d like my tea now, and to leave a big kettle of water. I’d also like some crackers.” At her lady’s nod, she waved her hand, sending the girl off to relay the message. Her ladies sat on the cushions around the perimeter of the courtyard while the Empress herself walked to the large cushion at the center of the space. The cushion was made of fine linen, sitting in a wicker basket. The basket extended up one side of the cushion to provide shade. There were throw pillows against the wicker and around the cushion. Tulle curtains draped from the top of the shade to its sides, able to be pulled across the open part of the piece of furniture for a semblance of privacy. As she crawled onto the cushion, balancing herself on her hip before laying down across the cushion, she tried to relax as she thought about today’s lesson for her consorts. The poor men looked terribly confused. Resting her head on one of the pillows, she closed her eyes, remembering the look on Anakin’s face as Yorun spoke about her clothing. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she allowed a small laugh to escape her as her lips stretched into a smile.

“Yes, I do agree. The Empress seems like a lovely woman.” 

Her montrals zeroed in on the voice speaking, and she immediately sat up, composing herself. At that moment, her lady saw fit to appear with a silver tray carrying her tea and crackers. The tray bore three cups instead of just one and she briefly wondered if her lady was up to something before the consorts Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into her view. They hadn’t seemed to notice her in the shade of the cushion, so she decided to observe them and began to make her tea. Pouring the tea of of the porcelain kettle, she put the painted dish down, reaching for the milk and sugar. Adding both, she began to stir the sugar and milk around, her silver spoon clacking against the walls of her teacup, drawing the attention of her the two men. The look of shock on their faces made her smile as they seemed to forget themselves. Obi-Wan bumped his shoulder into Kit as he bowed. Fisto scowled at the man for a moment before remembering the rules of propriety. His shaky bow pushed her into outright laughter. The look of their puzzled faces only slowed her laughter a small bit, flapping her hand at them. Finally, the laughter subsided and she motioned for her ladies to bring over stools as she spoke.

“Forgive me, gentlemen, for startling you.” A coy smile graced her lips. As the two stools were placed, she motioned for the two men to take their seats. As they sat down in front of her, Obi-Wan spoke.

“No, Your Majesty, forgive us. We failed to notice your presence.” He looked almost ashamed of himself. Flapping her bejeweled hand at him, she spoke again, determined to assuage some of his nerves.

“Nonsense, but I am surprised that you failed to notice my ladies as well.” She motioned to them with her hand, and the men looked in that direction.

“They are quieter than a lothcat on the prowl, Your Majesty.” Kit spoke, his charming smile back on his face.

“Indeed.” She told them, chuckling lightly. Motioning toward the tray, she asked, “Would either of you like some tea?” The ginger looked back toward her.

“You are too kind, Your Majesty.” 

She set the tray on the edge of the cushion, allowing them to take what they wanted. She reclined again onto the cushion, propping herself up on her elbow. She watched them prepare their tea, Obi-Wan seeming to know exactly how to prepare his whilst Kit seemed to flounder. Once each had his drink, she spoke again.

“Are your quarters to your liking, gentlemen?” Obi-Wan looked up from stirring his tea, placing the cup on his knee.

“We could ask for no more, Your Majesty’s kindness is very much appreciated.” She smiled at the compliment, nodding her head. Turning toward the Nautolan, who looked positively lost at how to make his tea, she had to stifle a laugh at his face. She let a small smile slip through her calm demeanor. Taking a sip of her tea, she looked past the men at the flowers behind them. Beautifully vibrant, she smiled as she saw an insect try to get inside for nectar. Hearing Kit clear his throat, she turned back toward him before he began to speak.

“And how is Your Majesty on this fine afternoon?” Smiling down at her hands, she appreciated that he was so attentive. Taking a breath, the young Empress answered his question.

“I am well, thank you. I look forward to overseeing your training as Royal Consorts. Although I must say, it seems my dressers have completely bewildered some of you.” She added, with a laugh in her voice. The men smiled, joining her in her laughter before Obi-Wan spoke.

“It is a small price to pay to be in service of Your Royal Majesty.” The sincerity in his eyes struck her, and melted her heart just a little. She brought her hand to her breast before replying.

“Thank you, Mr. Kenobi. That is very reassuring.” He chuckled before turning to her, a smile in his eyes.

“Please, Your Majesty. Call me Obi-Wan.” She smiled again, wider this time.

“Obi-Wan.”


	12. Buzzing Baths

Yawning, the young Empress had just returned from dinner, where advisor after advisor made toast after toast, celebrating her reign. By the end of the meal, she was pleasantly buzzing on Shilian wine and thoroughly exhausted. Instead of heading for her evening bath, like she normally did, she had her maid undress her. As the girl took off the many layers of clothing, the Empress sighed and leaned her head back. Tomorrow, her consorts would begin their duties, but tonight she was just herself. As the nightgown slid over her body, she directed her maid to leave a robe on the foot of her bed. Crawling between the sheets, Her Majesty fell asleep the moment her head met the silken pillow.

* * *

She awoke as normal, the sun streaming through the red drapes hung across the dome of her bedroom. Stretching, her foot poked the silk robe left by her maid at the end of her bed. Eyes widening in recognition, she groaned into the empty room, loathe to get up. Her montrals zeroed in on some hushed whispers coming from her refresher. Turning onto her stomach, she hugged one of her pillows to her body. She turned onto her back, bringing her hands up to her eyes, shielding them from the sun. She wondered how they’d managed to get 16 men into her refresher without her waking. Huffing, the young Empress sat up in her bed. Reaching for the robe, she put it on before getting out of bed, arranging it so it fell down to the floor. Walking to the stone doors of her refresher, she pushed them open and stepped inside. On the floor, she saw her 16 consorts on one knee in a semicircle around her bath. Their heads were bowed, and in unison, they greeted her. She removed her circlets and placed them onto the table.

“Good morning, Your Majesty.” She sighed before moving closer to the bath. Her maid was standing against the wall, waiting to begin her lesson. 

“Good morning, gentlemen.” At her acknowledgement of their presence, each consort stood, gaze still glued to the floor. Scratching the back of her neck, she nodded to her maid. At her nod, the girl began.

“Royal Consorts, Her Majesty has given you permission to approach.” At this, her consorts bowed to her before coming closer. Anakin and Fives moved behind her, slipping the robe off her shoulders. Each man kept their eyes on her face, something she was grateful for. Once her robe was removed, Kit and another Nautolan named Luka slipped the spaghetti straps of her nightgown down her arms, holding it close to the floor, allowing her to step out of the article. Rex and Echo moved to her sides, unclasping her bra and slipping it off her. She struggled to resist the urge to cover herself, trying to school her face into neutral coolness. Kneeling, Jesse and Tup slipped her underwear from her body, their eyes on the floor. Once undressed, the consorts moved back from her, their eyes lowered. Two Nautolans named Riku and Lur stood by the steps to the bath. Walking to the steps, she allowed them to take her hands and help her into the bath. Stepping into the water, she sighed as she sat on the ledge in the water. She caught her maid’s eye and nodded again, signaling that she was ready.

“You may begin, Your Graces.” 

Her consorts bowed again, lifting their eyes to her face. The 16 men surrounded her bath, all producing sponges. Obi-Wan began to wash her montrals, and she sighed in relief at his gentle touch. Rex and Echo were at his sides and she lifted her arms out of the water, allowing them to take her delicate hands. Kit and another Nautolan named Ocan stood next to them, and she lifted her lekku out of the water, letting them take the tender flesh. The rest of the men stayed put while she was washed. As the men finished and moved aside, Anakin and Jesse took her arms and lifted her into the side of the bath. Anakin looked to her face for permission to begin, and at her nod he began to wash her torso. Jesse followed him, and as their hands ran over her breasts, she stifled a gasp. Their movements were methodical, even if Anakin’s hands lingered. As they washed her shoulders, she held out a hand. She was quickly handed a sponge, and spread her legs. She could afford to stunt their training a little bit. She washed herself softly, keeping her legs mostly together. Once they had finished washing her torso, she descended into the bath, rubbing her hands along her body to remove the soap. Turning, she stepped up to sit on the side of the bath, swinging her legs over the edge. Luka and Riku moved to wash her legs, moving up from her feet. 

As they finished their task, she spun back around and washed her legs of the soap. Stepping out and down from the tub, she was quickly patted dry by Lur, Cural, the other Togrutan man named Mirek, and another Nautolan named Rocha. Anakin and Obi-Wan produced her lingerie for the day, slipping the pink lace over her body. Rex and Jesse helped her into her linen chemise. Her maid came to her with her corset, quickly sealing her into it. Her hands were taken by Rocha and Mirek as they led her to a stool in the middle of her bedroom. Helping her up, she stood there as they dressed her. Her petticoats were put on by Anakin and Jesse, while a red and gold damask overskirt was put on by Obi-Wan and Lur. As the men dressed her, she looked over the Nautolan consorts. Lur and Rocha both had deep blue skin, while Luka had a lighter blue skin tone. Riku was a deep green color, while Ocan was a similar color to Kit. 

A gold chiffon shirt was thrown over her head and tucked into her skirts. A red bodice was then attached to her torso, laces doing it up in the back. Anakin and Obi-Wan helped her off the stool and led her to her vanity. Anakin places a headdress of rubies and diamonds set in gold on her head, flowers of diamonds shaped as petals and leaves of rubies circled her montrals. Obi-Wan placed a necklace of rubies and diamonds around her throat, setting the jewels above her shirt. Luka had retrieved her circlets from the refresher and placed them atop her montrals. Riku produced bangles of rubies and diamonds and slipped them around her wrists. Looking into the gilded mirror, she nodded at her appearance. Standing, she turned to look at her consorts, finally allowing herself time to look at them without being self conscious.


	13. Overprotectiveness

Standing around her chamber were the 16 men who had just bathed and dressed her, and here she found them staring at the floor. They all wore a coat, the back hanging behind them on the floor. Each wore a different color in various shades of blues, yellows, and greens. The men wore white billowing pants with leather straps tied around their calves. Each man had a white sash across his breast with a ruby set in gold on said sash. Looking around her, she saw Anakin dressed in a navy blue coat with silver hemming, to his right stood Obi-Wan in a pale yellow coat with white trim. Kix flanked Obi-Wan’s right, wearing an indigo jacket hemmed in gold. On Kix’s right stood Cural in mint green, with a hem of silver. She thought it complimented his orange complexion nicely. Next to him stood Mirek dressed in a sky blue to compliment his deep green skin, his coat hemmed in silver. Kit stood beside him, dressed in a canary yellow with white trim. Rocha’s green-blue complexion came into view. He wore a forest green coat hemmed in gold. Lur came next, the indigo of his skin paired nicely with the mossy green coat hemmed in silver he wore. Riku appeared, his pale green skin bright against the deep blue coat trimmed in silver. Luka stood next to him, clear blue skin against a deep yellow coat clipped in white. Ocan was next to him, the purple-blue of his skin dark against the pale blue coat hemmed in gold. Rex came into view next wearing a coat that matched the color of her chevrons, also hemmed in gold. Fives was next, wearing a green that balanced his amber eyes and bronze skin. Tup emerged from beside him, wearing a sky blue coat trimmed in white. Echo stood beside him in a deep yellow hemmed in silver. Jesse came last, dressed in a light blue coat clipped in white. Taking a breath, she began to speak. 

“Thank you, gentlemen.” They bowed again before speaking in unison. 

“Your Majesty.”

Turning toward the door, she walked over and pushed them open. Starting toward the throne room, she heard the consorts following her, matching her pace.

* * *

The Empress sat upon her gilded throne, watching her consorts absorb the information given to them by tutors on etiquette, instructing them how to sit, stand, and dress. They had just gone over how to sit next to her in court and banquets. Four large cushions were placed next to hers in the banquet hall, four to a cushion. If given permission, two could join her on her cushion to serve her. During a banquet, the consorts could lounge as they pleased. During court, the consorts would sit behind her on four cushions. They’d sit regally, mirroring her own body language. Now the tutors were going over how to speak to her, and how to address her informally if given permission to do so in private. Staring up at the dome, she again watched the convors fly before the sound of the doors opening drew her attention. In walked her father, and as the tutors looked to her, she waved her hand, signaling for them to continue. Her father walked up the aisle, bowing when he reached the   
dais.

She motioned for him to approach, and he came up to her and kissed her forehead sweetly. Motioning for a servant to bring her father a chair, she started to speak to him.

“What brings you here, Father?” He chuckled at her question.

“Can’t a father visit his daughter?” She pinned him with a stern look as he sat down on a stool the manservant brought. He laughed as he caught her look. Raising his hands in defeat he began his confession.

“Alright, alright. I came to see how your consorts were doing and if I need to put any in their places.” She laughed at her father’s overprotective nature. She placed her hand over his on his knee.

“They’ve all been perfect gentlemen, Father. You have nothing to worry about.” It was his turn to take up the scolding look.

“You’re not just saying that, are you? You’re certain they’re being respectful?” She kissed her father’s cheek before replying.

“Yes Father, I’m certain. They seem quite promising.” She turned back toward the consorts, watching them learn. She could’ve sworn she heard the tutors speaking about the importance of tenderness but she couldn’t be sure. She felt her father grasp her hand tighter and she looked toward him, giving him a reassuring smile. She leaned toward him before whispering, “I find this incredibly boring, is there any way I can get you to take over for me? Maybe even chew some of them out?” He turned back toward her with such a giddy smile that it made her chuckle. Standing, she held up her hand, silencing the tutors. Consorts and tutors alike turned toward her. “There is a rather pressing matter I must attend to, therefore I leave my father here to supervise while I handle this matter.” She took her father’s hand and guided him toward the throne. At his hesitant look, she nodded. After he took his seat, she walked up the aisle. Not stopping when her consorts stood up to bow to her, she walked out and started to move toward the courtyard.


	14. Fighting vs. Arguing

She was back in the courtyard on the great cushion in the center. She had one of her ladies send for her tea as well as any paperwork that needed doing. The girl had come back with a tray and P.A.D.D. She was just finishing up the meager paperwork that required her attention when a maid came running out into the yard. She saw the girl speak with one of her ladies before she rushed off again. The lady came to her, bowing before she spoke.

“Your Majesty, your presence is requested in the throne room.” She looked up toward the girl, confused.

“Is it urgent?” 

“Prince Duran did not say, all he said was that your presence was requested.” Heaving a sigh, she rose from her seat before handing the finished paperwork to the girl. 

“Bring this to my chambers please.” As the girl scurried off to her rooms, the Empress hastened toward the throne room.

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened, revealing a sight that would make even the most seasoned politicians gasp. There was her father in the middle of a mob of her consorts trying to calm them all down. They were screaming and hollering at each other, arguing about something or another. She set her jaw and walked toward them, making sure to keep her distance. She tried to speak up, but she couldn’t be heard over their arguing. 

“Gentlemen, please. That’s quite enough.” The yelling continued, she felt the noise pounding in her montrals as 10 grown men shouted at each other, some trying to get the others to cool down. She looked to her side and saw 6 others standing on the sidelines in shock. She tried again, a bit louder. “Gentlemen. That. Is. Enough. She growled at them, and they still paid her no heed. She began to get angry with them, wondering what had caused this. She’d witnessed her father argue with a few of her mother’s consorts from time to time but never like this. The arguments between her father and her uncles had been rather boring, she’d thought. All about class and dignity. Did they fight like this in the beginning too? She furrowed her brow, her hands clenched tightly to her middle. 

“ENOUGH!” Her own voice shocked her, but she kept her anger on her face. The men turned to look at her, aghast. They parted immediately, allowing her to pass. She moved to her throne, standing before it but not sitting. She stared at the men, horrified by their display. “What is the meaning of this?!” She kept a suitable boom in her voice, only slightly satisfied by the flinches she saw. Her father came forward, bowing to her. She nodded at him, and he came to whisper in her montrals.

“There were.. comments, my love. Harsh ones. It brought about this ghastly display.” She sighed, moving toward the front of the dais. Looking down at the men with anger in her eyes, she took stock of who stood before her. Anakin and Cural looked the angriest, shooting glances back and forth. The rest just looked embarrassed and exhausted. She turned her back to them, walking over to her father. 

“Cural and Anakin?” At his nod, she persisted. “Who started it?” He looked loathe to give up the name but she pinned him. 

“Cural, my dear.” She gave a deep growl and nodded at her father before turning back to the men before her. She spoke to those before her, keeping the harsh tone in her voice. 

“It seems that you need lessons in arguing as well. Grace and dignity is all I ask of you. I will not have violence in my harem. I do not expect you to all get along, but I do expect you all to be civil with one another.” She sighed. “You are Royal Consorts now, I will not have you brawling around my home. You are dismissed.” She started to turn away before she spoke again. “Anakin, Cural. Remain.” She turned toward her throne, moving to sit down. As she settled, she watched the other 14 consorts file out. She waved her hand, dismissing her advisors and her father. She waited until they left before speaking. “My father has informed me of what happened, but I want to hear it from you two before I decide anything.” They were both staring at the ground, probably wishing to be anywhere else. They were silent, and she growled at them, showcasing her anger. Anakin looked up, surprised, before remembering his place while Cural just flinched. In a low, dangerous tone, she spoke. “Now.” She sounded like she was about to rip them to shreds. Cural fell to his knees, his confession on his lips.

“It was my fault, Your Royal Majesty. I provoked Consort Skywalker.” Leaning back in her seat, she waited for him to go on. “I..,” he stuttered, “I insulted his mother, Majesty.” He was trembling in fear, as he should be. Insulting a mother on Shili was like insulting Meht Shili herself. She growled again. 

“Why?” She took pleasure in watching him tremble. 

“He was staring at Your Majesty this morning. I thought it inappropriate.” She laughed dryly. 

“You are men. I do not blame him. Know this, I decide what is appropriate or not. It is not your place to discipline your brothers. For your insolence you will take your lessons in private, and be confined to your quarters until these two weeks are finished.” She pinned him with a stare that she swore he could feel. “You are dismissed, Cural.” He got up, bowing to her, before darting away. She turned toward the other man, who’s eyes were still downcast. She held out her hand to him, speaking his name softly. “Anakin.” He looked up, eyes shining. She smiled gently at him, nodding. He took her hand and she drew him to her side. He knelt before her, looking down at their hands in her lap. She stroked his hand with her thumb, raising her other hand to his chin, lifting his face. The shining blue eyes met hers, and she stroked the scar on his face, keeping her hand on his cheek. 

“I do not blame you, Anakin. What Cural did was wrong, and I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop it. If he gives you any more trouble, you will come to me, won’t you?” He smiled shallowly, leaning into her hand, a tear slipping from his eye. She leaned down and kissed it away. Allowing herself to linger for just a moment. Pulling away, she saw him open his eyes, the salty taste still on her lips. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He whispered to her.


	15. Lotus and Rose

The two weeks had come and gone like the Shilian wind. Her father continued to oversee the lessons of her consorts, and her work as ruler picked up, leaving no time to interact with the consorts except for the mornings. Classes were no longer in the throne room, as citizens had started to come to their Empress for decisions. Shili was a peaceful planet, and her subjects only came to her for minor disputes as of the last three hundred years. There haven’t been any major happenings since her great great grandmother’s reign. Her job as Empress was mainly just to keep the Shilian system together, to maintain the tribes and her colonies. She did paperwork and settled arguments between her people. She liked the latter far better than the former, as it was far more rewarding. She loved to see her people reconcile, and it gave her purpose. There were no more fights in the harem, but ‘civilized’ arguments. Cural was coming out of confinement today, as it was the investiture of her consorts today. Each consort would be titled, a title she had to choose.

* * *

Sunlight spilled into her chambers, waking its Empress with its pe kiss. Said Empress woke with a yawn, drawing her hands up to her eyes. She rolled over onto her stomach, drawing her duvet around her. The sun wouldn’t let her sleep, as it kept finding her tired eyes. Groaning, the young woman drew herself out of bed, righting her white nightgown. She moved toward the refresher, which was silent, as it had been the last couple days as her consorts got the hang of silence in the refresher while she slept. She pushed open the door, surprised to find socuree lotus petals floating in the bath. She laughed lightly as she saw the sly smiles on her consort’s faces. Looking about her, she saw her consorts wearing nothing but a simple pair of white linen pants with leather tied about the calves, and a red sash with a ruby on each man’s breast. 

“Currying favor, are we?” She chuckled as some of her consorts’ cheeks tinted.

“Good morning, Your Majesty.” She waved her hand, allowing them to begin. Luka and Mirek came forward, and slipped the nightgown off her shoulders. She no longer felt a sense of shame as they undressed and washed her, having long reconciled it within the first week. Anakin and Kit came and unfastened the sleeping bra she always wore, sliding it down her arms. Jesse and Echo knelt beside her, and slid the underwear off of her and down her legs. Riku and Tup brought their hands to her montrals, carefully removing the ruby circlets and placing them upon the silken pillow on the table near the door. Jesse and Kix took her hands, leading her up and into the bath. She submerged herself, enjoying the water on every part of her body. Rising to the surface, she moved to the back of the bath, sitting on the ledge that was underneath the water. Rex and Cural took their places behind her, carefully washing her head. She relaxed under their touch, and lifted her lekku out of the water, allowing Fives and Jesse to wash them.

* * *

They spent the better part of an hour washing her sensitive organs, letting the time slip by as she relaxed. She was lifted by Lur and Ocan lifted her out of the bath, sitting her on the side of the bath. She shivered as they began washing her torso delicately, rubbing over her breasts in an almost teasing fashion and washing her back deftly. They lifted her legs and moved them aside, dutifully washing her womanhood before moving on quickly. This was something she was grateful for, she had only just begun allowing them to touch her there, and it made her breathless every time. She breathed evenly, keeping her calm demeanor in tact, but her heart raced and every deliberate stroke. Swinging her legs over the side of the bath, Obi-Wan and Rocha began to wash her legs, starting at the ankle. When they had finished, she swung back around and submerged herself once again, washing the soap and leordra oil from her body. Rising to the surface, she took a breath, and walked to the steps at the other edge of the bath. Anakin and Rex were there to help her out, keeping their gazes lowered. They helped her out of the bath before moving aside to let Kit and Luka pat her dry.

Once she was dry, Obi-Wan produced black lingerie, fastening the bra around her breasts while Ocan slipped the underwear up her legs. Jesse and Tup slipped a chemise over her head, tightening it around her shoulders. Anakin slipped a corset around her, while Rex laced and fastened it. She’d found that Rex was just as good, maybe even better than her handmaiden at tightening her corset. Kix and Jesse then led her to the stool in the middle of the room, helping her on to it. Cural and Kit slipped her petticoats over her head, before moving aside to let Mirek and Rocha slide a white skirt with fabric Shili roses on it over her head. They left the skirt unfastened, as Echo and Fives slid a white chiffon shirt with red and gold damask over her montrals. It’s sleeves billowed down her arms, before they gathered at the wrist. Her skirt was then tied about her as a bodice of red damask was fastened around her torso by Luka and Riku. She was helped down from the stool by Echo and Fives, and they led her over to her vanity. Kit and Obi-Wan took the headdress that was before her and slipped it over her montrals. It was made of gold, shaped into Shilian roses with rubies at their centers. Kix then produced her circlets, sliding each onto her montrals in turn. She looked herself over in the mirror, nodding in approval at what she saw. She stood, and moved toward the center of the room. Her consorts fell into a circle around her.

“Thank you, gentlemen. You’re dismissed. You have much to prepare for.” They bowed to her before leaving, allowing herself to relax on the chaise in a nook to the left of the bed. She reclined, allowing her eyes to shut before jumping up to tend to the day’s events.


	16. The Entitlement Ceremony

Sitting on the throne, the young Empress waited for her consorts to enter. 16 manservants were laden with jackets and rubies, as well as circlets made of gold and adorned with rubies for the men to wear on their foreheads. She breathed deeply, staring at the datapad in front of her of all the titles she had assigned so far. She’d only gotten about three quarters of the way through the list of consorts when she saw Occuran approach her.

“Your Majesty.” She waved her hand, not looking up.

“I’m afraid I need just a minute more and then all will be underway.” She saw him now out of the corner of her eye. Finishing up the last few titles, she read down the list, making sure each name had a title. One of her ladies would be standing behind the consorts and off to the side ready to mouth the words to her in case she forgot them. Handing the list to her lady, she nodded at the guards near the door. The doors were pulled open and the consorts walked in in lines of two, with Mirek and Cural leading them. They turned just before the dais, creating a line before her. The manservants moved in front of the consorts accordingly, to be able to get to them swiftly. She stood, allowing those present to bow to her before she began her task. “Today, I oversee the investiture of my consorts. You each show much promise, and I look forward to getting to know each of you better. Today you become official Royal Consorts to the Empress of Shili. It is a proud day.” She paused, looking about her at all the faces before the dais. 

“Anakin.” She watched him come forward and gracefully kneel at her feet. “I hereby name you Anakin Tano, Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Meht’s Honor.” Mother’s Honor. To be titled as such was a great honor indeed, the mother being Shili’s most prominent deity, Mother Shili herself. He stood, a manservant rushing to his side. A coat of blue and gold was placed on his shoulders, a ruby circlet placed around his head. He bowed to her, and she glowed with pride as he took his place to the right of the dais on a cushion. 

“Cural.” He too came to kneel at her feet, his hands clasped in front of him. “I hereby name you Cural Tano, Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Warrior’s Ha’a.” Warrior’s Breath. Ironically fitting. He was dressed in a green coat hemmed in gold. A ruby headband was placed on his head, and he took his place to her left.

“Echo.” The Human kneeled before her, kind eyes latching onto hers for a moment. “I hereby name you Echo Tano, Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Queen’s Ona.” Queen’s Joy, as much as he confused her, he brought a smile to her face almost instantaneously. He stood, and was quickly dressed in a maroon and gold jacket and crowned with a ruby circlet. He took his place next to Anakin, sitting down gracefully. 

“Fives.” He knelt before her, eyes on her feet. “I hereby name you Fives Tano, Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Ruby’s Yihl.” Ruby’s Cry, a fitting title, she thought. He donned a brighter red than Echo, and was crowned with a ruby just like his compatriots. He took his place next to Cural, sitting heavily. It earned him a scowl from Acuri, but he just seemed happy that he’d made it this far.

“Jesse.” The man knelt, and she felt his eyes on her skirts. “I hereby name you Jesse Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Dark’s Sva.” Dark’s Death. She had smiled at this one, seeing how bright he was when he was passionate about something just a few days before. He was quickly placed into a deep purple coat, hemmed in gold. The ruby circlet was placed atop his head, and he moved to sit next to Echo. He moved with a grace she hadn’t noticed before, obviously the work of Acuri.

“Kit.” The green Nautolan walked to her and knelt at her feet. “I hereby name you Kit Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Wind’s Brrgh.” Wind’s Surprise. He truly was a surprise to her. She hadn’t known herself capable of such laughter. He was dressed in a blue coat trimmed in gold. A ruby was placed on his forehead and he moved to take his place next to Fives.

“Kix.” He too knelt at her feet, looking at the ground. “I hereby name you Kix Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Light’s Ghe.” Light’s Shine. A fitting title. Kix always seemed to bring light wherever he wandered. He was dressed in a ruby and a pale blue coat trimmed in gold. He walked to sit next to Jesse, seeming nervously excited.

“Luka.” He stepped forward and knelt. “I hereby name you Luka Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Enemy’s N’rrro.” Enemy’s Rival. The young Empress didn’t know if this would suit his personality or not, her ladies had helped her. Time would tell. He donned a pale red coat hemmed in gold and a ruby just as the Consort before him had. He sat next to Kit, his body barely making a sound.

“Lur.” Kneeling before her, she saw his head-tails twitch in either frustration or excitement. She couldn’t discern which. “I hereby name you Lur Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Moon’s Ka.” Moon’s Rise. When Shili’s six moons graced the sky, they roughly matched the color of Lur’s skin, a lovely indigo that she often stared at deep into the night. He was dressed in a midnight blue coat hemmed in gold, a ruby placed on his forehead. He sat next to Kix as the next Consort was called.

“Mirek.” He knelt, his hands held before him respectfully. “I hereby name you Mirek Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Mountain’s Ha’a’neh.” Mountain’s Wind. In the short time she had known the man, he always swept in and out of rooms quickly, like the wind on the mountains of Shili. He donned a deep green coat trimmed with gold. A ruby was placed on his forehead, settling on the crease between his skin and his montrals. He sat next to Luka as the ceremony proceeded.

“Obi-Wan.” The copper haired man knelt with grace, his eyes lowered. “I hereby name you Obi-Wan Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Life’s Tsu.” Life’s Whisper. He stood, and she smiled gently at him as he was dressed. The servants dressed him in an off-white coat trimmed in gold. A ruby was placed on his head and he moved to take his seat next to Lur.

“Ocan.” He knelt, knees hitting the floor without so much as a sound. “I hereby name you Ocan Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Akul’s Adu.” Akul’s Teeth. She had witnessed his fierce nature firsthand. A servant had knocked into her and spilled hot tea all over her, she thought the poor servant would die either from shame or by Ocan’s hand. He was so careful to take care of her, yet ruthless in his scolding of the servant. He was dressed in a pale red jacket hemmed in gold. The ruby was placed upon him and he took his place next to Mirek. 

“Rex.” His knees fell to the floor in front of her. “I hereby name you Rex Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Warrior’s Shili’neh.” Warrior’s Spirit. He was the most adept warrior she had ever seen. She’d seen the clones train and he surpassed them all by far. He was dressed in a blue that matched the shade of her chevrons, a ruby placed on his brow. He moved and took his place next to Obi-Wan.

“Riku.” He too knelt before her. “I hereby name you Riku Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Grace’s Dhak.” Grace’s Strike. That much was true about him. He strode and moved with a grace she saw not even in Echo. He was quickly dressed in a deep maroon coat, also trimmed in gold. A ruby placed on his forehead as he stood to sit next to Ocan.

“Rocha.” Kneeling, she began the entitlement. “I hereby name you Rocha Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Dark’s Om.” Dark’s Stop. He brought light and happiness wherever he went. He was dressed in a pale orange coat, a ruby placed on his forehead. He took his place next to Rex.

“Tup.” He knelt before her. “I hereby name you Tup Tano. Royal Consort to the Shilian Crown. Prince’s Strrida.” Prince’s Stand. He learned much in the past weeks, and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. He truly acted like a prince, and she felt that his demeanor was already that. He was dressed in a deep yellow coat hemmed in gold. A ruby placed atop his head, and he moved to sit next to Riku.

She took her seat on her throne as her advisors and servants bowed to her and her newly appointed consorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, it was kinda tedious to write and I’m sorry if that shows! Going alphabetically definitely didn’t help, but I was determined to do it.
> 
> Edit: put Tup in, forgive meeee
> 
> Edit 2: put Rex in, sorrryyyy


	17. Relaxation or Tension

The young woman was in the gardens of the palace with her consorts. They all sat upon small cushions around her great one. She was laying there, relaxing in the warm sun as her consorts took tea around her. She flung her arm over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. All of a sudden she felt coolness spread across her face and a dip in the cushion. Swinging her arm back in place, she noticed that three of her consorts, Obi-Wan, Ocan, and Echo standing or sitting next to her, keeping her from the sun. She chuckled at their attentiveness. 

“Well if you’re going to stand there you might as well sit down.” She spoke lightly, a laugh in her tone. She felt hands on her lekku and montrals, as a pair of legs slid under her head, supporting her and angling her away from the sun. Looking up she saw Echo’s strong face above her. Obi-Wan took his place on her right, while Ocan sprawled on her left. She turned on her side, her dress pooling around her legs and exposing her bare feet. She noticed the rest of the consorts inch closer to the cushion. When they finally reached it each took a place either sitting on it or leaning on its side. She sighed, content with her surroundings. Her back lekku was cushioned on many pillows and the occasional leg. She allowed herself to relax and doze. Her lekku twitched when she felt the first gentle touches to them. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt as hands ran up and down her lekku. More hands joined them, rubbing her montrals. Yet another two pairs of hands took her feet and started to massage them, being careful to not tickle the sensitive soles. She sighed, a small smile gracing her lips. As the hands grew surer, they increased the gentle pressure. She opened her eyes, chuckling slightly.

“You’re all spoiling me.” She looked up into Echo’s amber eyes, and relaxed. She started to purr, a Togrutan trait. Her chest vibrated with happiness as her lekku and feet were tended to. Her consorts didn’t seem surprised by the reaction, just pleased. She tilted her head into Echo’s calf, nuzzling into the warmth of his skin underneath the straps of leather. Her hands were gently lifted and massaged with the same tenderness. She felt her body start to fall into a place of deep calm as her breasts rose and fell slowly, unknowingly catching the attention of the men around her. Her shoulders relaxed into the pillows and Echo’s lap. The purring rumbled in her throat as the attentions of the men eased all the tension from her body. The tips of her montrals and lekku were given delicate circles, allowing the muscles of her lekku to relax. The montrals were hollow, as all Togrutans’ were, but the massage helped relax the smooth skin above the hard cartilage like base. Her breathing slowed furthermore until she settled, completely lax in the arms of her spouses. 

“Ahem.”

She heard someone clear their throat and she was promptly placed into a distinguished position, sitting in the middle of the cushion, without having to move a muscle. Her consorts arranged themselves around her, maneuvering their heads to be lower than hers. She looked ahead and saw Occuran bowing before her. 

“Occuran.” He looked up as she spoke.

“Your Majesty.” She turned her head, gazing out at the hundreds of flowers and topiaries in the garden.

“How can I assist you, Occuran?” She turned her head back toward her advisor as he spoke.

“It is quite a… delicate matter, Your Majesty. Might I speak to Your Majesty in private?” She sighed, and with a nod of her head and a raised hand, her consorts got up and bowed to her. She watched as they moved to a more remote part of the garden. She turned her attention back to Occuran with a questioning gaze. 

“What is it you wish to discuss?” At her behest, he began to speak again.

“It has been a concern for a great many Empresses, as well as your mother, Empress Dehtma. Your advisors wish to council you on this matter.” He paused, and the young Empress raised her hand, urging him forward. “It was of some concern when your mother only produced one heir, Your Majesty. Your advisors would council you to begin the Acts of Consummation as soon as Your Majesty feels comfortable.” There it was. Yet another requirement of being Empress. She nodded her understanding to Occuran, and he bowed. As he walked away, she lay back down onto the cushion and thought of what she must do to conceive an heir. As Empress, she must have a female heir, sons cannot inherit the throne. When she had sons, they would be married off to secure alliances. Her daughters would stay on the planet no matter what. She had never even set foot off Shili herself. It was the duty of the women of the Tano Family to rule and protect Shili. If her first daughter had no daughter of her own, Ahsoka’s second daughter would take the throne. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head, of whom she’d have to mate with, of what that would require of her. 

She didn’t even know if Togrutans and Nautolans were compatible. She knew that the Togrutan genome was strong, and that her ancestors mated and had children with many different species. All of those children looked Togrutan, had the same organs, the same physique. She’d never heard of a princess or prince who didn’t look Togrutan. The young Empress looked up to the sky, wondering what her children would look like, who their fathers would be. Turning her head, she saw her consorts walking back toward her in a double line, with Kit and Obi-Wan leading. Somehow, she was reassured by seeing her spouses walking back to her with their hands in their sleeves and their eyes lowered. She felt a great sense of pride and love for these men, whom she hadn’t even known for more than a month. She sighed, turning her head back toward the sky, and closed her eyes once more, drifting back to the relaxed state she once was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the madness begins! Yes this will get sexy and smutty so BEWARE! But yeah, this chapter mentions some of the things that will happen in the future of this story! Foreshadowing is so good, I love it!


	18. Discussions

She sat in her chambers, on the chaise in a nook off to the side. She eyed her gilded bed and the door to her bathroom. She heard a knock at her door.

“Enter.” One by one, her consorts came in front of her and bowed before taking a seat on one of the cushions on the floor before her. Once they had all settled, she began. “You all must be wondering why I have called you here. It has been advised to me that I start conceiving heirs as soon as possible. I trust that none of you will fail me in this regard. As you all know, the Togrutan gestational period is only five months compared to the Human 9 months. I trust that each and every one of you will be courteous to me. Are there any questions?” Looking about and seeing hesitant faces, she laughed and spoke again. “Come now, don’t hide things from me.” 

“Your Majesty?” She turned and saw Luka speaking. She nodded for him to continue. “Your Majesty, I do not question your wishes, just your feelings on this matter. Would it not suit Your Majesty to wait until Your Majesty knows each of us well?” She sighed and laid her head back onto the head of the chaise, smiling a sweet, sad smile at the man. 

“In a perfect universe, yes, I would like to wait. In reality, it is one of my duties as Empress to produce heirs. Sons for my alliances and daughters for my planet.” Luka looked to the floor, seemingly embarrassed. She held out her hand to him and smiled when he took it. She allowed him to rub soothing circles into her hand as she looked around. 

“Your Majesty?” Turning her head back, she saw Obi-Wan with a question in his eye. She raised her free hand to coax him to speak. “Your Majesty, for all we know, our genes may not be compatible with yours. How can we give Your Majesty heirs when we may not be able to even get Your Majesty pregnant?” She laughed slightly at this.

“The Togrutan genome is a mighty thing, every one of my ancestors’ consorts have been able to produce heirs for the Empresses of the past. There are records of the second Empress sharing a son with a Kel Dorian. I am not worried, nor should you be. There are no records of an Empress failing to conceive a child. Humans and Nautolans have both sired heirs in my bloodline before, and I see no reason why it won't be that way again. As part of your applications, you were each given a fertility test and you all passed with flying colors. When I was very young, my fertility was assured to my mother. My advisors do not wish for a lone heir for Shili. They want more than a single daughter to secure the planet, and I plan to deliver on the promise I made to my people. My people need assurance that the Shilian Empire is secure, and that means heirs. It means a strong Empire, a strong Empress. They don’t want a repeat of my mother. She was a great ruler, but she had only one child. It made the people uneasy. They want safety, the continuation of my bloodline is the only thing that can give them that.” She looked off to the side, out the glass wall of the dome, feeling Luka squeeze her hand.

“Your Majesty?” She turned toward the voice, spying Anakin. At her nod, he continued. “Your Majesty, forgive me, but how long has your family ruled for? I know it’s many generations but I don’t understand the whole picture.” She smiled at him before going on. 

“The Tano family has, is, and will be the only ruling family on Shili if the people have their way. They won’t accept an Empress who’s not a direct descendant of my ancestor, Onika Tano. Empress Onika became Empress because she united the system of Shili more than a millennium ago. The people of this system will accept no one else who isn’t a daughter of Onika. The Empress has to be the daughter of an Empress, no going around it. Togrutans are a proud people, they are excellent warriors and hunters. They won’t accept the daughter of a son or a son of a daughter. The woman is the most respected deity on Shili, Mother Shili being the highest of the respected women. Next comes the Empress, and her ancestors. The monarchy is steeped in tradition that will never be altered. It is the duty of the Empress to protect her people and their traditions. There have been thousands of Tano Empresses before me, and there will be thousands more after me. My firstborn daughter will inherit the crown and my sons will secure my alliances. My younger daughters will stay on Shili and marry into the tribes, or become priestesses. That is how it has been and will be done.” She pointed her toes to the end of the chaise, stretching her legs and rolling her ankles. 

“Your Majesty?” Kit was speaking, but she did not turn to face him, opting to raise her hand instead whilst she stared out the glass of the dome. “Who will Your Majesty pick first?” She turned to look at him this time, her rear lekku brushing against the fabric of the piece of furniture. She afforded him a small smile, placating his obvious nerves. 

“I’m going to draw up a schedule. I’ll go over it with each of you once it’s done and you’ll all receive a copy. Please, try and remember it doesn’t matter who goes first or what they do, all I want is for each of you to be happy here in this home.” At the nod of heads, she turned back toward the dome, leaning her head against the furniture.


	19. The Schedule

The young woman walked down the halls that lead to a study, her study. She had never set foot in there before, opting to do her work on her bed or on the chaise in her chambers. For this, she felt she needed to sit at a proper desk. Two guards stood aside the approaching stone doors, and pushed them open for her when she got within a few feet. She waved her hand at her ladies motioning for them to wait for her here, and stepped inside the chamber. The intricate stone doors swung closed behind her as she eyed the room. Carved marble arches swung across the ceiling, and gold plated bookcases with hundreds of volumes sat on their shelves. The bookcases were set against the North wall, with terraces opposite them on the South side of the room. Each glass door was inlaid with gold, sheer red drapes hanging from the frames. A thick red carpet lined the aisle to the desk. She moved her way over to the desk, running her fingers along the wood and the gold moulding. Moving to the back of the desk, she pulled out the gilded chair upholstered in red fabric. Gathering her skirts, she moved in between the two pieces of furniture and reached back, bringing the chair to her. Sitting down, she looked over the implements on the surface of the desk. Two quills, two pens, a P.A.D.D, and parchment. Shilian Empresses had been writing on parchment for so long, that it became a tradition to write important decrees on parchment before they were scanned and publicized. 

The Tano family seal, two Akul bowing to the Empress of Shili, only existed in two forms. On the preserved parchment in the Palace Decree Vault, and on her wrist. The seal was tattooed into her skin with nanites after her mother passed. The nanites allowed her to place the seal on any electronic document, and only reacted to someone of her bloodline. Reaching for the P.A.D.D, she began to draw up a schedule for her consorts.

# Consort Schedule

## To be repeated after the last Royal Consort listed has visited Her Majesty, Empress Ahsoka Tano.

Pausing, she read over the description, indecisive about its formality. Finally, she waved off her doubts and began again.

## Royal Consort Mirek Tano

## Royal Consort Cural Tano

She added the names of her Togrutan consorts first, reasoning with herself that if she should be impregnated with a daughter, her people would most likely respond to a full Togrutan daughter than a half Human or half Nautolan one.

## Royal Consort Anakin Tano

She put Anakin’s name after Cural’s if only to keep their budding rivalry at bay for at least a few more weeks. The rest of the names she got through with ease, alternating between two Human and two Nautolan intervals. Two hours later, when she finished, she looked over the document a final time.

# Consort Schedule

## To be repeated after the last Royal Consort listed has visited Her Majesty, Empress Ahsoka Tano.

## Royal Consort Mirek Tano

## Royal Consort Cural Tano

## Royal Consort Anakin Tano

## Royal Consort Fives Tano

## Royal Consort Riku Tano

## Royal Consort Kit Tano

## Royal Consort Rex Tano

## Royal Consort Jesse Tano

## Royal Consort Ocan Tano

## Royal Consort Lur Tano

## Royal Consort Obi-Wan Tano

## Royal Consort Tup Tano

## Royal Consort Rocha Tano

## Royal Consort Luka Tano

## Royal Consort Kix Tano

## Royal Consort Echo Tano

She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing every consort’s name on the list and feeling satisfied with the order. She held her wrist over the bottom of the page, scanning the seal onto the document before ringing the small gold bell she’d found in the drawer of the desk. The heavy stone doors opened to reveal one of her ladies hastening in. The girl stood before the Empress’s desk and curtsied to her. She handed the P.A.D.D to her lady before speaking. 

“See that a copy of this is given to each of my consorts, I expect the original to be in my chambers on my vanity.” The girl curtsied again.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The girl walked back out of the study, a quick rap on the door signaling the guards to open it for her. The young woman sat back in her chair. She took a breath, allowing herself to relax. She leaned her head back slightly and closed her eyes, feeling the soft breeze coming in from the terraces across her skin. Her head tilted toward the open terraces. Pulling herself to her feet, she walked onto the one closest to her desk and collapsed on the daybed placed on the stone tiling. She looked at the sun as it began to set, and realized it was almost time for the evening meal. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal with any arguments over dinner, she was exhausted enough drawing up that list.


	20. Colloquies and Wine

She was padding along the stone hallway to the dining room, and they were pushed open for her when she came near. The young Empress swept into the room, her consorts bowing to her as she climbed onto the cushion on the dais at the end of the room. With a wave of her hand, everyone was seated and the meal began. Her ancestor, Amine, renovated this room to allow the sovereign to hear every conversation in the room. She’d achieved this by sculpting the ceiling into grooves, so the sound bounced straight to the dais she was currently sat upon. She started eating her roasted nexu as she listened to her consorts’ converse with each other. She couldn’t make out the speakers, but it was enough to read the room. 

“You have read Her Majesty’s schedule, yes?” 

“Of course I have. She put the Togrutan consorts at the head of the list! How unfair!” She frowned at that, bringing another piece of nexu to her lips to hide the sour expression.

“You daft idiot, she needs an heiress. And her people need said heiress to be Togrutan or at least Togrutan looking. It was a tactful move on Her Majesty’s part. Don’t be jealous just because she didn’t put you first on the list.” Her montrals perked up at that, the circlets heavy on her head. Her consorts were smart, she’d give them that. Turning her head almost imperceptibly, she tuned into another conversation.

“His Highness’s lectures on courtly arguments were quite something. I heard Anakin and Cural have already been going at it.” She heard a groan from slightly farther away.

“Already? Honestly, the poor Empress is going to have her hands full if we don’t calm those two down.” She had her hands full indeed, if those two were fighting. At least it was a more acceptable argument to be had in the harem. So standoffish, her consorts. In a year’s time, they would be promoted to Senior Royal Consorts, signifying how long they had been with Her Majesty. Only the first batch of consorts would achieve this title, whilst every man who entered the Harem after they did will be called Noble Concubines. The first batch of Concubines will achieve the title Senior Noble Concubines, after they too had served her for a year. Out of all her Consorts, she would promote two to Imperial Consorts, a title that held weight. These selected men would manage her harem keep it in harmony. Only her Consorts would bathe and dress her. On average, each Empress has twenty men in her Harem. New alliances negotiated would require her to take more concubines, as well as the needs of her people. It was very unlikely that she would have to take more than twenty men into her harem, as Shili was prosperous and the fertility of herself and her consorts was assured to her. These traditions and rules existed when it was common for an Empress to take thousands of men into the Harem. Her ancestor, Mikaera, had taken over twenty thousand men into her harem, and had to build another palace outside of Corvala to house them all. 

“Her Majesty is sleeping with Mirek tonight.” Her montrals twitched and she felt her face flush slightly. 

“Yes. I wonder how he’ll be. I hope he satisfies her, if not, I’ll have to myself.” She heard them burst out in laughter as her chevrons darkened. She brought her hand to her navel. Would he be gentle with her? Naturally she’d never done this before. She’d had classes on sex, of course, but she was still a virgin. Togrutan woman didn’t have hymens, like Human women. They had a tentacle-like appendage nestled tightly against their sex, called a moora. It was often the same pattern as their montrals. It was almost like a Human clitoris except ten times more sensitive. The muscle would wrap around anything given to it when it was aroused. A hand, a man’s sex, anything. The moora was also intended to keep sperm in, for maximum chance of conception. A small barrier was located at the entrance to their bodies. It was made of a fine type of skin, and very sensitive. As soon as it was breached, a small organ behind her pubic bone would begin to produce hormones that would activate her tri-monthly heat cycles. The cycles are intended to insure childbirth but conception is possible without a heat cycle. 

“Her Majesty is gorgeous. It’s hard washing her every day and not getting to do anything without permission. Damned protocols.” The organ beneath her gave a twitch of interest at the compliment, but she quickly stifled her emotions. Her body could wait. She took a sip of wine from the goblet in front of her, trying to calm her nerves. She was to be bedded tonight. By Mirek. She felt her stomach flutter. 

“Pipe down, you know their hearing is better than ours. What if she heard you?”

“She couldn’t have heard me, she’s all the way over there!” She pushed down a giggle as she listened to their conversations. The young woman felt guilty about eavesdropping but how could she not? She was Empress, and the Empress needs to know everything that happens just under her nose. She leaned farther back on the cushion she was sitting upon, drawing her goblet close to her chest. The young woman took another sip of the wine, enjoying the vintage. It had been her mother’s favorite. Moving forward, she set the glass down and got on her feet. 

“Gentlemen.” The men stood and bowed to her.

“Your Majesty.” At the chorus of her title, she descended from the raised dais and walked gracefully through the stone doors.


	21. Convors and Kisses

The young Empress was sitting at her vanity, poking and prodding at her skin nervously. Gasping when she heard a knock at the door, she looked back toward the mirror with what felt like a million convors flying around inside her. 

“Enter.” She heard the stone doors open and close again, footsteps smacking against the marble flooring. The young woman heard them stop a few feet from where she sat, and peered at the man behind her through the mirror. Mirek stood upright after bowing to her. She briefly heard him address her, but paid it no mind. The sharp lines of his body markings peeked through the sheer white robe he wore. Green skin met blue eyes as they traveled up the man’s reflection to the tops of his maroon striped montrals and back down to his face. “Would you help me with my jewelry, Mirek?” She poses it as a question, knowing he would not and could not disobey. He stepped forward without a word and gently unclasped the gold and ruby headdress from her head, slipping it off and sitting it back on her vanity. He removed the circlets next, placing them on a velvet cushion next to the headdress. She stood, moving behind the stool, the man right on her heels. He unlaced the red damask bodice, slipping it from around her middle and placing it on the chair behind a fabric screen painted with roses. He returned to slip the gold and red damask chiffon shirt from her skirt, raising it above her montrals and placing it next to the bodice. Kneeling, he unfastened the white skirt with fabric Shilian roses sewn onto the top layer and let it pool around her feet. He pulled the skirt from the young woman’s feet and placed it with the other discarded clothing. 

He returned to her back, his hands unlacing her corset. The binding was removed and placed with the other cloth, and the chemise was slipped over her head. She was left in the black lace lingerie she had been dressed in this past morning. Mirek stood behind her, his hands behind his back. She turned her head, her body following soon after. Her chevrons darkened in a blush as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. They were surprisingly soft, something she hadn’t seen in the past two weeks. His hands came to his sides, twitching. She offered a slight smile, and nodded her consent. He brought a hand to her shoulder, caressing her arm as he moved his hand downward to hers, clasping the smaller one when his arrived. The other hand went to her cheek, cradling it as she learnt into the touch. She brought her hands up to his chest, feeling the soft linen that covered him. The man before her took a step forward, drawing his arms around her back, smoothing down the skin there. His fingers traced the curves of white over her ribs and hips. Three markings on each side curved down from her shoulder blades before swooping over her ribs. The lines on her hips swung down to her navel before rising and traveling to the small of her back. Three lines rested on the back of her lower thigh to the front. Mirek’s hands traced them all, and she clutched at the linen while he held her hips. She turned her head toward his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She inhaled the scent of leordra oil and flower petals, sighing as he gently massaged her skin. 

“Your Majesty?” She looked up to find his blue eyes staring back into hers. She sighed slightly, drawing his hands into hers and bringing them up between their chests. 

“When we do this, I want you to call me Ahsoka. I don’t want to be Empress tonight… I just want to be me.” She looked up at him, determination and fear set into the lines of her face. He nodded, a warm smile on his lips. Mirek wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her lips to his. He kissed her passionately, tongue only seeking permission to enter her mouth for a moment before it was granted. He tasted of wine and the sweet Shilian cheeses served after the meal. She felt hands slide up her back to her bra clasp as her own arms slid around the strong neck in front of her. The bra was unclasped, and she moved her arms to allow him to slip the offending garment to the floor. He pushed her front lekku over her shoulders as she pressed her chest to his. The young Empress pushed her hands underneath the linen robe onto the green skin beneath. She pushed away from Mirek, both looking flushed. Her lips were swollen and she saw a hunger in his eyes she’d never had directed at her so openly before. She walked backward until her knees hit the bed. Sitting down, she spoke to him again, fingering the waistline of her underwear. Her front lekku were still pushed over her shoulders and her breasts were on display for him. She felt him watching her flesh move up and down as she breathed. “Take off your robe.” She sounded breathless even as she panted. Her nipples peaked as he pulled the drawstring of the robe loose. 

The robe slipped from his shoulders, pooling around his feet. The green skin expanded under her gaze, and she made note of how beautifully Meht Shili had sculpted this body. Blocks of white marked his chest and abdomen, and she would imagine that he had more markings covering his back. Her lekku twitched in response to his. Instead of moving her arm, she allowed one of her lekku to slip over her shoulder before using it to reach out to him. The tapered end of the appendage curling slightly. He moved toward her, his hand reaching out for the tip of her extended headtail. She didn’t dare let her eyes drift from his face as he gently caressed the sensitive flesh in his hand. She gave him a quiet groan, allowing her eyes to close. His hand traveled up her lekku before moving to her neck and down her body, thumb grazing the side of her breast. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as he lifted her off the bed, saddling her on his hips. Her legs wrapped around him instantly as her arms entangled themselves around his neck. The man sank to his knees on the bed, slowly and shuffling to the head of the bed, eyes never leaving hers. His manhood pressed against her and grazed her heat. The fluids secreted from her sex covering her tentacle and slowly sleeping through the last article of clothing between her and the man before her. Mirek bent forward, carefully laying her down at the head of the bed before kissing her again. 

“Y-.. Ahsoka..” He whispered her name as he pulled away, hands smoothing over the skin and fabric on her hips. The woman moved a hand to caress the flesh of his tall montrals and stubby lekku. The smooth skin twitched under her touch as she brought his lips back to hers. She licked at his bottom lip in question, quickly getting an answer as his lips parted to reveal smooth teeth and tongue. He lapped at the inside of her mouth, hands tight on her sides and hips. He pulled away, nose finding a place in between her neck and lekku. His hands pulled at the waistband of her underwear. “May I..?” She felt his breath ghost across her neck as she let her eyes close. She nodded, feeling him pull away from her body, leaving her cold without him on top of her. His hands pulled at her underwear and she lifted her hips to help him slide them down her thighs. Her legs were drawn up to the ceiling as he lifted her clothing from her. Her eyes opened, seeing her legs pointing straight to the sky, hiding his face as he slowly slipped her underwear from her feet before tossing it to the side of the bed. His hands remained on her calves as he maneuvered her legs to spread apart, feet beside his hips with knees bent. He never took his eyes off her face. Slipping his hands up her body, keeping them on her sides, they slipped under her back. Leaning over her, careful not to touch her body with his, he kissed her again, with more passion than the kisses he had given her. When he pulled away, both were gasping for breath. “May I touch you, Ahsoka?” His eyes never left hers as he asked the question she knew was coming. She shuddered at the sound of her name falling off his lips, back arching. Her breasts grazed his chest as she gave her answer.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is gonna get explicit. Next chapter should be up within the day. This is my first time writing sex scenes so feedback is appreciated!


	22. Seed

His hands slipped up her hips and onto her abdomen, gently pawing the underside of her breasts. He sat above her, glancing between her body and her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her lips parted ever so slightly. She felt his eyes trail over her body, as he moved his big hands up and down her skin. Her back arched, pressing her chest to his. She felt his lips on her neck, gently kissing the skin there before sucking a deep bruise into the flesh. He ripped a moan from her throat as his tongue laved at her skin. Her head rolled back and forth on the soft pillow. Her tentacle gave a twitch as his thigh pressed between her legs. She flushed as a rush of fluid flowed from her, wetting his leg. He ground into her, laying kisses on her lekku. They wrapped themselves over his shoulders and around his neck, drawing him closer. She ran her hands up his arms and down his sides, scraping her nails across his skin. He groaned into her montrals, grinding against her sex with more vigor. She felt a rush of cold air as he pulled away, spurring her eyes to open.

“Mirek..” She didn’t recognize her own voice, breathy and laden with desire. She looked between them, surprised to find her own hips moving in time with his. The chevrons on her head darkened, and she turned her face to the side. His hand trailed up her body, cupping her cheek. He turned her face back toward him, his eyes meeting hers. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Her chevrons darkened further, eyes lowering. “Let me take care of you..” he whispered, eyes gentle. He kept his eyes on her face as his hands smoothed down her body to clutch her hips. He rubbed each marking across her ribs as he went, moving to the markings sprawling across her hips and navel. His hands never trailed lower as she tried to find the words. She took a breath, slowly letting it go as she spoke. 

“Please, be gentle.” Her voice was small, uncertain. He looked surprised at the show of anything but strength but smiled kindly after the shock had faded.

“I promise.” 

He drew back from her, withdrawing until he laid flat on the bed in front of her. He held her eyes until the very last second. She let out a low moan as she felt his tongue on her tentacle. The organ twitched and shuddered as he bathed it with his mouth. Her body arched toward the sky, feet digging into the bed below her. The tentacle began to uncoil from her sex, revealing the orifice it protected. It wormed its way into Mirek’s mouth, curling around his tongue. She brought her arms above her head, holding onto the headboard. The ends of her lekku caressed the tips of his montrals, pleasuring them both. 

“Mirek!” She yelped as he sucked on the sensitive organ in his mouth. She barely noticed the fingers probing her opening or the tiny strands barely protecting her from intrusion. The tips of his fingers plucked at the strings, sending vibrations throughout her whole body. She let out a strangled cry as he gave the sensitive tentacle one last suck before removing his mouth. He presented the tentacle his fingers, allowing it to coil around and squeeze his hand. He crawled up her body, coming back to her face, where he kissed her again. She tasted herself on his tongue, and she let out a low keen. He pulled away from her swollen lips, resting his body on his forearms. He placed his face next to her montral, whispering into it.

“Are you ready?” She gasped, bringing her hands to his shoulders as his lekku slipped around his waist. The young woman nodded her head, breath catching in her throat. She felt him position himself at her opening, one hand still occupied by her tentacle. His sex was hard, the hook already protruding from his skin. The hook’s purpose was to shear the strands from her entrance, it’s appearance assured by a pheromone her body released. The pheromone’s production would cease after she had been entered and the strands broken. She was thrown out of her thoughts as the man above her pressed the head of his sex into her, straining the strands preventing intrusion. She let out a breathy gasp and her tentacle squeezed his hand harder and writhed in his palm. Mirek lowered his head to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth while twisting another. She moaned out in pleasure. He took this moment to thrust through the strands, and she cried out in pain. The discomfort subsided quickly as he thrust into her. She could feel him hitting against the back of her, and she could no longer control her moans. He squeezed her tentacle as her body seized in pleasure. She moaned with each thrust, her breasts carefully attended to by mouth and hand. Her lekku wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer with each thrust. She felt more than heard each grunt punctuating his thrusts. 

“M- Mirek! Please!” She didn’t know what she was begging for but he tended her with what seemed like more vigor. His thrusts were harder and came faster, he started to stroke her tentacle. She let out screams of pleasure, her body arching into his as she finally reached her high. She squeezed around him as her body let loose a torrent of fluid. The man above her growled before giving a final thrust, spilling his seed inside of her. They panted heavily as they came down from their shared high, bodies lax. He carefully withdrew himself from her body and she mewled as her tentacle breached her with it’s tip, keeping the seed within her. She lay there with sweat cooling on her skin as she briefly heard Mirek’s footsteps. He came back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He wiped her down with care before tucking her into bed, underneath the duvet. She was already asleep when he pressed a kiss to her lips and rose to dress and go back to his own chamber.


	23. Political Advantages

She rolled onto her side, burying her face into the pillow. A leg found its way to her chest as she stretched. Her body rolled against the silken sheets, allowing her eyes to meet the morning sun. The rich red draperies met her eye, coloring the sunlight as it filtered through. Her back arched toward the morning sky as she raised from the bed. Throwing back the duvet, she briefly noticed that Mirek’s seed stained the sheets, causing her to flush. She stood and walked to her vanity, foregoing a robe. She turned in the mirror, taking in bruises and bite marks on her skin. She ran her hands over her body, wincing at the tenderness in her breasts, a corset would be a nuisance. The young woman stretched her arms above her head before turning to walk to the refresher. Once inside, she noticed the lingering gazes on the men’s faces, a proud smirk persisting on Mirek’s lips. She threw her head back and laughed before addressing them.

“Don’t worry, you’ll all get your turn. I’ll be sure to be black and blue by the time the rotation starts again.” She chuckled at the abashed looks on each face. Luka and Rex took her hands and helped her into the bath, where she moved to the far side where Mirek stood waiting. She sat down and leaned her head back, looking up at him. Raising her hand from the perfumed water, she cupped his cheek and brought his face down for a sweet kiss. When they had parted, the men closest to her began to wash her face and head. As Tup’s ghosted over the bruise on her neck, she hissed in protest. A whispered apology was her reply, with a delicate kiss pressed to the aching flesh.

* * *

After her lekku and montrals were washed and buffed, she was lifted from the water and seated on the edge of the tub by Rocha and Kix. She leaned against Mirek as the other two washed her body. They cleaned her tentacle of Mirek’s remaining seed, the sponges gentle on her skin. The young Empress was lowered back into the bath where she rinsed her body before moving to the other side of the marble tub. Anakin and Cural helped her out of the bath as Obi-Wan and Fives toweled her dry. Echo and Tup slid white lace lingerie up her legs while Jesse and Kit fastened the matching bra around her breasts. She winced as they tightened it but showed no other reaction. Walking out into the center of her chamber, she was helped up onto the stool so her consorts could begin dressing her. Mirek and Riku slipped a linen chemise over her head, tying it in the front. Ocan and Lur fastened a girdle over the chemise and she shot them a grateful look for sparing her the pains of a corset. Cural and Obi-Wan appeared with a white silk off-the-shoulder shirt that was promptly slid over her head. The sleeves only reached the middle of her forearm before tapering off with gold ties. A high-waisted deep red skirt with gold detailing in a paisley design was produced by Anakin and Lur, and she was helped into it by Riku and Fives.

Helped down from the stool, she was led over to her vanity by Rex and Jesse. Makeup was dutifully applied to the bruise on her neck while a necklace of rubies and gold was slung about her neck. A headdress of rubies and gold was placed on her head, the circlets following close behind it. More ruby circlets were placed around her front lekku, signifying that she was a married woman. A ruby would be added onto each circlet after she consummated with each of her consorts, sixteen rubies on each circlet in total. New circlets would be added if she took more consorts in the future. Sighing, she got up from the stool and walked toward the closed stone doors that lead into her chambers. A knock from Anakin signaled the guards to open said door and she began her journey toward the throne room, two lines of eight consorts following behind her.

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened and she moved gracefully down the carpeted aisle to the gilded chair on the dais in front of her. Sitting, she motioned for her consorts to take seats on the four large cushions placed slightly behind the dais. Occuran and her other advisors moved toward them, bowing before her. 

“Your Majesty.” They chorused their greetings, keeping their heads lowered until addressed.

“Gentlemen.” She spoke with surety, her voice carrying toward their montrals. They rose, hands clasped in front of them. “I assume there are matters demanding my attention, if you would bring them to light.” She intoned power in her voice, crossing her ankles discreetly beneath her skirt. 

“Your Majesty,” Occuran began. “The Chancellor of the Human Republic, Mon Mothma, is sending representatives to meet with you for discussions on the continuation of the alliance. Senator Bail Organa and Senator Padmé Amidala will be arriving two days from today. They will be accompanied by two Jedi who we are told wish to discuss additional matters with you on behalf of the Jedi Order.” The young Empress nodded her head, thinking. She cleared her throat before she began to speak.

“We’ll hold a banquet and a subsequent ball in honor of their arrival before the discussions begin. Invite the tribe leaders, as well as my father’s brother and his family, a meeting is long overdue.” She placed her hands in her lap as the men before her began to scribble on P.A.D.Ds. 

“Your Majesty, the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze, is requesting to meet with you to discuss the possibility of an alliance between the Shilian Empire and Mandalore.” Looking up, she held her hand out for a P.A.D.D, which she was swiftly handed by a servant. She skimmed through the information on Mandalore available, as well as the Duchess’s request. She began to address her advisors.

“Will such an alliance benefit the Empire?”

“We believe so, Your Majesty.”

“Very well then,” she handed the P.A.D.D back to the servant. “Take that to my office. Occuran, push the feast back a day and send an invitation to the Duchess to stay with us for the duration of the negotiations. Draw up a schedule for when I will meet the Senators, the Jedi, and the Duchess.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”


	24. Bruises and Balms

The young Empress was seated at her desk in her office, going over reports, when Occuran walked in. She lifted her head slightly, watching him bow to her.

“Your Majesty.” 

“Occuran, what news do you have?” 

“Your Majesty, the tribe leaders have all responded in the affirmative. With your permission, we’ll dispatch a shuttle to transport them on the day of the feast.” He handed her a data P.A.D.D which she quickly placed her wrist over, imprinting the seal onto the document before handing it back. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I also have to schedule for the negotiations. We have planned for five days of negotiations. Communications have been sent to the Human Republic asking them to postpone the senators’ departure which they have graciously agreed to. We told them of the Duchess’s arrival and how you would prefer to meet your guests all at once.” She nodded in understanding, taking a breath.

“What of my uncle and his family? Have they responded?” 

“They have, Your Majesty. They will arrive on the day of the feast.” She exhaled, relieved.

“Make sure they arrive before our foreign guests, I wish to greet them without protocol getting in the way.” The man before her bowed, and as he rose, she waved her hand, dismissing him. 

“Your Majesty.” As Occuran walked out the door, she slouched back in her chair and closed her eyes, drifting away.

* * *

Cural had her pinned to the bed, face down, hips up. He was riding her hard and fast, rubbing her back lekku. She had her face buried in a pillow, muffling her whimpers. Her insides felt like they would turn inside out if he thrust into her one more time. Her tentacle was curled up at her navel, shying away from questing hands. His fingertips pressed into the skin of her hips so harshly she was sure there would be bruises there in the morning. He rutted against her like an animal, growling and groaning at her. She would bear it, she told herself. Once an heir was conceived, she could throw this animal out of her bed for good. She lost track of how much time passed before he finally spilled his seed inside her. He removed himself from her body and her tentacle quickly inserted itself into her opening. She let out a groan, before getting up and moving toward the refresher. She locked herself in until she heard him leave. Moving back toward the bed, she picked up a silk robe and put it on before tucking herself under the duvet again. Sleep didn’t come easily that night, a hot tear slid down her cheek before she finally succumbed to the soft pillows.

* * *

She awoke that morning sore and stiff with muscle pain. She yawned, pushing back the duvet and sheets, feeling her abdomen cramp. She let out a strangled groan before getting up and walking slowly to the refresher. Before she walked in front of the open doors, she straightened her back and lifted her head high. Composing herself, she walked into the refresher. Bypassing the tub, she walked straight toward the sink and the cabinet above it. Throwing open the cabinet doors, she saw many bottles of perfumes and oils. Looking around, she found pain medication and a glass. Taking the bottle and glass from the shelf, she filled the glass with water. Opening the bottle, she poured two pills into her hand, quickly throwing them back and chugging the entire glass of water. She placed the pills back in the cabinet, drawing the glass to her chest. She could feel their eyes watching her as she placed the glass down and walked toward the floor length mirror. With a wave of her hand, Luka and Rocha came up behind her, slipping her robe off. She could hear the quiet gasps from the men in the room. The young woman eyed the deep bruises on her hips and shoulders. Sighing, she walked back over toward the cabinet and pulled out a cream. Walking back to the mirror, she raised her hand and allowed two fingers to twitch. Kit and Mirek came over and she handed them the cream, which they opened. When she was little, her mother put this cream on her bruises. It would heal them faster than just leaving them be. She winced as Mirek rubbed the cream into her hips while Kit worked it into her shoulders. 

When they had finished, she took the cream back to the cabinet and put it in its rightful place. Walking back to the tub, she allowed Fives and Echo to help her into the bath. Walking through the warm water to the other side, she turned around to allow Anakin, Rex, and Lur to begin washing her head.

* * *

After her montrals and lekku were washed, she was lifted out of the tub by Lur and Rex. Turning, she saw Obi-Wan waiting with a sponge. At her nod, he began gently washing her torso as Rex and Lur washed her arms. He dabbed over the bruises, wincing as she hissed at the pain. As he went to wash below her navel, she snatched his wrist with a shaky hand. As he looked up at her, she whispered one word in his ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Gently.” 

He pressed a kiss to the lekku closest to his mouth, and she released his hand. As he washed her womanhood, she did not cry out, but her shoulders tensed, and her hands clutched his hair. As he removed his hand, she let out the shaky breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Turning around she slid back into the water. With a wave of her hand, her consorts slowly moved out of the refresher, some with concern on their faces, others glaring at Cural. She caught Obi-Wan’s hand before he left. The doors were closed and he looked at her with a question in his eyes. 

“In the drawer below the sink, there is a small cylinder of metal with a button on it. Would you bring it to me?” A small pained smile was her only answer as he turned to retrieve the item. Once he had returned she moved to sit back on the side of the tub, feeling his arm slide around her waist. She took the cylinder from his hand and aimed it at her navel and turned it on. A purple ray of light lit up her skin as she moved it back and forth from her tentacle to her navel, and she sighed from the relief it brought. At Obi-Wan’s confused stare, she chuckled and began to explain. “It’s a new invention, a dermal regenerator. Heals torn muscles easily.” He nodded in understanding. Turning the tool off, she handed it back to him and he put it away. Helping her from the bath, he toweled her dry and opened the refresher doors. Anakin and Jesse swiftly dressed her in red lace lingerie. After they were finished, she was drawn to the center of the room where her consorts dressed her for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn’t go into the dress Ahsoka wore but you’ll see why in the next chapter. Hope y’all enjoy!


	25. Flowers and Candles

All she could think about was that her feet were stiff and sore. She had run around the palace all day like a madwoman to oversee all the preparations for the banquet, the ball, the guest suites, the negotiations, plans for her uncle and his family, she hadn’t been able to sit down for more than 15 minutes at a time. She was currently sitting in the private library in her private wing of the palace, dressed in nothing but her underwear and a heavy maroon robe. The young woman was lounging on a chaise paging through a book, waiting for the servant who asked her to wait here to reappear. She was given this robe whilst all her clothing and jewelry were returned to her rooms. The only explanation the servant would give was that her consort was preparing something for her. The Empress sat in her library, puzzled by all the secrecy and what Anakin was doing. She pulled the robe tighter around her, ghosting her hands over her freshly healed bruises. Letting out a sigh, she returned her hands to the book in her lap.

“Your Majesty.” 

Looking up, she saw the servant in the doorway. Silently, she moved to the side, extending her arm toward the bedroom. The young woman put the book down on the stone table beside her and stood. Walking into the hall, she found her pathway lined with candles and flowers. The guards had been dismissed, and as she walked along the short path to her bedroom door, she found herself smitten with this sweetness. She came in front of the open doors to her bedroom and found candles scattered about the room, bathing it in a soft light. There were hundreds of flowers filling the room with their sweet perfume. Shilian rose petals were strayed across her bed, which was covered only in silken sheets. A soft light emanated from the refresher, and she motioned for the servant to close the doors to her bedroom. Walking toward the refresher, she saw Anakin standing inside, wearing only white loose fitting pants. She laughed quietly at the proud smile he was sporting. The bath was filled with warm water and rose petals, heavy with her favorite oils and perfumes. She stepped forward and held out her hand to him, which he promptly took. He drew her closer to him until she was pressed flush against his chest. 

“Empress, will you allow me to bathe you?”

She nodded her head, breathless, as he slipped his hands to her waist and untied the drawstring of the robe. It slipped from her shoulders onto the floor as his hands unclasped her bra and slid her underwear down her legs. He took the circlets from her montrals and placed them on the velvet cushion sitting on a table nearby. Finished undressing her, he brought his hands to his own pants, a question in his eyes. She brought her hand to the side of his face and kissed him briefly in answer. He hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of his pants and pushed them off his hips. His desire hit her on the stomach, bobbing against her. He flushed slightly, before bringing his hands to hers, wrapping them around his neck. Those hands traveled down her sides to her hips before lifting her up. She hooked her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bath. He sank into the waist deep water and kissed her thoroughly, tongue questing throughout her mouth. She careened backward, her arms sliding off his shoulders as she lay herself on the surface of the water, arms outstretched. She looked up at him through lidded eyes, moving her lekku to the sides of her body so they rested in the water, giving him an uninhibited view of her body. 

She ran her hands down over her montrals slowly, letting out a low moan as she caressed the sensitive organ. His eyes followed her hands across every plane and curve. Trailing her hands down her body, her fingers met his abdomen. She allowed them to travel up his body, hers following in their wake. As her arms wound around his strong shoulders, she pressed her chest to his. He moved to sit on the small ledge that rimmed the bath, pulling her into his lap. He reached behind her and produced a sponge that he promptly started to smooth over her skin. The man she was on top of ran the sponge laden with oils up and down her back and across her shoulders. He gently washed her montrals and lekku, kissing his way down each headtail. Turning, he set her on the ledge in the warm water and withdrew himself from her body. His fingers trailed down her legs until they got to her feet. He pulled them from the water one by one, massaging them until the ache had left her muscles. She relaxed into his ministrations, laying her head back on the edge of the bath. Next thing she knew, she was back in his arms, being carried out of the cooling water. She shivered as the air touched her skin and she cuddled closer toward Anakin’s warm flesh. He grabbed a large towel that almost resembled a blanket and draped them both in it. Wiping his feet on a mat near the door, he carried them both to the chaise in the corner of her bedroom. A towel had been laid out already and candles and bowls of flowers surrounded the chaise. He sat down, and laid back onto the back of the chaise, pulling her with him. She snuggled into his shoulder, enjoying the smell of flowers, candles, oils, and something that was distinctly Anakin. He stroked her back beneath the towel, pressing kisses into her montrals. 

“Thank you.” She whispered into his skin. “I needed this more than I knew.” 

“It’s my job to make you happy. It makes me glad that I can do that for you.” His chest rumbled beneath her head, and she stifled a laugh as the vibrations tickled her sensitive montrals. She nestled into him for a moment longer before standing. She held her hand out to him, and he came to her willingly. She started to walk toward the bed, but his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back to face him, her eyes posing a question. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” His eyes were gentle and she felt his hands trail down her arms to clasp her hands in his. She grinned, and he looked confused for a moment before she brought his hands up to her lips and kissed each knuckle in turn. 

“Thank you, Anakin. Thank you for asking. But I want this.” Her eyes looked up at his through her lashes, his hands still pressed to her lips. A smile broke through the slightly shocked expression. She supposed he hadn’t expected an empress to speak so. 

“Your happiness is my goal, Your Majesty.” She took his face in her hands, and brought him down for a sweet kiss. 

“When we are alone in this room, call me Ahsoka.” He pressed his forehead into hers before whispering her name.

“Ahsoka.”

She pulled him back toward the bed, crawling up toward the headboard. When he dived onto the bed, she was confused for a moment at why he hadn’t joined her, but as he started to lick her sex, she could think no more. He brought her over that pleasurable cliff three times that way, with her tentacle in his mouth and his tongue in her opening. She was in an absolute frenzy, begging and pleading. For what, she didn’t know. Her body arched off the sheets and he struggled to keep her hips against his mouth. He drank up her essence each time she was plunged over the cliff. Her tentacle was almost down his throat when he finally pulled off. She almost dragged him up her body for a sloppy kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue and moaned as he caressed her lekku. She felt him position his desire at her entrance and as she looked into his eyes, all she could moan was one word. 

“Please.” He slammed into her and she screamed in pleasure, her body bowing into his. They screamed each other’s names until all they could do was howl with pleasure. He rutted into her for the better part of an hour, and she came twice more like this. All she could think about was his manhood inside her and how good it felt. She yelled out as she came again, squeezing him until he spilled his seed inside her with a deep groan. He laid on top of her, supported by his forearms for what felt like forever. When he withdrew, her tentacle plunged straight into her and she let out another moan of overstimulated pleasure. He left to the refresher and came back with a cool damp sponge. He wiped away the sweat from her body and their combined fluids from her thighs before lifting her up and placing her underneath the sheets. She watched him through hooded eyes as he moved to put out every candle in the room. After returning the sponge, he came back to her and kissed her sweetly before bidding her goodnight. She whispered in response.

“Sleep well, Anakin..” before drifting off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’ve noticed some of you guys want to put requests in! So I’m leaving my email below. Feel free to leave anything in there as long as it isn’t spam or a link to 4chan. Haha. Okee well I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> omigodao3@gmail.com


	26. Laughing and Cursing

She woke to the sweet smell of flowers. Rising from her bed, she let the sheets pool around her waist. Looking up at the glass dome above her, she watched as the sun filtered through the red drapes hung from the center of the dome to the sides. She looked around herself at the flowers and the extinguished candles, a smile finding its way onto her lips. She was drawn from that feeling with a swift clang coming from the refresher. 

“Kriff!” 

She giggled at the outburst and got out of bed, stretching her arms high above her head. Walking toward the open doors she saw Fives scrambling on the floor, trying to clean up the spilt bowl of oil. She started outright laughing then, standing before her consorts stark naked, watching Fives try to scoop the oil back into the bowl. She knelt down beside him and took his hands. 

“Just leave it, there is plenty more where it came from. I’ll have the maids clean it up.” He looked equal parts relieved and embarrassed as she chuckled and walked to the long braided rope in the corner of the room. Tugging on it, they all heard a chime and her personal maid came rushing in. 

“Your Majesty.” The girl bowed to her, before speaking again. “How may I assist you?” Ahsoka stood tall and proud, almost as if she wasn’t standing unclothed before 16 men and a servant. She motioned over to the floor.

“We appear to have had a bit of a spill with the leordra oil. If you’d take care of it so no one slips and splits their head open it would be much appreciated.” The maid bowed again.

“Your Majesty.” The girl scurried over to clean up the oil and the bowl, quickly taking her leave. As the maid servant closed the small door hidden in a nook of the refresher, the young Empress turned back towards Fives, going up to him and kissing his cheek lightly.

“No need to worry.” She chuckled to herself as Luka and Rex took her arms and helped her into the warm bath. She drifted over to where Anakin was standing, and brought her hand up to his face. She gently brought him down for a fond kiss before she whispered thanks into his ear for last night. Before he could respond, she took her place at the head of the bath and allowed Kit, Rocha, and Kix to buff her montrals and lekku.

* * *

She was pulled up from the bath by Anakin and Obi-Wan, and they finished washing her body swiftly. She supposed that was best, considering what today has in store. She half ran out of the bath as best she could without drenching anyone. Rocha and Cural helped her out of the bath and she had to repress a flinch at Cural’s touch. Lur and Mirek patted her dry, and Fives and Echo subsequently dressed her in a strapless black lace bra and black lace underwear. With a horribly concealed nod between the two that was attempted to be over her head, they gently lifted her by the underarms high above their heads. The hands farthest from her clasped her own hands as they raced to the stool in the center of the room. She let out a rather undignified squeal as they lifted her before proceeding to laugh as they tried to race forward while not dropping her. In the end, she made it up to the stool without anyone dropping her. Jesse and Kix produced a linen off-the-shoulder chemise and deftly slid it over her head and onto her shoulders. Rex and Kit came up with her corset, which Rex laced her into. An off-the-shoulder blood red chiffon shirt was produced by Obi-Wan and Cural, which was thrown over her head. The sleeves billowed out and were tied at the wrist with artful bows. The neckline was secured with a bow that was at the center of her chest. A high waisted tapa patterned skirt in red and gold was brought to her by Luka and Rocha, which they helped her into and fastened it at the center of her back with an imperceptible zip. As she was helped down from the stool, she was led over to her vanity by Lur and Kit. Lur placed a headdress of gold and rubies on her head, depicting Shilian wildlife. Kit placed her circlets on her montrals signifying her rule and on her lekku signifying her spouses. They now bore three rubies instead of two. 

“Your Majesty.” She turned on the pouf as Kit fastened a gold and ruby necklace around her neck to see Obi-Wan addressing her. “We have selected some ensembles for the banquet and the ball tonight.” She waved her hand and the doors to her suite opened, showing eighteen servants displaying headdresses, ball gowns, and other jewelry. One gown was a red and black sleeved ball gown with slight gold accents with a delicate headdress, bracelets, and gold choker. She immediately waved that one off, deeming it far too simple for an event of this size. The Empress was the strength of Shili, she reflected their wealth and craft. The next dress was a red and gold paisley design off-the-shoulder gown with so much width a small city could fit underneath the skirt. Gold bangles and a giant headdress with what looked like a halo attached the back of it accompanied the dress. She rolled her eyes, obviously her father had been consulted. She waved her hand again and laid eyes upon the final ensemble. The gown was deep red and gold, the skirt made from a maroon-looking chiffon with Shilian flowers on the hem. The flower pattern was sewn all over the bodice, a sheer boat neck neckline with the flowers crawling over her shoulders and back. The headdress was a collection of gold Shilian flowers with rubies at their centers. It was accompanied by a ruby bracelet and gold bangle. She nodded in approval before jumping up. 

“I expect you all to be present for the arrival of our foreign guests and my family, so don’t be late.” At their worried faces she threw a laugh over her shoulder as she hastened out the door to see to the last minute preparations.


	27. Family

After seeing that the suites were prepared, the lunch menu set, the preparations for security and the arrival of their guests, and the feast and ball preparations, she was sipping caff in the garden with her father. 

“Are you excited to see Uncle Koru, Father?” 

“I am, my tunguma. It was very gracious of you to invite them.” She laughed at that, taking her father’s hand.

“Oh Father, we are family. I heard that Uncle Koru and Aunt Mehtura had children a while ago.”

“Yes, your young cousins.” She looked toward the horizon, a hand brought to her stomach. 

“Tell me, how are your consorts behaving?” She turned toward her father, with an assurance on the tip of her tongue. Before it rolled off, it caught in her throat and she looked away before taking a sip of caff. “Ahsoka, you’re only three in, who could have possibly done anything?” He paused for a moment before speaking again. “It was Cural, wasn’t it?” She barely cringed but her father knew her tells too well. “I will talk with him.” She turned toward him so fast, her headdress almost shifted. 

“Father, don’t.” 

“What did he do Ahsoka?” She sighed, laying her head on her father’s shoulder. He draped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. “How about this, what does he need more training in?” She hid her blush in his linen covered shoulder. She buried herself in the soft yellow fabric, staring down at the white pants he was wearing. 

“The bedroom.” She whispered, and she felt her father tense as her words reached his montrals. He relaxed almost instantly before replying. 

“Alright, I‘ll see to it.” The low rumble of his voice served to calm her a bit before she replied.

“Thank you, Father.” She heard steps approach and picked her head up off her father’s shoulder. Turning, she saw a maid servant, the girl bowed before she spoke, as was the custom.

“Your Majesty. Your uncle and his family have entered Corvala air space.” She jumped up, pulling her father with her. 

“Send word to my consorts as well as the rest of the staff that will be attending my family. Send word to my advisors as well.” She watched the maid bow and scurry off before taking her father’s hand and hastening around the palace to the front plateau. The palace was built on the tallest plateau in Corvala and the landing area was on a separate plateau connected to the palace grounds by a bridge. Shilian vines and flowers were planted in beds running along the sides of the bridge. As she and her father began to walk along the bridge, the four guards stationed at the end of it followed obediently behind them. She slipped her hand into the crook of her father’s arm as they walked. Behind her, she heard her consorts walk along the bridge. As they reached the plateau, her consorts fanned out behind her and her father. Her father stopped a step behind her, and she folded her hands in front of her. She watched the shuttle plated in gold with the family crest engraved into its side circle the plateau before landing. It blew a gust of wind that rustled her skirt, the shuttle doors slid open to reveal her Uncle Koru and his wife, Aunt Mehtura, step forward. Behind her, her consorts bowed in deference. The Lord and Lady Tirun were both a light shade of blue, her slightly more green than him. They wore elegant traveling clothes, light. Her dress was made of a green chiffon, while he wore a pale yellow jacket and loose fitting white pants strapped to his calves by bits of leather. Her lekku and montrals were a deep blue, with her two circlets on her lekku signifying her marriage and a modest headdress of gold on her head. Her uncle wore a headband of akul teeth on his green striped montrals and lekku. Their children walked behind them, a girl and two boys. The boys were older but walked behind their younger sister who looked to be about six while they were about thirteen. Uncle Koru was only announced first because he was a direct blood relation to her while Aunt Mehtura was an aunt by marriage. The little girl was green in skin color with stubby little lekku and montrals in a light maroon. Her dress was short sleeved and she wore a gold headdress like her mother. 

The boys were both purple, albeit two different shades. One was more of a lilac while the other was a periwinkle. Their lekku and montrals both matched their mother’s in a deep blue. They wore headbands of akul teeth and canary yellow jackets with flowing white pants strapped around their calves with leather like their father’s. As they approached her, they all bowed, whilst the youngest was a tiny bit wobbly. She had to withhold a laugh, although a small smile made its way onto her face. 

“Your Majesty.” They said in unison, although it did sound a bit garbled from the little one. It came out more like ‘Your Maheshy’ instead of ‘Your Majesty’. As they rose, she began to speak. 

“Welcome to Corvala. I’m extremely pleased you accepted my invitation.” She smiled gently at the children before looking to her uncle. He bowed his head before speaking again.

“We are honored for the invitation, Your Majesty.” She flapped her hand at them.

“Nonsense, we are family. Now, won’t you introduce me to your lovely children?” She watched a smile spread across his face while her aunt’s calm demeanor cracked just a bit to show a little more than a polite smile. 

“Of course, Your Majesty. This is our daughter, Kora.” He gestured toward the little girl and she smiled at the youngster kindly. “And our sons, Mirek and Otomu.” She lit up at the name Mirek, she knelt down before beginning to speak to them. 

“Mirek, hmm? I have a husband named Mirek.” She held out her hand toward the larger Mirek, and watched as he strode over to her. As he took her hand and crouched down beside her, she spoke to the children again. “This is your cousin, Mirek.” She held out her hand to the boy, and he hesitantly took it. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she put the little periwinkle hand in the large green one. She watched as the larger Mirek said hello to the little boy before he stood, bowed, and returned to the line. She took Otomu’s hand next, and spoke. “Hello, how old are you?” He took a step closer to her before opening his mouth. 

“I’m 12, he’s 11, and she’s 5.” She smiled and pulled him in for a delicate hug, he put his arm around her neck and she kept her hand on his back. 

“12! You’re practically a man! Your brother isn’t far behind either.” She laughed as their faces lit up before Otomu rejoined his brother. She turned to the little girl, taking both her small hands into hers and looking her in the eyes. “Hello little one, my name is Ahsoka.” She was surprised when the girl darted right into her arms. The young Empress chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the girl and stood, saddling the little one on her hip. She turned toward her aunt and uncle. “Come, you’re just in time for lunch.” As she turned and began walking across the bridge with her family and consorts behind her, she enjoyed the weight of the girl in her arms and she couldn’t help but wonder if this is what motherhood would be like.


	28. Senators, Jedi, A Duchess, And A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

The luncheon had concluded and her extended family had retired to their rooms to rest before the banquet tonight. She was currently in the throne room just waiting for her other guests to arrive. Both ships were set to land at the same time, to be diplomatic she was told. She didn’t understand what landing had to do with diplomacy but she deferred. Her consorts chattered amongst themselves idly while they waited for their guests to make their appearance. She was just, waiting. Sitting on her throne, waiting for the others to arrive. She huffed and put her chin in her hand, absentmindedly running a hand down her lekku. To any other person she looked like the picture of royalty, albeit a bit bored. Togruta were not made to sit still, they were made to hunt, to fight. When she was just a princess, she was always in the stables or out in the turu fields even if her mother insisted a whole battalion come with her. She hunted and she ran and she danced in those turu fields. The guards would form a large circle around her, just out of hearing range, with their backs turned. When she was younger, she often just hid in the tall grass to confuse them. They would search for her for hours before they finally found her or she got bored. She often fell asleep in the turu grass, and it would result in the same type of search. They would call for her over and over again until she finally awoke or if they found her. She’d stay asleep if they found her and she’d be carried back to the palace. She chuckled to herself, thinking about her carefree past as a servant approached her. He bowed before his monarch and spoke.

“Your Majesty, your guests have arrived.” She straightened and waved her hand at the boy. Her consorts quieted, angling themselves into practiced relaxed positions. They waited a moment before the stone doors were pushed open by the guards, and she saw Occuran escorting a troupe of five people to present themselves to her. Looking about, she saw a blonde haired woman dressed in a blue and deep pink dress with a high collar. Mandalorian orchids were in her hair and the young Empress could only assume she was the Duchess. Looking to the Duchess’s right, she saw a man with black hair and a small goatee. He wore simple grey robes, but carried himself well. On his right was a small woman with brown hair encased in gold. She wore a purple gown and jacket, as well as a necklace of gold to match her hair piece. The Empress labeled them as the senators sent from the Republic. Behind them walked a dark skinned human man and a Kel Dorian. Both wore plain robes and a lightsaber swung at each of their hips. They came to a stop a few feet away from the dais, and bowed to her with Occuran. With a wave of her hand, they rose and Occuran began to speak. 

“Your Majesty, may I present Senators Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala,” he said, motioning toward the senators. “And the Duchess of Mandalore, her highness Satine Kryze.” He motioned to the blonde woman and she gave her a polite nod. “As well as Master Jedi Mace Windu and Plo Koon.” They bowed their heads respectfully to her, which she returned with a slight incline of her own head. 

“Welcome to Shili. I hope your trips were not too straining. In honor of your arrival, we have prepared a banquet and subsequent ball. Rooms have been prepared for all of you, and my staff will see to your every request. I also have my chief of security readily available should any assistance or discussion between personnel be needed.” She finished and watched as Bail Organa moved his hands behind his back to begin speaking. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. You are most generous. On behalf of the Republic, we look forward to our continued friendship.” She gave him a small polite smile and a nod of the head. 

“The Jedi also wish for a long friendship with the great Shilian Empire, and we are most grateful that Your Majesty has agreed to meet with us.” Mace Windu’s voice was grave and deep, his face dour. She nodded to the Jedi, returning the grave expression.

“Mandalore thanks Your Majesty for this chance to negotiate an alliance.” She turned her head toward the Duchess, giving her a smile. 

“Shili also looks forward to a lasting relationship with Mandalore, as well as the Republic.” She saw a peek of green about a meter behind the group in front of her. A grin found its way onto her face, as she rose and walked around the confused group of foreigners. They turned to watch as she scooped Kora up and watched as she brought the little girl back with her to sit the girl on her lap. She briefly heard someone whisper as she passed the group for a second time. 

“Is she the Empress’s daughter?” She laughed lightly before shaking her head. 

“No she is not my daughter, this is Lady Kora Tirun. My youngest cousin.” She laughed again at the blush that spread across Senator Organa’s face as the little one buried her head in the young woman’s shoulder. “You must be tired from your journey. My consorts will escort you to your rooms, and we will rejoice tonight in celebration of new and continued friendships.” She stood on her feet, and watched as her consorts stood and walked along the aisle, eight in front of the guests and eight behind. Once they had left, she turned toward her cousin. “Now you, you should be with your parents and your brothers. Do you know the way back?” At the little girl’s nod, Ahsoka placed her on the ground and watched her scamper off.


	29. Dresses and Dreads

The young Empress was freshly bathed again and in nothing but a strapless red lace bra and red lace underwear. She was up on the stool again to allow her consorts to dress her in the under layers of the dress. Echo and Obi-Wan slid a white linen chemise over her head, attaching the neckline to her bra with magniclips. The chemise was sleeveless and came to a sweetheart neckline like the dress. Rex and Kit put a corset around her, Rex fastening it to her body. A crinoline was produced by Fives and Lur, which Anakin and Mirek helped her step into. They fastened the crinoline at her corseted waist, adjusting it until the clip was at the center of her back. Two petticoats were added by Luka and Cural, to hide the boning of the crinoline. Rocha and Jesse helped her down from the stool and helped her to sit down on the stool. Tup and Luka brought the dress carefully over her head, and once her head was through, they pulled her arms through the straps of the dress and attached it at her back. Standing, she let the dress fall elegantly around her. Moving to her vanity, she sat on the pouf before it and watched as Kix and Ocan attached the headdress to her head, sliding her circlets on her montrals and lekku. Her bracelets were slid onto her slim wrists and she looked them over, nodding.

She moved gracefully over to the chaise that had been pulled out to the center of the room. The young Empress reclined regally before she clapped her hands twice, and servants flooded the room. Her consorts lined up to be dressed and the servants went to work. Each man was dressed in white pants with gold ties about their calves, and all were dressed in varying hues of deep red coats hemmed in gold to compliment her dress. They all received circlets or headbands featuring large rubies in their centers. The coats were made of rich leather and light chiffon. The sleeves were chiffon, fastened at the wrists, while the coat was made of dyed akul leather, with flourished backs that fell to the floor. The Tano Family crest was inlaid into the backs of the jackets, the leather expertly crafted. The two akul held much detail, and the Empress they bowed to was made to resemble herself. A gold and ruby bangle was placed around each consort’s left ankle, matching the bangles around her left wrist. She nodded in approval and the servants left quickly. She watched her consorts stand there, not sure what to do, and she chuckled before waving them over. Obi-Wan was the first to move and she held out her hand to him. He took her hand and she drew him around the chaise before pulling him onto it behind her. Once he’d settled himself, she leaned back against his chest, sighing contentedly. She watched as her other consorts drew closer, sitting around the chaise on the floor. Cural was not so stealthily pushed to the outside of the group. They brought over pillows and cushions to sit on, and she led Mirek to sit in front of her. The young woman held his hand as she spoke.

“I don’t need to tell you all that these next few days will be extremely important. I’m counting on you all. Negotiations with the Republic and with Mandalore must go well. Some of you came from the Republic and some of you might feel an allegiance to it. You must act for the interests of the Empire. I cannot afford for the Republic to have an edge. The Republic needs Shili, we do not need the Republic and as a result, they are willing to do almost anything to keep in our good graces. You must be united in your purpose. That means no arguments in front of the Duchess, the Senators, or the Jedi. And yes, I know the Duchess and Senator Amidala are attractive, but please do not flirt with them. You know the punishments for infidelity, and even though they are old, they are still heavily enforced.” The men nodded their heads in understanding, and some looked ashamed. She could tell she had caught some fantasies, better to nip them in the bud then let them flourish. There was another knock at the door, and she looked up, confused.

“Enter.” She called, and a servant rushed into the room. “What is it?”

“Your Majesty, another Jedi has arrived.” She furrowed her brow, surprised.

“What in stars’ name do you mean? There are already Jedi here.”

“Apparently Your Majesty, this Jedi is a Togrutan and the Jedi were originally going to bring her but she was delayed.” Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her hand into her forehead.

“You will tell Occuran to greet her, tell him I am still preparing for the ball, and that I send my apologies. I will meet her tonight.” The servant bowed and bolted out of the room to speak to Occuran. She dropped her head onto Obi-Wan’s chest again, exasperated. “Oh my stars.” Her consorts all chuckled at that. “What do the Jedi even want, anyways?” She sighed again, relaxing into Obi-Wan as he massaged her tense shoulders.

* * *

“Your Majesty, may I present Master Jedi Shaak Ti.” She nodded to the woman before speaking. They had all gathered in the banquet hall, her family on the right, and the guests on the left. Her consorts were sitting around her and Kora was seated happily in her lap. 

“I welcome you to Shili. Forgive me for not greeting you when you arrived, there were other matters I had to see to.” The Jedi bowed, and spoke again.

“Your Majesty, I must apologize for my late arrival. I was delayed longer than expected. Your Majesty has nothing to apologize for.” She inclined her head graciously to the woman before speaking again.

“Then let us begin the banquet.”


	30. Dance Exhaustion

She watched as everyone had finished eating, waiting to have the doors to the ballroom open. Kora cuddled closer to her, laying her little head on her chest. As the last fork was put down, she got up, cradling Kora. 

“Now that we have dined, I am pleased to announce the beginning of the ball.” The heavy stone doors were opened and she watched as people filed into the ballroom. She was followed by her consorts, and she walked up the steps to her throne, sitting and placing the little girl in her lap. Music began to play, and she watched on as her guests danced. Her aunt and uncle were dancing with two different Jedi, her uncle with Shaak Ti and her aunt with Plo Koon. She noticed Mace Windu standing by the wall, watching the proceedings. Her consorts were seated on cushions near her, and were watching the dancing, waiting for her to get up and take one of them to the floor. She looked down and saw Kora smiling as she watched all the pretty colors. “Kora.” The girl looked up with curiosity. “I think dancing is in order, will you come dance with me?” Kora’s smile widened and she nodded her head furiously.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ahsoka laughed and hoisted the child on her hip, walking to the center of the ballroom. Couples parted for her as she walked, she nodded to them in appreciation. Reaching the center of the ballroom, she set Kora down and stepped away from her.

“Do you know the likope?” The little girl nodded, and she curtsied to the small girl. Kora curtsied back to her and they began to circle each other, a skip every other step. They held out their arms to each other and spun, curtsying again as they stopped. Ahsoka swished her skirts playfully at the girl, and she enjoyed the sounds of childish laughter. She felt herself grinning, and she picked up the little girl and spun her around. Her laughter filled the air, and she set Kora down. They curtsied to each other again, and she watched Kora run to her brothers. The young Empress looked confused until she heard someone clear their voice. She turned around to see Jesse standing there, and she smiled, giving him her hand. He bowed to her, kissing her hand on the way, and began to dance with her. He twirled her around him, lifting her into the air. He placed his hand around her waist and she placed hers around him. They spun like that for several moments before changing direction. Their hands joined, and he swept her across the floor. He spun and lifted her with finesse, and she marveled at his deftness. She found herself smiling and beaming with pride.

One by one, she danced with each of her consorts in turn until the breath was stolen from her lungs, and her legs ached. Riku was the last consort she danced with, his hands gentle. He hadn’t been at the forefront of these few days, falling into the background like a shadow. She felt guilt grip her as she realized she had ignored him almost completely. She held him close to her body, kissing his shoulder as they danced. As they finished their dance, she reached up to his face, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. She felt him smile into her mouth, and as she pulled away, she grinned at the happy smile on his face. He bowed to her and walked back to the other consorts. As she was about to follow him, she heard someone come up behind her. Turning, she saw the Kel Dorian and he began to speak. 

“Your Majesty, may I have this dance?” He held out his hand to her, and she took it with a polite smile on her face.

“Of course, Master Jedi.” As she danced with the Jedi, they spoke of trivial things, at least they seemed trivial to her. He was asking them for a reason, she just couldn’t ascertain what the reason was. He asked about the lack of footwear and the akul, her family’s crest and its history. He danced well enough, but she found herself leading him through it. She wondered why he was so inept. She had heard the Jedi to be great scholars, so why ask so many questions. She had no doubt that they had studied her people and their history before they arrived. The questions the Kel Dorian asked seemed to be very calculated. Once the dance was finished, he bowed to her and walked away. She was quickly caught up in the arms of Senator Organa. Placing yet another political smile on her face, she danced with the senator for what seemed like an eternity. He kissed her hand while he bowed, and she returned to her throne utterly exhausted.

* * *

She was walking back to her suite with Fives on her arm after the ball had concluded. Her head was leaned against his shoulder and he guided her to her room. The guards opened the doors for them and shut them quickly after they had entered. She felt him pick her up, and walk the few strides it took to get to the bed. He sat her down, and began to undress her. Her jewelry came off, as did her dress and underwear. Finally nude, Fives laid her back on the bed, shifting her body to the head of the bed. She opened her eyes as she felt him get up from the bed. The young woman reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her.

“You are tired, my Empress.” She huffed, and brought his hand to her lips, kissing each fingertip. 

“Then make love to me slowly.” Her voice was low, almost a whisper, and she smiled as she heard him chuckle. 

“As you wish.” He got up and stripped quickly, her eyes on his body. She marveled at his muscles and began to go to him when he clucked his tongue at her. “Just lie still, my Empress. Let me do the work.” She sighed as she lay back down on the soft sheets. He descended upon her, kissing every inch of her body. She did not move, he positioned her limbs for her and helped her ease into sweet euphoria. He groaned deeply into her neck, placing kisses against the flesh. “My Empress.” He hissed these words into her skin and she moaned out, caught in pleasure as he ground against her.

“Ah-! Ahsoka..” She all but screamed into his chest as he slid into her, and began to make love to her slowly, softly. He groaned again, nipping at her shoulder. 

“Ahsoka.” He made love to her until she fell asleep, making her come undone four times before she finally succumbed to sleep. He spilled himself inside her, and helped her tentacle to enter her after he slipped from her body. She was not awake to receive the sweet kiss placed on her lips or to enjoy the warm towel wiping her body down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anybody want more bathing/dressing scenes? I feel like I’m being annoying, putting those in there. Haha, anxiety, lol.


	31. Sleeping Empress

She woke up to someone kissing her neck, and she groaned and rolled over. That didn’t stop strong hands and gentle lips from trying to pull her out of bed. She buried herself deeper into the covers, hiding her face from the sunlight. 

“Your Majesty.. If you don’t get up now, you’ll be late.” It was Luka trying to rouse her, and she just rolled back over to face him, keeping her eyes closed. 

“Carry me?” He chuckled softly, before scooping her up. Her arms wound around his neck and she buried her nose into his shoulder. He strode over to the refresher and as he tried to let her down, she wouldn’t let go of his neck.

“Your Majesty, you have to get in the bath..” It took him a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep again in his arms. He looked around to his brother consorts for help, and they just laughed. Anakin came over and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor and helping Luka step out of them. He mounted the steps of the bath with Ahsoka in his arms, sinking into the water. He carried her to where the others would begin to wash her, holding her as she slept through gentle touches and thorough washing.

* * *

She woke up to her Riku and Obi-Wan toweling her dry, with Luka holding her. She stretched in Luka’s arms and he let her down. She looked around and noticed the towel slung about Luka’s hips and the young woman looked up to give him a sheepish grin. She gave him a gentle kiss, and a whisper of thanks into his cheek. She turned back around and Luka went to dry himself and get redressed. Riku and Obi-Wan helped her into black lace lingerie as she yawned and blinked away sleep. Kit and Fives brought her to the stool in the middle of the room and as they helped her up, Fives pressed a small kiss to her cheek. She gave him a relaxed smile as Lur threw a chemise over head and Rex fastened a corset around her. Kix and Jesse helped her into a white boat neck shirt. The material stretched across her skin, and it clung to her body. The sleeves reached down to her wrists, ending in a point on the back of her hand. Anakin and Mirek brought over a deep red lace skirt, it’s waist going up to about an inch below her breasts and flowing out just below her hips. They helped her step into it and fastened it around her. They produced a belt that consisted of three chains of rubies set in gold that were fastened together by a large gold clip with rubies set in it. It was clipped onto her skirt with a magniclip at her waist and the chains draped elegantly over her hip. 

Cural and Lur helped her down, and she walked over to the vanity. Sitting down, she watched as Riku and Obi-Wan slid on a headdress for the day. The headdress was made of gold and rubies, and it was smithed into different flowers and Shilian plant life. Her circlets were quickly slid onto her montrals and lekku, and a choker of gold and rubies was fastened around the base of her throat. Her stood up from the vanity, picking up two bracelets, one in gold and one set with rubies. She slid them on her wrists and she hastened out the door with a quick thanks sent over her shoulder. The young Empress briefly heard laughter behind her before she got too far away to hear it. She was lucky they took such good care of her, she would have been late for her first meeting if they hadn’t taken initiative. She walked throughout the halls of the palace to the throne room, where the doors were opened for her and she walked down the carpeted aisle to her throne. The throne her ancestors had sat upon, the throne her daughter would sit upon. She sat down, crossing her ankles underneath the lace skirt and Occuran, along with her other advisors, entered the throne room. They presented themselves before her and bowed to their Empress. 

“Your Majesty, your meeting with the Senators shall begin within the hour. We have prepared a data P.A.D.D with information on the Republic to use at Your Majesty’s leisure. The data P.A.D.D also has some things that we thought would benefit Shili.” Occuran spoke with conviction, she’d give him that. As the Princess, she’d had to study each and every aspect of Shili. Culture, economy, natural resources, tradition, as well as every trading partner and ally the Shilian Empire had ever negotiated or done business with. She flipped through the files on the data P.A.D.D briefly before the doors swung open to reveal the senators with stacks of data P.A.D.Ds of their own. They came and bowed to her and she made a motion to the servant. Two chairs and three desks were set up immediately, one before her. She placed the data P.A.D.D on the desk as a pen and parchment were set next to her in case she should need them. Her seal and wax were present on the desk as well as a stack of empty data P.A.D.Ds. 

“Well, shall we begin?”


	32. Discussions of Trade

“Your Majesty, may I begin by saying that the Republic looks forward to the continuing relationship with the Shilian Empire and her protectorates.” Senator Organa spoke with vehemence and she nodded her head to him, smiling. 

“As does Shili. Tell me, what does the Republic wish of this alliance now that my mother, the late Empress, is no longer on the throne?” She smiled, her eyes slanting slightly. 

“Well Your Majesty, Chancellor Mothma wishes to have use of the refinery on Kashyyyk, as well as mining rights to the mines on Dubrillion and Destillion.” She looked at the human woman who spoke. Senator Padmé Amidala. Ahsoka studied her carefully, taking in the calculation in her eyes.

“And that is all?” 

“No, Your Majesty. Chancellor Mothma has also asked for some Felucian Nysillin as well as a Toydarian Labor Contract.” She sat back against the throne, taking a data P.A.D.D with her. 

“How many Toydarians?” 

“Half a billion.” She sat up, motioning for Occuran to come forward. 

“Occuran, please get King Katuunko on the comm. and ask him if I may speak with him, in say a few hours.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” He bowed to her before walking out of the throne room to fulfill her request. 

“You must understand Senators, that so many Toydarians requires the King’s approval as well. What will they be working on, and for how long?” She fixes a stare on the two Senators, watching Senator Amidala fidget slightly. 

“Of course, Your Majesty. The Chancellor would have them work to improve the lower levels on Coruscant.” Bail spoke this time, seeming to be more collected than his associate. 

“I see. Before I agree to this, I will speak to the King of Toydaria. I must insist that the safety of the laborers be guaranteed. And I assume the Republic is prepared to pay the full wages of the laborers as well as the five hundred million credit fee that is afforded to the Shilian Empire.” She looked between the two senators, amused at the horrified look on the youngest’s face. 

“Five hundred million credits? Your Majesty, that is a costly fee for laborers who aren’t even your own people-“ She slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up, frightening the entire room.

“They are under my protection.” She growled at the young Senator. “Do you know what we do with the money afforded to us? I assume not, or else you would not have protested. I personally see it saved should any worker die before the contract is completed. Funds shall then be divided and distributed to the families who no longer have a source of income.” She pinned the Senator with a deadly state. “And should no one die, that money goes to the planets that need it most. One credit for one man, that is all I ask. Your Republic will pay the wages of the workers under her contract and the fee to hire them or you will have no Toydarian laborers.” She sat back down, discreetly taking a breath. 

“Your Majesty, Senator Amidala meant no offense. The Republic would be more than happy to agree to whatever terms you deem fit, should the Toydarian King be in agreement.” Senator Organa was quick to recover the blunder of his colleague, and she tipped her head to him. She entered a few things into the data P.A.D.D she held before speaking again. 

“How many cubic tons of material per year is the Republic asking for from the mines on Dubrillion and Destillion?” 

“About 10 million cubic tons each, Your Majesty.” 

“I will agree to those terms. As for the refinery on Kashyyyk, I will give you refineries 5 through 8 for one hundred twenty five million credits per year.” She saw Senator Organa nod, and jot a few things down on the data P.A.D.D in his hand. She turned and entered a few things on hers before turning back to the pair of Senators. She noticed Senator Amidala had her nose in a data P.A.D.D, trying to look busy. “And the Felucian Nysillin?” Senator Organa looked up and bowed his head slightly.

“Three hundred thousand bushels per harvest, Your Majesty.” She nodded again. 

“I must consult our recent crop records, but I see no reason we cannot agree to that. I would expect the Republic to buy it at 600 credits a bushel, one hundred eighty million credits in total.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. We will graciously accept these terms.” She got up from her seat, righting her skirt. 

“I will have my advisors draw up a final contract. After I have approved it, I will summon both of you.” She watched as the Senators rose and bowed to her before exiting the throne room. Occuran came rushing back in as the Senators left. Bowing, he began to speak. 

“Your Majesty, King Katuunko is on the comm for you.” 

“Thank you, Occuran.” She walked down the aisle and out of the throne room to the communications hub.

* * *

She walked into the private room in the communication hub and locked the doors behind her. She approached the holotable and switched the call to a secured channel before switching to the channel. The image of King Katuunko came to life, and she watched him bow. 

“Your Majesty.”

“King Katuunko, I am very grateful you have answered my advisor so quickly.” She gave him a nod of her head, and raised her eyes to meet his. 

“Your advisor said it was quite urgent that you speak with me, what can I do for you?” 

“I am sure by now you have heard that the Republic is negotiating trade deals with the Empire, as well as a labor contract.” 

“For Toydarians.” She gave him a nod, and she watched a hand draw up to his face. “It must be a great amount or else you would not have contacted me.” 

“Indeed. They are asking for five hundred million laborers.”

“Five hundred million?! What in star’s name could they possibly need that many for?”

“I’m told the chancellor wishes to restore the lower levels of Coruscant. I have demanded 500 million credits be paid to the Empire, to fund families should laborers be lost. The Republic has agreed to this but I wanted your opinion.” 

“The Republic will pay their wages?” She nodded again. “An additional sum should be added. If lives are lost, there should be a fee that will also go to the families.” 

“I agree, I will dictate this to my advisors. Do you think 30,000 credits is a reasonable amount?”

“I believe so, Your Majesty.” She bowed her head. 

“Thank you for your advice, Your Highness.”

“My pleasure, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants a marked star map, just email me.


	33. Sprouts

She was sitting in her study, having worked through lunch and dinner. The young Empress had sent a servant to tell one of her consorts to convey her apologies to their guests. She was just finishing up the last of the trade agreements along with the renewals of the already existing agreements that her mother had manufactured with the Republic. Occuran had suggested that they reinstate a representative to keep them apprised of the Republic’s movements and inner workings. There had been a representative for the first ten years of her mother’s rule before said representative retired. A suitable replacement had not been found, so the position was left empty. She had charged Occuran with looking for suitable candidates that she would review the day after tomorrow. The young woman had calculated a salary for the soon to be representative, and added one of her family’s cruisers to be used for diplomatic purposes.

“Your Majesty?” She looked up, startled. She saw Riku standing before her, she hadn’t even heard him come in. 

“Riku, what is it? Is something wrong?” He looked puzzled for a moment before he replied. 

“No Your Majesty, it’s two hours past dark, I thought I would see if I couldn’t coax you to retire.” She looked out the window, surprised to find that it was indeed dark, and the stars were shining into the room. She sat back in her chair and let out a sigh.

“I’ve been so busy, I’ve lost track of time.” Her eyes closed as she rested her head on the back of the chair. She squeaked in surprise as she felt Riku lift her out of her chair, her eyes flying open. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she laid her head on his shoulder. “You’re very sweet to do this for me.” 

“It is my pleasure, Your Majesty.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek at that, before whispering into his neck. 

“Please, just Ahsoka..” His breath hitched slightly before he leant over to her montrals. 

“Ahsoka.” They had entered her room, and she shifted in his grasp, her legs cradling his hips. She pressed a smiling kiss into his lips, and he let out a slight chuckle before walking them over to the bed. He nipped at the skin of her neck, smoothing over it with his tongue. She briefly felt him strip her bare, but she was too preoccupied by his mouth to really notice. They were both naked before she knew it, and he was on top of her, his fingers between her thighs. His mouth on her breast, sucking at the pale white nipples. She arched her back and moaned, dragging her nails down his back. Her hips rose to meet his fingers that were thrusting inside her, and she sobbed as her tentacle wrapped around his wrist. He growled into her chest and gently pried his hand from her sex, moving up to kiss her. He thrust into her at that moment, pounding her into the bed. He laced his fingers in hers, pushing her hands to the sides of her head, pinning her down. Her hips rose to meet his, seeking more attention. She hooked her leg behind his knee and flipped him onto his back. She rose up to sit on his manhood, moving her hips back and forth on top of his hips. She straddled his waist and rode him, his hands trailing up and down her body, from her breasts to her hips. The young woman felt herself cramp down on him, and he let out a feral growl. They flipped again, his hips pounding against her. She cried out one last time before she fell over the edge, taking him with her. She let out a mournful cry as she felt him spill his seed inside her, and she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet embrace.

* * *

She woke up cold, the sun shining into her tired eyes. She stretched in the sheets, before sitting up and rolling her shoulders. Standing, she started to walk into the refresher when she felt her stomach turn. The young empress brought her hand to her mouth, racing into the refresher. She ran past the bath to the enclosed toilet area, throwing herself to the ground before vomiting the contents of her stomach into the utility. Retching a few more times with nothing coming up, she sat back on the ground, drawing her knees to her chest. Ahsoka leaned her head against the wall, shifting her back lekku to the side to allow her to rest comfortably against the wall. She looked over to see her consorts crowded around in the small space, trying to get a look at her. There were looks varying in concern to pure dread as she took in their faces. Rex was crouched next to her, a damp cloth in his hand. She gave him a smile and he wiped at her mouth and forehead, closing her eyes again as she felt Rex lift her up. The young woman felt him start to walk and before she knew it, she was back in bed. A hand was on her forehead, and she opened her eyes to see Rex’s concerned ones staring back at her.

“I think we’d better call for a medical droid, Rex.” She whispered into his ear, and he nodded slightly. He turned to Jesse and told him to comm. for one to be sent up while he and Kix helped her to sit up so Riku could throw a light shawl around her shoulders to cover her body. She was propped against the headboard with at least five pillows before the sheet was drawn up to her waist. Anakin came up to her and drew the shawl tighter around her before taking her hand. Rex and Anakin were both at her sides, and her other consorts were trying to crowd around without getting on the bed. She laughed slightly, resting her head against the headboard. Pulling, she brought Rex and Anakin to her before motioning for the other consorts to join them on the bed. As she snuggled deeper into Rex’s chest, he stroked the back of her head and whispering something she wasn’t particularly listening to. A knock sounded on the stone doors in front of her, and Fives got up to answer it. As he opened the door, a medical droid rolled through, her family’s crest on its exterior.

“Alright, all of you go in the refresher and close the doors, I’ll be there shortly.” At the hesitant looks, she laughed and spoke again. “You all look like you’ll drop dead at any second. Go, reheat the water, I’ll be there soon.” Sheepish smiles and the sound of feet against stone were all she saw and heard as they all piled back into the refresher. She turned toward the medical droid, and motioned for it to approach. 

“Your Majesty,” it’s electronic voice said, “what seems to be the issue?” 

“I woke up and immediately felt nauseous. I vomited shortly after.” The droid extended one of its arms, and she watched as a pale blue line moved up and down her body. She could hear gears whirring inside it as it diagnosed her. 

“Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are with child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are gonna be like “ITS SO OBVIOUS” but I can’t really think of another pregnancy symptom that would cause Ahsoka to call for a droid. I know some of you will probably be skeptical about the early detection but Togrutan pregnancies in this fic only last 5 months, so the symptoms occur very early. And this is Star Wars, if you can fly through space why can’t you detect pregnancy early?


	34. Joys and Worries

“So soon?! Are you certain? There’s no mistake?” She sounded panicked, her voice squeaking. 

“My scans are correct, Your Majesty. Would you like to be scanned again?” She shook her head and flapped her hand at the droid. Her montrals heard the droid’s machinery whir as it rolled out of the room. She leaned over and put her head in her hands. It had only been a couple of days, and she was going to be a mother. She was going to give birth, and she was going to have a child. She gasped, bolting upright. Ahsoka had to tell everyone, her consorts, her people, her family, everyone.” She’d never be able to do it. The young woman dropped her head back down into her hands. Twisting so her feet rested on the floor, she stood and walked into the refresher. Pulling the stone doors open, she was faced with 16 concerned faces. The woman looked from face to face before taking a deep breath. She raised her chin and looked around her again. Sighing, she began to speak.

“One- one of you is going to be a father.” 

It was quiet. You could hear the breathing, the slight drip of water splashing into the tub. She looked down again before she was suddenly scooped up by Tup. He span her around, and before she knew it, the room erupted into joyous laughter. Anakin took the shawl from her shoulders when Tup stopped spinning. The young Empress planted a firm kiss on Tup’s lips before sliding off him onto the floor and getting in the bath. She waded over to Mirek, pushing herself up onto the side of the tub. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him, pressing a smiling kiss to his cheek. He took a hold of her face and planted kisses all across her face before pressing one to her lips. He whispered into her montrals before letting her go. 

“I hope it’s mine.” She blushed and pushed away from his chest, leaning back into the water. She was reeled in by Anakin, who began to wash her montrals and she relaxed as her consorts bathing her. The young woman noticed they were especially gentle around her midsection, barely cleaning it at all. A smile graced her lips, and she felt doubts and anxieties drift away.

* * *

She had fallen asleep in the bath again, her head rested on Obi-Wan’s arm as Kit shook her awake. The young woman shifted her head, stretching in the water. Opening her blue eyes, she yawned, before sitting up. She waded out of the cooling water, eyes closed again. Kix took her hand and helped her out of the bath before Jesse wrapped her in a towel. Finally dry, she let Ocan and Riku slip a set of more forgiving underwear onto her body. Her hands were taken by Lur and Anakin, and they led her to the stool in the middle of the room. Stepping up, she turned to face the refresher as Rex and Jesse slipped a chemise over her head. She smiled as Fives and Tup bypassed the corset, heading for her closet instead. They returned with a white and red gradient chiffon dress. Gold flowers and leaves adorned the bodice of the dress, as it came up in to a collar that would be attached around her throat. The shoulders were bare, while two separate sleeves of the same fabric with gold ringed around the tops would be attached to her upper arms. The dress was slipped over her head, before the collar was fastened at the back of her neck. Jesse and Anakin clasped the sleeves to her upper arms while Obi-Wan placed a belt slung low on her hips matching the gold on her dress and sleeves. Echo and Kit helped her down from the stool and walked her over to her vanity. She sat down as they placed a matching headdress on top of her head, as well as her circlets. Standing, she walked over to her bed before sitting down on the padded bench at the foot of it. She motioned for her consorts to join her and as they did so, she began to speak.

“I want to keep this to ourselves until the negotiations are over, then I’ll announce it to the people.” Rex had sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder as the men before her voiced their affirmations. “I’m going to swell to the size of a bantha.” She spoke under her breath but Rex heard her.

“The most beautiful bantha in the galaxy.” He pressed a kiss too one of her montrals after he whispered to her. She chuckled into his shoulder, and he drew her closer to his chest. Turning in his grasp she looked outward at the men sitting and standing before her. 

“Would some of you see to new clothing being made and a nursery decorated? After the negotiations, I don’t need the whole palace gossiping while our guests are here.” She saw nods and heard confirmations before turning her face back to Rex’s chest. She felt a hand place itself on her knee, and she turned to see Mirek sitting in front of her. Placing a hand atop his, she offered him a smile before turning back into Rex’s chest. Someone came to sit behind her, and she felt them begin to stroke her lekku, gently massaging them. Her chest began to rumble and she trilled happily as she was attended to. Feeling Mirek’s hand slip from her knee and down to her feet, she willingly placed them into his lap as he massaged them. She nosed her way closer into Rex’s shoulder and sighed happily as she felt her cares slip away.


	35. Mandalorians and Jedi

Once again, she was sitting upon her throne as she watched the Duchess of Mandalore approach her. The Duchess bowed to her, and she offered the visitor a nod of her head. The Duchess was accompanied by Mandalore’s prime minister, Devitre Peisquar. He was a man who took after the traditional Mandalorian features, blonde, blue eyed. Much like the Duchess, his complexion was pale and he wore deep blues that the Duchess’s outfit reflected. She waved her hand, a motion for them to rise and as they did, she spoke. 

“Your Highness, Prime Minister. I hope your stay has been enjoyable.”

“It has, Your Majesty. Thank you.” He spoke in a deep tenor voice and she offered a smile and a nod of her head to the Prime Minister.

“Tell me, why is it that Mandalore is seeking an alliance with the Empire now? It was my impression that Mandalore prefers to remain autonomous rather than seek alliances apart from the preexisting ones.” She rested her chin in her hand as she watched the two people before her. 

“Your Majesty is very well informed. Mandalorians do not like the idea of many alliances. We are a proud people, much like your own. Past circumstances have made many Mandalorians value peace over the ways of our ancestors but select groups still cherish the warrior beliefs. As I’m sure Your Majesty is aware, a group called Deathwatch is rebelling against the pacifist ideals. It is our hope that becoming a protectorate of your glorious Empire will provide them an outlet for their energy.” The Duchess spoke eloquently, with passion and force. The young Empress would not have pegged her for a pacifist from her way of speaking. The woman sat forward on her throne, folding her hands in her lap. 

“So you wish to become a protectorate of the Shilian Empire in hopes that the more militaristic Mandalorians will join the dignified Shilian Army.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

She motioned for a servant to bring her a data P.A.D.D. which was promptly handed to her. She scrolled through the proposal, skimming it before she addressed the Duchess again.

“You understand that every Mandalorian warrior will be trained, tested, and asked to pledge their loyalty to the Empire, yes?”

“We understand that, Your Majesty. In acknowledgement of this kindness, we wish to give the Empire beskar.” Looking up, she frowned at the Duchess and Prime Minister. 

“Beskar? It is extremely rare and usually only reserved for Mandalorians. I’m assuming you’ve reverse engineered the metal and made something extremely similar but not as high of quality as mined beskar.” She watched the shock cross the Duchess’s face and the Prime Minister tugged at his collar. The young woman hummed quietly. “If you are to become a protectorate of the Shilian Empire, I will not tolerate lies. You lie to me again and you will find yourself allyless and thrown to the narglatches, so to speak. I do not need your loyalty, just your cooperation. I will not ask you swear your loyalty to the Empire, nor will I demand that you commit all of your resources to her. You will help when needed and you will obey my laws and edicts. That is all I require of you. Occuran!” She saw him approach out of the corner of her eye. 

“Your Majesty?”

“Take the members of our new protectorate to your office and discuss terms. I understand I will need to take more consorts from Mandalore, arrange it.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” She watched with a slight smile as the two Mandalorians just stood there, their mouths on the floor. As Occuran approached them, she saw them snap out of their trance and bow to her before they were escorted out of the throne room. She sat back on the throne, motioning for a servant to come forward. A young girl approached the dais and bowed to her before folding her hands in front of her. 

“Find the Jedi, tell them I would like to meet with them now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The girl scurried off and she was handed another data P.A.D.D. by another servant. She just wanted the paperwork done for the week, she was rather exhausted.

* * *

“Your Majesty.” 

She looked up from the P.A.D.D. she was working on and saw the three Jedi standing in front of her. They walked quietly, like the Shilian warriors, she’d give them that. Adjusting her seat, she crossed her legs and put the electronic in her lap. 

“Master Jedi. If I am correctly informed, you wish to ask something of me. What is it?” They stood there and stared at her for a moment before Shaak Ti came forward. 

“Your Majesty, the Jedi would like to build a temple on the planet Datar.” She chuckled, dry and humorless. The young Empress brought the data P.A.D.D. back up and entered Datar into the search engine. Scrolling through the information for a moment, she turned back toward the Jedi. 

“Why?”

The elder Togrutan cleared her throat and she watched as the Human and Kel Dorian moved slightly, almost imperceptibly. 

“Your Majesty, we’d like to establish a presence in your Empire as more than just traveling warriors.” She outright laughed then, a laugh full of mirth. 

“Warriors. Choose your words carefully, Master Jedi. This is the home of warriors, as I’m sure you are aware. Mysterious monks with flashy swords suits the Jedi better than warriors.” She stood and motioned for the Jedi to follow her through the palace.


	36. Ghu D’bhem

The Empress had taken the Jedi to the Shilian Army Training Plateau, a short ways away from the palace, they were walking down to meet one of the top generals for the Shilian Army, General Zeka Vaam. General Vaam was a tall woman, muscular, green skinned with blue chevrons. She was a general appointed by the late Empress, a top warrior and decorated officer. Ahsoka spied her across from the landing pads and began to walk toward the group of soldiers she was training. The Shilian Army was largely made up of females, since it was the most traditional for the females to hunt. Men joined the army but often never saw hand-to-hand combat. They were often stationed with artillery and projectile weapons. While the women were able to move quickly while their long lekku protected their necks, the mens’ fine eyes were ideal for sharpshooting and artillery fire. In the Togrutan culture, men worked the most on craftsmanship and working with their hands, while women hunted the game. Both men and women entered the blood sports, and men were trained to fight in order to win a mate. Her own consorts had had to fight extremely hard to win the right to have a chance to become a consort of the Empress, something she had only found out after they were chosen. Occuran had received a montralfull on the day she had found out during her consorts’ training. As they approached the general and the company she was training, the soldiers stopped and stared at her with their jaws on the floor, canine-like teeth gleaming. The general began screaming expletives at them until one finally pointed to her. The general turned around and immediately fell to one knee when she saw the young woman. 

“Your Majesty, I apologize. I did not hear you come up.” She chuckled as the company clambered to imitate the general. 

“General Vaam. I’ve brought guests who view themselves as warriors. My hope is that the Shilian Gyha will show them what Shilian warriors are.” The general stood and whistled in the direction of a hanger nearby. Twenty soldiers marched out, all decorated in red war paint that symbolizes allegiance to the current Empress. The paint color changes when a new Empress ascends the throne. 

“Warriors! Our Empress has come out of her way to allow these visitors to see the warriors of Shili! Make her proud! Zaarnaa, Vazo! You’re up!” A young man and woman stepped up, both different shades of blue. His chevrons were green, while hers were a deep red. As they fought, she could tell the Jedi were shocked. From what she had been told, Jedi don’t show emotion, so she was rightfully smug as the next pair took to fighting. “Do you know what our soldiers say before they go into battle?” The Empress received no answer from the Jedi behind her. “Drrao, Yahl, Svah. Bleed, Bow, Die. Shilian blood is rarely drawn on the battlefield, if it is, the warriors may willingly sacrifice themselves for the honor of the army and to win the battle.” The Shilian warriors were the most trained warriors in the galaxy, and this was just a small showcase of their abilities. Shili has never lost a war in the last 500 years. She felt she had made her point when the Kel Dorian cringed as the pair began to use their teeth. Raising her fist, she signaled for the fighters to stop. Every soldier turned to her and bowed. “General Vaam, thank you. I believe I have made my point.” She turned back toward the Jedi, noticing slight concern on each face. “Build your Temple on Uba, that is my offer. I know of your distasteful rivalry with the Sith. If you so much as touch an innocent Sith, I will burn your precious Jedi Order to the ground. You can have the killers, but if you so much as fly near Korriban without my express permission, you will be shot down and killed immediately. Am I understood?” A series of nods were all she received, as she began to walk back to the palace, she threw one final thing over her shoulder. “And I’m not paying for the construction.”

* * *

She stood in the garden waiting for her father, watching convors fly through the air. A light breeze blew the scent of roses and lilies to her nose, and she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she was immediately engulfed in a sweet hug which she happily burrowed into. 

“Father.” She sighed into his shoulder, fingering the delicate green silk. 

“Ahsoka, what is it you want to talk to me about?” He pulled back slightly, still holding her shoulders. She hesitated, her hands twitching on his chest. 

“You won’t freak out?” He smiled, chuckling slightly. As he shook his head, she leaned up to his montral to whisper. 

“I’m pregnant.” She pulled back to see surprise light her father’s eyes before he smiled. The man pulled her into a tight hug, and exclaimed blessings in Togruti as he hugged his daughter. 

“My first grandchild!” She pulled back and gave him a scolding look. 

“Father! Be quiet! I don’t want the whole palace gossiping while our guests are here!” He laughed and pulled her back in, whispering apologies in her montral. 

“You will be the most wonderful mother.” 

“Thank you, Father.” Tears began to well in her eyes, and she let a few fall before pulling herself together.

* * *

The newly pregnant Empress was currently splayed out on a white day bed placed in a lounge in her private chambers. Her consorts surrounded her, some reading, some drinking tea, and some cuddling her. Anakin was holding her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Echo was behind her, his hand placed gently on her stomach. The young woman let out a yawn, her arms winding further around Anakin. She saw Obi-Wan move the gossamer curtains aside to sit behind Anakin, his hands traveling over her montrals as he caressed them gently. Her eyes slid closed as she trilled her happiness to her consorts, her body relaxing further into the soft bedding. The young woman breathed deeply, smelling the sweet scent of flowers arranged in vases placed around the room. A shift of the day bed caused her to open her eyes, seeing Mirek leaning close to her. She smiled, and he brought his face down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. She savored the feeling and the tenderness as she nestled closer into Echo’s warm body. His free hand moved to her shoulder and he gently caressed her arm. As she drifted off, she muttered something into Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Ghu d’bhem.”

True love.


	37. Minerals Making Forever

She’d awoken from her nap in time for dinner, and she’d held her young cousins close as they ate. The young boys were more independent, but Kora stuck close to her side, content to stay in her elder cousin’s lap. She was currently walking back to her chambers with Kit on her arm, resting her head on his shoulder. The doors to her chambers were suddenly in front of them, and the guards pushed them open. The sight of red lilies and white orchids in huge vases around the bed met her eye, and she buried her smile in Kit’s arm, careful of her long montrals. He lead her into the room and she heard the doors shut behind them as he began to divest her of her jewelry, placing the circlets on her vanity and the rest in her closet. He returned almost immediately and helped her slip out of her dress and chemise, returning them to the closet as well. She stayed like that, swaying gently back and forth, feeling the air around her flow. Hands slid around her waist, settling on her stomach, and she placed hers over his. She felt smooth skin against the back of her lekku, and she shifted her head to the side before leaning it against him. The sweet scent of flowers floated across her senses, and she felt herself moving toward the bed. The young woman pulled the man behind her to the bed, crawling up to the head before sitting down, her back to him. She moved her back lekku over her shoulder and reached up to the center of her back, unclasping the lace bra. She threw it somewhere in the room, not caring where it landed as she felt the shift of weight on the bed. She leaned down onto the pillows, presenting herself to him as she felt him slide her underwear down and off her legs before hearing them land on the floor somewhere. He laid kisses up her spine before mouthing at her shoulder, caressing her hips and thighs. 

“Du d’nehl.” My sex. She gasped and she begged him to touch her, feeling the touch of his hands more that she had ever felt anyone’s touch before. Her body arched up into his as he made love to her, slowly. His hands traversed every plane and curve, caressing over her stomach. When he finally entered her, she screamed with relief as his tentacle-like sex maneuvered inside her. He didn’t need to thrust, the organ moving for him, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Her moans echoed throughout the room as his body melded with hers. She came quickly, and with force, but he still made love to her, kept up the pace. He rode her till she came again, taking him with her this time. As he eased out of her body, she slumped forward onto the sheets, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

She woke up nauseous. The first thing the young Empress did was bolt into the refresher and empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her body slumped slightly as she wiped her mouth with her hand. Pulling away, she heard the toilet flush behind her as she found herself engulfed in Lur’s arms. Her head was buried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist as he walked them over to the bath. He set her down on the side and she crawled into the warm water on her hands and knees before wading over to where Obi-Wan was waiting with a sponge. Her consorts cleaned her body dutifully, the leordra oil sliding over her skin. A new scent caught her attention and she opened her eyes to see Mirek with a strange purple bottle in his hands, pouring the contents into the water. She held out her hand, and he sheepishly handed it to her so she could read the label. It read, ‘Mineral Oil For The Pregnant Togruta’, and she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she handed the bottle back to him. As he stared her in the face, he proceeded to dump the whole bottle into the water. As she tried to snatch it away from him, he pulled it away and continued to pour it into the bath. 

“Ah ah, don’t strain yourself. It’s bad for baby.” She fixed him with a disapproving look that barely hid her smile. 

“You’re wasting it.”

“There is no such thing when you’re carrying a child. We already have over a thousand bottles of it in your bathroom cupboards. And no, we didn’t tell anybody. They were already there.” She sighed, shaking her head at Mirek, but as she laid back in the water, she couldn’t keep the soft smile from her face. Sponges were smoothed over her skin, washing away all evidence of Kit’s passion. Her body curled up in the water, already feeling the changes going through her body. Hands found their way to her stomach, cradling the flesh. The child inside her could be her heir, could be the next Empress of Shili.

“Det tungu eh du yau n’ga e’ tunga. Ma’viida.”

The child inside my womb is mine. Forever.


	38. Bloody Goodbyes

The young woman was dry once again, standing atop the stool, and dressed in only her underwear and a linen petticoat. Her consorts forwent the bra, instead opting for two engraved gold cups with strings of rubies connecting them from the peaks of her breasts. Linen straps around her neck and back held the cups in place, and magnistrips attached gently to her skin ensured no lack of modesty. The cups were lined with a soft fabric to prevent chafing and discomfort, cushioning her breasts. A dress in ruby red was produced, a deep v sliding down to the center of her stomach. Gold brocade was patterned in flowers and leaves around the waist and over the shoulders. The brocade traveled down the arms, circling the cuffs of the long sleeves. The garment was slid over her head, and the strings of rubies adjusted as the dress settled. A gold brocade belt was fastened around her waist, it’s end reaching the hem of her dress. Kix and Riku helped her down from the stool, leading her over to her vanity. Anakin places the circlets on her montrals before sliding a headdress into place made of gold and rubies. Her newly smithed marital circlets were slid onto her lekku, and she held out her hand for someone to help her up. A man took her hand and she rose, clearing the vanity before she saw him. The man who had helped her up was Cural, and she drew her hand away quickly before giving him a tight smile and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

A brunch was being held in the dining hall to celebrate the alliances and to cordially send off the representatives. Her Majesty was sitting at the head of the room with Kora tucked into her arm, the little girl enjoying roasted nuna. The Empress removed her arm from around the girl to stand and give a ruby toast. She raised her glass gracefully, commanding the attention of the room. 

“Two new alliances have been formed, and an existing alliance strengthened even more. It is my hope that these alliances will last till the end of time and beyond. May the universe quake beneath the might of our combined strength and wisdom. May our galaxy prosper along with the Republic, Mandalore, the Jedi and our Shilian Empire. To the prosperity of our allies, our friends, and Meht Shili herself.” Applause erupted throughout the room as the Togrutan participants whooped and hollered their thanks to Meht Shili. The Mandalorian party was almost as rowdy, save the Duchess herself, who smiled and clapped politely. The Republic party looked partially disturbed partially amazed, and she laughed at the looks on their faces. The Jedi Masters looked downright uncomfortable with the celebratory air that had taken over the room as they shouted their approval. She looked around at her consorts, watching them clap each other on the back. Anakin came up to her, kissing the dip between her montrals before whispering into one. 

“Take these. They’re vitamins.” He pressed two white capsules into her hand and she shook her head, smiling. Anakin handed her a glass of water and she discreetly took the pills behind Anakin’s back as he blocked her from view. Kora snuggled back into her side and she drew Anakin down and behind her. She leaned against his chest, her lekku moving to the side as his arms wrapped around herself and the little girl in her arms. The young woman sighed as the man behind her leaned the side of his face into her montral, pressing slight kisses here and there. She caught sight of her father out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly to see him smiling warmly. She sent him a smile in return before drawing Kora close and leaning back farther into Anakin.

* * *

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, Your Majesty.” Bail Organa was speaking for the delegation from the Republic and offering their goodbyes. The young Nubian senator stayed quiet and behind her senior companion. The Republic delegation and the Jedi were leaving before the Mandalorians were to make it back in time for a senate meeting. The Jedi had nodded to her before walking toward the transport to wait for their charges. 

“It was my pleasure, Senator Organa. Please, feel free to visit any time. The Shilian Empire considers you a great friend.” The senators bowed to her again before joining the Jedi and boarding the transport. She headed back inside the palace, a host of guards accompanying her. The young Empress walked throughout the palace before coming to the gardens. Strolling along a paved walkway lined with flowers, she came to the great cushion set in the garden. Crawling onto the soft bed, she laid herself down and closed her eyes. She could smell the sweet scent of the flowers blooming under the hot sun. Her hands drifted toward her stomach, cradling the flesh and the life growing inside her. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she curled up around her hands, making sure to leave room. She let a sigh leave her lungs as she bathed in the sun. Her body went lax under the warmth of her system’s star. She couldn’t wait to meet her child, to bring honor to her family and to Shili. To see their smiling face. To give them the happiest upbringing only a queen could provide. She wanted to spoil her child rotten and she wanted them to live their life to the fullest. She wanted the best for her children, and she wanted the best for Shili. So she promised herself that she would do both. At least before she felt a sudden rush leave her body. She sat up, worried, reaching under her skirt to see what’s flowing out of her. Her fingers brushed her underwear and as she pulled them back out of her skirt, she let out a mournful cry and sprinted back into the palace. 

Her fingers were coated with a thin layer of blood.


	39. Banishment

She ran through the palace, frantically searching for one of her mates before she finally found one. She had barreled into one of the lounges where Obi-Wan was reading, tears streaming down her face. As Obi-Wan looked up, he threw his book down and sprinted to her, taking her in his arms. 

“What?! What’s wrong?!” All she could do was whimper and sob. He took her by the arms and tried to shake the words out of her but nothing could get her tongue to form the words she couldn’t bear to utter aloud. 

“Ahsoka, what’s the matter?!” She lifted her bloody fingers up for him to see, and she saw him work through what he was seeing. She saw his eyes look for cuts, for anything that could have caused the blood. When he didn’t see anything, he spoke up again.

“Is it from..?” He looked down, and all she could do was let out a strangled cry. Her mate scooped her up in his arms and started to run through the palace. She buried her face in his shoulder as he ran and she heard him shouting for a medical droid and for her other consorts. She heard footsteps fall in behind them, and she clung more tightly to Obi-Wan. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes freely, not caring about composure as the thought of her child dying filled her head. Her montrals echoed with voices. Men yelling, footsteps running, droids beeping. Her body felt weak as her arms wrapped tighter around Obi-Wan’s shoulder. She heard doors being flung open and before she knew it, she was stripped down to nothing but her underwear. Obi-Wan crawled into bed with her, and she sat between his legs, his arms wrapped around her. She heard a droid roll in and her eyes clamped shut. Her montrals picked up mechanical whirring as the droid scanned her body. The droid asked her to remove her underwear and all she could do was whimper. Two sets of hands were pulling down her underwear and she heard the droid move forward. Small splatters of blood painted her upper thighs and the lips of her sex. She heard resounding gasps and she couldn’t help but sob. The young woman felt a probe prod at her entrance before it finally entered her body. Her grip tightened on Obi-Wan’s arms as she felt the probe move inside her. Her knees tried to squeeze together but hands held them apart, allowing the droid to do its work. The probe was retracted and she went limp in Obi-Wan’s arms.

“Your Majesty, I have good news. The blood is not from a miscarriage but rather from previous wounds inflicted during particularly passionate intercourse. Your Majesty has nothing to worry about. The child is healthy and so are you. The leftover blood was knocked loose and exited your body.” She heaved another sob and turned her face into Obi-Wan’s arm, hiding her tears and muffling the pained whimpers. Her knees closed and drew themselves up to her chest while her montrals picked up various noises of relief. 

“This is all your fault!”

“What are you talking about?! I haven’t done anything!” She peered over to see Cural and Anakin fighting. Anakin looked positively furious while Cural just looked offended. She could barely see them through her tears so she just buried her face into Obi-Wan. 

“We all saw what she looked like after you had your turn! We all saw the bruises!” 

“I did nothing wrong! She liked it!” 

“Then why can’t she even look at you?!” 

She was shaking in Obi-Wan’s arms, trying to get a hold of herself. Finally, she was able to slide out of his grip and put on the silk robe Kit held out for her. Tying the sash just below her breasts, she watched as the argument got more heated. 

“Can’t even look at me?! Ha, yeah right!”

“You caused this, you piece of bantha fodder!”

“At least I’m from a proper family! At least my mother is honorable!” Her hands tightened into fists. 

“Enough.” She spoke lowly, threatening. The two men continued to fight, not hearing her.

“ENOUGH!” She bellowed at the top of her lungs, and everyone turned to her. Hot, angry tears were sliding down her face and she watched as Cural put a smug smile on his face while Anakin rushed to her in concern. 

“Are you alright? Is there anythi-“ The young woman raised her hand to stop him, and she took a step toward Cural. His smile died as he realized the threat held in her eyes. 

“I never want to see you in this palace again.” Her tone was deadly, and almost everyone took a step back. “You will beg forgiveness from Mother Shili, Ashla, and Daaark’a. You will beg for my forgiveness, and you will spend the rest of your life doing so. You will go to Det N’ga D’ Bhat’si. If you leave, you will be executed.” Danger rang throughout her voice, and at his shocked face she began to yell orders. She was going to send him to The Place of Prayer, where consorts spend the rest of their lives praying after their spouse dies or if they give their Empress good reason to have themselves forced there. 

“GUARDS!” Two female guards ran in, wearing traditional Shilian armor.

“Your Majesty!” They said in unison. 

“Take Consort Cural to Det N’ga D’ Bhat’si. Keep him there.” Both guards took an arm and began to drag Cural out. At this moment he began screaming for mercy, for leniency. She turned on her heel, finding Anakin behind her. Tears began to fall as she fell into his arms. He picked her up, carrying her toward the refresher. Footsteps followed behind them, and he carried her toward the bath. Someone began to fill the bath as he set her down on the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent, letting her tears soak the fabric on his shoulder.


	40. Towels

A bath was drawn and the Mandalorian envoy was sent away, having been told that she was indisposed. Her consorts were in the big bath with her, holding her gently in the water. She felt as if thousands of hands were holding her just beneath the water’s surface. Her body aches as they cleaned her from the tips of her montrals to the soles of her feet. The blood was washed from her body as she curled into Anakin’s shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes as she lived through the shock and the pain of today again and again and again. A tired yawn left her lips, and she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up briefly as she was pulled from the warm water and dried off. She felt like she was floating as she was carried to her bed. The young woman was placed onto someone’s chest and felt the bed dip around them before falling back asleep as the arms of whoever was holding her slipped over her waist.

* * *

The woman woke up and found that she was trapped between two bodies, their arms entwined around her. She refused to open her eyes, opting to cuddle closer into the warmth that surrounded her. The young Empress tried to go back to sleep, but hushed whispers started up as soon as she moved.

“Hey, she’s awake.” 

“No she’s not. She probably just twitched.”

“I saw her move.”

“She’s alive, she moves.”

“Can we at least check?” 

She groaned and rolled over on her stomach before grumbling to the men around her. 

“I can hear you, you know.” A yawn and a few chuckles later had her feeling better. A hand trailed over her back, feeling the smooth skin. She turned her head to the side, opening her eyes, and saw Mirek right beside her. He sent her a tentative smile as her eyes adjusted to the light of morning. Turning to her other side, she saw Anakin there and she playfully bumped her nose into his. Rolling over, she moved to sit up and found herself being supported by what felt like hundreds upon hundreds of hands. Looking around, she saw every one of her consorts piled onto her bed, forming a protective cocoon around her. Ahsoka let out a light laugh as she looked at Fives. He was asleep and half off the bed, the only thing keeping him on was the leg that was wrapped around Echo. Her stomach chose that moment to make itself known and she scrambled out of the silk sheets and across bodies to make it to the floor. She all but sprinted to the refresher, shoving open the doors before emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Sitting down on the cold stone floor, she saw every man trying to get a peek at her to make sure she’s alright. She smiled bitterly as she remembered the events of yesterday. 

“I’m fine, it’s just morning sickness.” 

There were collective sighs before Riku came and picked her up off the floor. She curled into his shoulder as he whispered in her montral. 

“Bath?”

She nodded her head, resting her forehead on his collarbone. Ahsoka felt him move and heard the water start. Warmth filled the room as the bath filled with warm water. She smelled leordra oil and peeked out to see others pouring the oil into the water. She made eye contact with Kit and he gave her a cheeky grin, making sure she could see the minerals he was dumping into the water. A contented sigh left her lips as she laid back in the warm water, letting her consorts wash her body. The water smoothed over her skin, cleaning away all her worries. A straw was bumped to her lips and she gladly sipped cool water through what felt like a small wooden pipe. She refused to open her eyes, opting to rest her head in a pair of hands. The young Empress wasn’t quite sure whose hands they were, but they cradled her head gently in the water. Hands gently rinsed her body of soaps and oils, before she was lifted gently from the water and wrapped in towels before she was finally wrapped in the arms of one of her consorts and brought back to bed. Obi-Wan had a towel draped over her montrals as he dried them of water, and she leaned back, feeling the hands of her consorts dry her body completely of water. She sank back into the bed as the towels were withdrawn and the men curled around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, not feeling much inspiration for this one but I wanted to get it up for you guys. I’m hoping the next one will be up either later today or tomorrow.


	41. A Gala

Three weeks have passed since Cural was banished to Det N’ga D’ Bhat’si. Ahsoka had spent the time ruling through her father, allowing him to deal with the people and the government officials while she handled the paperwork and focused more on her health and her pregnancy. Tonight, the Duchess of Mandalore was returning with a veritable slew of men whom she will all select in the second Torgatop of her reign. While the men of the first Torgatop are automatically Royal Consorts, the men of the second Torgatop shall become Noble Concubines, and may be promoted at the Empress’ leisure. The Duchess was bringing her nephew, Korkie, as a potential as well. Ahsoka had decided that he would replace Cural as a Royal Consort and Cural was demoted to a Gentleman. Gentlemen are typically only men selected from the fourth Torgatop. Ahsoka had stopped the nightly visits from her consorts, instead opting to have them all hold her while she slept soundly. Tonight, that will change. She had the jewelsmith remove Cural’s rubies from her circlets, and had them pulverized into dust. The jewelsmith recast the circlets and the rubies. Tonight she would take another thirty-three consorts into her harem. She would also meet the new ambassadors to the Republic and Mandalore. She was currently on the balcony outside her room, laying on a large cushion with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Fives, Echo, and Rex. They’d all dressed her in a simple, waistless white dress so she could relax until having to get ready for the ball. Her head was resting on Anakin’s chest while her legs were thrown over Obi-Wan’s. Fives was massaging her feet gently, Echo and Rex holding each of her hands. Anakin and Obi-Wan were trailing their hands up and down her lekku and montrals. She was purring softly, a gentle smile on her face. 

“I loathe the idea of having to dance with thirty-three men.” She’d groan playfully, rolling on to her side to face Rex as she trails the back of the hand he was holding across his cheek. She feels a sudden urge to take him and make him hers immediately, and she speaks softly to him. “My ke’leh..” My mate. Ahsoka sighs, drawing Rex closer to her as her purrs deepen. “D’behm,” she sighs as she slips a leg in between his and presses an insistent kiss to his lips. She feels Rex respond, albeit hesitantly, and he wraps his arms around her, hands coming to rest on the small of her back. Her tongue is urgent in searching for his and a light whine builds in the back of her throat. She feels more hands start to caress her body, up and down her sides, and over the slight bump of her stomach. Kisses are pressed to her shoulders and to her back, her other leg brought to rest on Rex’s hip as another was pushed flush against the swell of her posterior. She felt Obi-Wan’s beard tickle at her neck as he lifted a lekku to kiss the sensitive skin underneath. It was only after she heard herself moan did she come to her senses and realize that she had to be at a ball in just under two hours. She squirms away from the group of men and gets up before turning to look at them. They all looked thoroughly displeased and she giggled shaking her head, before heading inside so she could be dressed.

* * *

The maids had dressed her tonight, because her consorts were busy greeting the guests. She’d been dressed in a flowing red chiffon waistless gown. The neck came up in a halter, held around her neck by a ring of gold and rubies crafted to look like sunblossoms. A similar belt was wrapped around her natural waist, above her small bump. A headdress of rubies and golden sunblossoms was placed on her montrals and her new circlets were placed on her lekku, as well as the second tier of circlets, with thirty two new slots for more gemstones. Bracelets and anklets of gold sunblossoms were put on her left wrist and right ankle. She looked in her vanity’s mirror as she watched the dress swirl around her, hiding her bump perfectly. They would be announcing her pregnancy at this ball as well, to create an abundantly joyous occasion. There would be a speech given by her which would be televised all across the Empire, there she would announce her pregnancy.

A knock sounded at the door and she waved a delicate sienna hand, signaling a maid to open them. In came her father, ready to escort her to the ball filled with dignitaries. Every leader of every planet was invited to this ball, and Chancellor Mothma was attending as well to show the Republic’s support for the new alliance. Ahsoka sighed as she took her father’s arm, walking out of the room and toward what was assured to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long, but I had to construct an entire court system in my head. If you want me to explain it in more detail, please leave a comment because I’m eager to do it but I don’t know if you guys want me to do it. The next chapter will be out pretty soon I hope!


	42. Jealousy

The gold and stone doors to the ballroom were pushed open, revealing throngs of people. She nodded to everyone she passed as they bowed to her, with muted chimes of ‘Your Majesty’. A polite smile graced her visage as her father led her up to the gilded throne where a droid was waiting to project her voice and transmit her speech across the galaxy. She stood before the throne before turning and facing the crowd that had gathered in her home. She took a deep breath before beginning her speech. 

“My people,” she paused, looking about. “Friends, allies, and honored guests. Welcome, welcome to this extraordinary event where two peoples will become one in a bond that will stand until time itself decays like blossoms in the wind.” She outstretched a hand toward the Mandalorian Duchess, a happy smile forming on her face. “I am overjoyed to announce that Mandalore, under the gracious Duchess Satine Kryze, has officially joined the Shilian Empire. May our friendship be fruitful and prosperous for us all.” She finished, hearing applause erupt around her. Ahsoka surveyed the partygoers with a delicate gaze, and as the room started to quiet, she began again. “This is the start of an era, a new era of prosperity and hope for our galaxy, and it is only right that such a joyous beginning receive a blessing.” She paused briefly, looking around herself at the people and at her consorts and father. “And so, I would like to make another announcement. I am pleased to announce my first pregnancy, and which the child of will symbolize Meht Shili’s approval of this union between the Empire and Mandalore.” Whoops and hollers erupted from the throats of the guards in the room as was tradition, the traditional, throaty cry echoing about as applause boomed once more. She took her seat on the throne, a signal for music to begin, and she saw the Duchess approach the bottom of the raised dais. She waved the Mandalorian woman over with a smile, watching as she mounted the steps. The Duchess bowed to her and she waved a servant over, asking him to bring a chair for the Duchess. A chair was retrieved quickly, and the Duchess sat on her right. 

“I must say, Your Majesty, congratulations! I had no idea!” The Duchess looked mildly surprised but ultimately pleased. Ahsoka chuckled and looked over. 

“I’ve been hiding it, I wanted to wait until it was right to announce it. I do believe it is good luck though, for conception to be so close to the negotiations.” She’d nod gracefully, turning her face back toward the floor, where people had begun dancing. 

“I understand completely, Majesty.” 

Ahsoka nodded briefly as she was soon distracted by other dignitaries, but she briefly saw the Duchess casting furtive glances at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan desperately trying to avoid the Duchess’ gaze.

* * *

The Torgatop had flown by, and she was back upon her throne, thoroughly exhausted. She’d tried to keep an eye on Obi-Wan the entire time she was dancing, but the conversations soon drew her from her surveillance. The ball was winding down, with people saying their goodbyes and leaving left and right. Soon, she’d be able to satisfy her curiosity and ask Obi-Wan about his history with the Duchess. She sighed, wringing her hands anxiously. She could not wait any longer, rising out of her seat and all but hastening down the steps. She dipped her head to those that bowed to her but soon found herself walking toward her rooms, and sending a maid to summon Obi-Wan.

* * *

The doors opened as she was laying on her chaise. She heard footsteps come closer before the man spoke. 

“Your Majesty called for me?” She looked toward him briefly, her head resting on an embroidered pillow. 

“Obi-Wan, how do you know Duchess Satine?” She spoke cooly as she watched the color drain from his face slightly. He cleared his throat before speaking again. 

“What gives Your Majesty the impression I know the Duchess?” She sighed, turning to face him completely. 

“Her casting glances at you and you desperately trying to avoid her eyes.” She stated bluntly, crossing her arms. She’d taken off her jewelry herself, all that was holding her dress up was a thin string tied at the back of her neck. She watched as he looked down, ashamed. Ahsoka sat down on the edge of her bed, her legs coming to cross at the knee. She uttered one word that made him look up at her in surprise. 

“Strip.” 

“Your Majesty, the schedule-“ he was cut off shortly thereafter. 

“To hell with the schedule, I’ve already strayed from it with Riku, now strip.” She spoke lowly, with hints of hidden threats in her tone. Her hunger grew as she watched him divest himself of his clothing, folding it neatly and placing it to the side. He stood there, covering his manhood with his hands as he looked down at the ground shamefully. She got up and traced a finger across his chest, toward his shoulder. “Put your hands at your sides.” She whispered seductively in his ear, barely touching him. Ahsoka circled him like a vulture, watching as his sex enlarged and grew as she admired his body. She came to a stop in front of him, stepping a few feet away. Reaching behind her neck, she pulled the string loose and let the dress she had on fall to the ground, revealing nothing but her naked body. She turned and sat back down on her bed, motioning for him to pick it up and fold it. As he did so, she moved to the middle of her bed, pulling a pillow down for her head. She reached a hand between her thighs and coaxed her tentacle to life, stroking it as she panted and watched him wait to be called over. Obi-Wan looked at her with hunger in his eyes, and she arched her hips toward him, putting on a show. She moaned as she stroked the sensitive organ, letting it wrap around her hand. She began to speak breathlessly, not yet ready to let the matter of the Duchess go. 

“Whose Consort are you?” She growled, stroking her tentacle faster as she watched his body twitch helplessly. 

“Yours.” He spoke gravelly, his desire mounting. 

“Whose mate are you?” She spoke again, displaying her opening for him. 

“Yours.” He spoke again, louder.

“Who holds your heart?” She panted, tilting her head back briefly but maintaining eye contact.

“You!” He all but shouted. 

She moaned, “Come!” and he rushed to her, launching himself on top of her. He buried his sex into her body without delay, and she canted her hips up to meet his. They ground together like that for what seemed like hours, her teeth eventually finding the skin of his shoulder. As she bit down, pleasure coursing through her, he spilled his seed deep inside her, the tip of his sex seeming to press a gentle kiss to the closed entrance of her womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from mikasophie! 💜


	43. Du Tunguma

She was standing on a smooth plateau, covered in soft turu grass with the Shilian night sky up high above. One relatively close to Corvala she gathered, though she didn’t know where she was. Wind whipped around her simple, linen nightdress as she turned and inspected her surroundings. Green, white, and yellow convors swept about her, encasing her with a sense of calm and peace. She held out her arm and a particularly large convor flew to her, perching on her forearm. Lightning struck twice in front of her, and her head whipped around from watching the convor to see two hulking masses approaching her slowly in the grass. The beasts moved slowly, their orange fur unmistakable, even in the dark. She instinctively curled her free arm around her midsection, but the convor hooted quietly, and she suddenly felt a wave of peace wash over her. As the Akul approached, she watched them in awe as they drug their powerful claws through the turu grass, revealing runes and a small pedestal she hadn’t seen before. As the Akul finishes clearing the grass, they turned to her slowly before bowing, their heads down and one front paw lifted up.

* * *

She gasped as she flew into an upright position, Obi-Wan still laying next to her, sound asleep. She looked around, somewhat bewildered at what just happened and the overwhelming… urge… yes, that was it. The overwhelming urge to go down to the stables and get on an ikopi. She turned, shaking her head as she tried to lie back down, before noticing something out of the corner of her eye. On the head of the chaise, perching quietly, was the convor from her dream. She stood up and watched as the convor seemed to hop and hoot in approval before flying to her door. She nodded, going to grab a pair of leather pants and a loose shirt and she tried to rouse Obi-Wan. 

“Obi-Wan get u-“ The convor interrupted her with an impatient hoot as she was pulling a shirt over her head. “Yes, I know, I’m on my way.” She turned back to the man sleeping in her bed, still feeling it was necessary he come with her. She looked around nervously, before somewhat shouting, “Obi-Wan!” Her response was him jumping out of bed and looking at her like she’d lost her mind. 

“Ahsoka what are you doing?! It’s the middle of the n-“ The young woman just pointed to the convor and uttered a few words. 

“I have to follow it, get dressed and come down to the stables. Bring no one, tell no one.” He looked at the convor and then back at her like she’d gone completely insane, but she was already running into the refresher with the convor hot on her tail as she got out through the servantry entrance her maid usually uses.

* * *

After convincing Obi-Wan to finally get on the ikopi with her, they started off after the convor. Ahsoka urged the ikopi as hard as she could, keeping up with the convor and making sure Obi-Wan didn’t fall off. They found themselves riding out for the better part of an hour before climbing the swift and harsh incline of a plateau. When they finally reached the top, Ahsoka got down immediately, racing forward into the field of turu grass. This was the field of turu from her dream. She turned around in awe and watched the convor fly down toward Obi-Wan, almost as if trying to shoo him from the area. He couldn’t figure out how to dismount, and simply tried to shield his head against the flapping wings. 

“Quit it, will you?” She chuckled as she heard him trying to reason with the bird. She took off the ikopi’s reins and handed them to Obi-Wan for him to hold. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll be home soon.”

“Ahsoka, I’m stayi-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” As he started to protest even more, she shouted over him.

“Ge anak!” The ikopi started off toward the palace and she heard Obi-Wan yelling his protests, but they dissipated soon after they had disappeared over the edge of the plateau. She held her arm out for the convor, and the animal landed, scooting over to nuzzle against her affectionately. She laughed as she gave the bird a little scratch on her head. At least she thought it was a she. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, turning toward the direction lightning had struck in her dream. Two large lumps were there, in the turu grass. She knew better than to approach them. One Akul was dangerous enough, two were almost always deadly. And if there were two, there were usually more. Slowly, the two mounds moved closer, inching toward her. Her fear rose, closing off her throat, but the convor hooted in her montral softly and she felt a bit better, beginning to steel her nerves. As the Akul came closer, she could make out more of their features, the glinting teeth and claws especially. She stood her ground, as each towered up to its full height to look at her. Then, just as they had in her dream, they began clearing the grass away. Their giant paws upheaved the grass and thin layers of dirt that were covering the spiraling Togruti runes, and the thin pedestal. As the Akul finished their task, they bowed to her once again, then took their places at her sides. The convor once again hooted, assuaging her fear, before going to perch on one of the Akul. Moving forth, she went to touch the pedestal at the center of the runes. Placing a soft hand on its face, a calm blue light awashed the area and her voice suddenly left her as tears came to her eyes. 

“Hello, du tunguma.” Hello, my daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re all like, MAN WHAT THE HELL IS OMIGOD DOING?! The truth is, I don’t really know! My gut said, “hey wanna do this?” and I’d just finished eating cake and ice cream so I was kinda on a sugar high so I kind of just agreed with whatever it wanted... I was always planning on making Ahsoka more MYTHIC if you will, and I thought that this would be a good time. Also my sinuses hurt so don’t screech at me. As always, email me with any questions, comments, concerns, or just wanting to talk! I always love to hear from you guys! omigodao3@gmail.com


	44. Searching

A blue, ethereal version of her mother stood before her. The woman’s montrals stood high and proud, and she was dressed simply, almost like Ahsoka had been in her dream. The hologram smiled softly as she pressed a hand to her mouth. 

“Mother?” She spoke, her voice barely higher than a whisper as she stared at what she thought was a hologram, the Akul and the convor remaining at her side. The vision of her mother smiled and nodded, folding her hands in front of her as Ahsoka’s mother so often did. “I don’t understand… what are you doing here?” The vision sighed, looking down at the floor. 

“Ahsoka, my beautiful child, you are growing into the Empress I always knew you would be. And I thought I would have more time with you, to tell you about this, which is why I didn’t before.” She smiled, looking around at the runes. “Do you know who built this place, daughter?” At the shake of Ahsoka’s head, she continued. “Onika Tano constructed this.” The young woman looked around.

“The first Empress?”

“Yes. She built this place for all of the future Empresses, to store two very important items.” She looked back at her mother then, with a question in her eyes. “My daughter, you are going to have your first child. For the first time in your life, you will be giving life to something else. In this, there is great power.” 

“What kind of power?” She tilted her head. 

“You’ve been told of the Jedi and the Sith, you have been educated on the Force. You know of their power, but do you know of your own? Togruta are connected to every part of Meht Shili, and she is connected to all of us, but very few are connected to Daaark’a and Ashla.” Ahsoka looked up toward the sky, observing the stars. 

“Like the Jedi and the Sith are?” Her mother nodded, gesturing for her to come a bit closer. 

“Onika was connected to Meht Shili, Daaark’a, and Ashla. She was the one who taught our people of them, and she taught us of their wishes. When each Empress has her first child, she gains some of Sheba’s power to help protect her younglings and her people. But you, my daughter, will be gifted with much more.” Her brow furrowed, a hand going to her stomach.

“But why? What is special about me?” 

“Ahsoka, you are the first Empress of Shili to be pregnant with twins on their first pregnancy.” Ahsoka raised her other hand to her stomach in surprise. 

“Twins? Are you sure?” Her mother chuckled and nodded, motioning for her to put her hands on the pedestal again. As she did so, two cylinders of crystal with gold flowers circling the top and bottom materialized in her hands. As she studied them, she noticed two small buttons on each. With a gentle squeeze, two brilliant beams of white light shot out of the cylinders. 

“These were Onika’s, and now they belong to you.” 

Ahsoka gave them an experimental wave through the air, and she realized that they just felt right in her hands. She turned to her mother with a big grin, but found that she was fading away. 

“Ahsoka, wear the sabers always. Call the Jedi to you, and call your consorts to that meeting. All will be made clear.” Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched her mother fade from view. 

“Wait, Mother, don’t go!” But it was too late, she was already gone. Extinguishing the sabers as she turned back toward the Akul, she let a few tears slide down her cheeks before pawing at her eyes with the back of her wrists. As she looked around, the Akul to her left lowered itself onto the ground, beckoning her to come sit on it’s back. She held the sabers in a death grip, slowly climbing onto the Akul’s back. The two Akul began to run almost immediately after she was settled, with one of her hands buried deep in the thick fur to keep her anchored. She briefly noticed they were heading back towards the palace, before allowing herself to fall into an uneasy sleep as she lay on the Akul’s back with the sabers held tight to her chest.

* * *

As she arrived back at the palace, the grand pillars of stone wrapped in gold, crystals and gems, she saw a host of guards being organized into what looked like a search party. She could hear General Vaam barking orders as her consorts stood in a group to the side, looking worried. Ahsoka sighed, wishing the Akul would approach, and to her surprise, the animal did so, slowly. The guard force was instantly on alert, dropping into instinctual hunting positions as her ke’lehs, her mates, turned to look at her and the three animals with her. General Vaam turned and began to order them to attack, before spying Ahsoka on one of the Akul’s backs. She quickly dropped to her knee, ordering the guards to do the same. As the Akul lowered itself to let her off, she walked forward regally with the two Akul falling in behind her. As she stopped, they sat down, looking quite bored with the situation. The convor hooted at the Akul, and they straightened themselves somewhat.

“General Vaam.” The taller woman approached, wary of the Akul. 

“Your Majesty?” 

“These Akul are not to be harmed, they are,” she paused, thinking for a moment. “Friends of the crown.” The General bowed her head as Ahsoka spoke in a low tone. “Escort the Royal Consorts to their rooms, keep them there, make sure they have no contact with anyone.”

“Yes, Majesty.”


	45. Deception

She had ordered Occuran to summon the entire Jedi Council, claiming she wished to meet with them to discuss matters of the construction and to give them a tour of Corvala. It was several days later, the ceremony to choose the new host of consorts had been held a day earlier and their training had begun. She’d been true to the promise she’d made to her mother, and she had never let the sabers get far from her. She was sitting on her throne, her consorts sitting at her sides. The Akul had been following her everywhere, and were enjoying their new palace lives. The servants were wary at first, but as they grew more accustomed to seeing them, they became permanent fixtures at court. They often went off by themselves to do something or other, she assumed they went hunting, and they came back with braids of flowers around their necks and often some roasted meat they were happily chewing on. Currently, they were sleeping rather fitfully on the dais next to her, most of their bodies hanging off it. She’d been dressed in a flowing, red chiffon dress, with belts of Akul teeth and leather strapped around her hips hips to hold her sabers. A headdress of gold Akul teeth was placed on her head, rubies encrusting most of it. The dress came up in a halter, a band of gold Akul teeth strapped over her bicep. She waited patiently as the Jedi arrived, and since the Chancellor of the Republic was still on world, she had invited her to join the proceedings. Chancellor Mothma was sitting in a rather large alcove on the right of the aisle, waiting quietly with a diplomatic smile on her face. 

Then, her guards slammed the butts of their spears on the floor, throwing open the behemoth stone doors. Ten Jedi moved toward her, bowing as they approached the dais. She nodded to the group, then looked to Occuran. 

“Your Majesty, may I present Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Stass Allie, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, and Yoda.” Each Jedi bowed their heads in turn, and she bowed her head politely once more. 

“Greetings, Master Jedi. I welcome you all to Shili, some of you, I welcome back.” The Akul twitched as the Jedi got close, and she soothed them with a simple hum. Mace Windu spoke up as most of the group eyed the beasts laying before her. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I see you have some new pets.” 

The Akul looked up at that, growling at the gaggle of unsuspecting Jedi. She rose, the sabers swaying against her hips, as she put two gentling hands on the Akul. As she soothed them, she looked back at the Jedi, her expression unreadable. 

“My siblings, not pets. Pets are for eht’rs and the weak.” Pets are for outsiders and the weak. She watched as some turned to Shaak Ti for translation, but she just stood firm. 

“Acquire these, when did you, Your Majesty?” Ahsoka looked down, spying the green and somewhat ancient looking Jedi Master Yoda staring at her lightsabers. She took one off her belt, and brought it up in her hand.

“Recently, Master Jedi. Meht Shili saw fit to bring them to me.” She returned them to her belt with great care. “Why do you ask?” Suddenly, she felt something tug at the sabers, and almost instinctively, her hands shot out and grabbed them as Windu tried to pull them towards him. She felt his pull grow stronger, but she did not budge, the Akul at her sides instantly beginning to growl. She glared hard at the Jedi, returning the sabers to her belt slowly. She watched as he continued to try to grab them, but nothing happened. “That was not wise, Master Jedi.” She felt something itch at the back of her mind, almost as if there were enemies behind her as well as in front. She straightened herself from the predatory stance she had taken, motioning for one of the guards to come over. As the woman kneeled, she spoke lightly. “Fetch General Vaam.” 

“Yes, my Empress.” She watched as the guard ran off before turning back to the Jedi. The itch in her mind became stronger, and something her mother had said struck her. ‘Call your consorts to that meeting..’ echoed around and around her head before she finally turned to an Akul.

“Bring me who she was speaking of.” The Akul looked at her before turning away to round up who she’d asked it to. Ahsoka turned to the Chancellor, looking thoroughly displeased. 

“Chancellor, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt for the sake of your people. Do you have anything to do with what the Jedi are doing?” The Akul stalked about, hunting their prey as the Chancellor spoke. 

“No, Your Majesty. The Republic has nothing to do with this.” Ahsoka nodded as she watched the Akul drag Kit, Obi-Wan and Anakin forward by the necks of their jackets. They were dropped at her feet as the Akul took up their positions at her sides. She turned toward the three kneeling on the ground, her anger flaring. She turned to her throne, moving to stand before it. 

“I demand an explanation.” She growled, looking around at the group below her. No one answered her, as they stood or knelt with their heads down. She felt her anger grow. “Preej!” Kneel! Shaak Ti did so immediately, the command in the Empress’s voice undeniable. Slowly, the rest of the Jedi followed her example, kneeling before her. “Elect one of you to explain yourselves or you will not like the result of this meeting, regardless.” She said, a threat eminent in her tone. Shaak Ti slowly came forward, staying on her knees. 

“Tunguma d’ du Meht. Sa’mahr du Ashla, Sa’mahr du Daaark’a.” Daughter of my Mother, Sister of Ashla, Sister of Daaark’a. The Jedi was using an old placation, used when one had upset the Empress. It did not help her case. “Your Majesty, the Jedi sent two Jedi Masters and one Jedi Knight to infiltrate your Empire.” She arched a marked brow, anger not tempered by the woman’s words. 

“For what purpose?” She didn’t try to keep the bite out of her tone, her convor coming to perch on her shoulder to hoot softly in her montral. 

“To discover if you were Force sensitive or not, Your Majesty. There are certain legends the Jedi have access to that hinted the Togrutan Empresses held power. But now that we are aware of your power, we may help you control it. Either way, we will extract our operatives-“ Ahsoka’s sudden, bone-chilling laugh startled them all. 

“I think you misunderstand, Jedi. These men are my ke’lehs now. They’re my mates. I wouldn’t expect a whitewashed, Jedi-raised Togruta to know what that means. It’s legally binding, making them my citizens, and they can’t be released without my permission. And considering how you planted them here, I’m not exactly fond of you taking three of my husbands.” She smiled, a soft, sweet, unsettling smile. “No, I think my husbands will be staying with me. Their wife and their Empress.” She saw General Vaam approach as the Jedi began to object. “General, escort these three consorts to their rooms and keep them there. As for the Jedi, they can come back tomorrow, I’m done talking.” She charged forward gracefully as the Akul followed, her soldiers banging their chests and letting out shrill cries of respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP!! Do people still say that? I have no idea. Well, enjoy my migraine fueled fever dream! But seriously, we had to have some drama at some point! And I mean like real drama.


	46. Don’t Send Me Away

Ahsoka was in her room, the Akul having gone out to go hunt something or other. Her other consorts were being sent away from her rooms, as she wasn’t in the mood to have anyone other than herself for company. After the doors had closed behind her, she’d collapsed onto her chaise, drawing a pillow to her chest to bury her face in. She felt like sobbing, but tears wouldn’t come to her eyes. She couldn’t believe that three of the men she considered to be closest to her betrayed her. Nor could she believe that one of those men could be the possible father of her children. She hadn’t been able to confirm what her mother had said about her bearing twins but she had no reason to doubt her, not after what just happened. The thought of a traitor to Shili being the father of her children made her sick to her stomach, no matter how much she grieved the betrayal. If she nullified the union and Anakin is the father, then her children would be fatherless. She couldn’t do that to them, she would not be forced to watch her children wonder where their father was. She’d read about some Empresses gifting children of disgraced consorts to other men, men more favored, but she just couldn’t bring herself to even consider that at the moment.

She quickly brought up the schedule to see if any of the other traitors could be the father, seeing that only Anakin was possible. She sighed, but looked down to see Riku’s name under Fives’. Her brow furrows, she could have sworn Luka had been in his place but perhaps she was mistaken. What she’d told Obi-Wan yesterday about the schedule had been wrong. She groaned in frustration. Why was she still considering his feelings? He betrayed her, they all betrayed her. They destroyed her budding trust and wounded her newly unlocked heart. She growled, throwing herself out of her seat, starting to pace. She needed to hunt something, she needed to kill something. Her hands came to rest on her stomach with a frustrated sigh. She growled again, going to pull the rope that hung near the wall, summoning her maid. The girl ran in quickly, and she calmed her anger enough to not snap at the maid. 

“Bring consorts Anakin, Kit, and Obi-Wan to me.”

The girl curtsied, with a short ‘Your Majesty’ before running to carry out her command. She walked onto the terrace, stretching out on a chaise there with a practiced air of elegance. She turned her head toward the plateau, watching to turu grass rippling in the soft breezes as the Shilian sun started to set slowly.

* * *

She didn’t look at them as they entered the room. She didn’t look at them as they walked toward her, bowing to her deeply. She didn’t want to look at them, she didn’t feel like looking at them, so she wouldn’t. She was the Empress, Meht Shili’s daughter, Daaark’a and Ashla’s sister. She could do as she pleased, and just now, it pleased her to watch her consorts shuffle nervously out of the corner of her eye. But doing this didn’t quell her rage, and she would exact her wrath upon them before she decided their fates. She moved subtly, shifting in her seat. 

“I don’t have to tell you three that I am furious. You deceived me, and you used me. All of you slept with me. Two of you could be the father of my children. What do you have to say for yourselves?” She pinned them with a dead stare, glaring into them as if she could see into their souls. She watched them squirm as she moved her gaze from one to the other. They all stood in a line before her, Anakin and Kit on the ends. She growled as no one spoke. “Well?” Anakin flinched as Obi-Wan looked down. Kit began speaking, and she turned her fiery glare on him, only slightly appeased by the way he shifted slightly in discomfort. 

“Your Majesty, we were ordered to-“

“Mi da griv a baka!” I don’t give a shit! She spat, reining in her Togruti somewhat to speak again with an aggravated sigh. “I don’t care for that excuse. You knew what you were doing, or were you all selectively deaf when it was explained that your commitment to me voided all other commitments? As for a legal standpoint, I have no obligation to let you go back to the Jedi. Especially not after what happened.” She got up suddenly, going toward another rope. She reached for a smaller one behind it, calling in the two guards at her door. The guards walked in and knelt to her. 

“Your Majesty!” They spoke together. 

“You will escort Consort Kit Tano to Det N’ga D’ Bhat’si, tell the guards to keep him there for two months. He is to spend his time praying for forgiveness, and seeking guidance from the monks there.” She spoke eloquently, the guards moving to take Kit away with utterings of agreement. As they left, she turned back to Anakin and Obi-Wan. “What about you? What do you two have to say?” The snarl returned to her voice as she reclaimed her seat. Her legs crossing under the red chiffon of her dress. Obi-Wan began speaking softly, trying to placate her.

“Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness. We never wished to harm Your Majesty, or to cause Your Majesty pain.” Her anger only quieted a fraction, her hands clenched into fists. She rose again, pulling the smaller rope, and two guards rushed in. 

“Your Majesty.”

“You will spend one month in Det N’ga D’ Bhat’si, praying for forgiveness and seeking guidance. Take him away.” She motioned briefly to Obi-Wan and watched as he was taken away before turning back to Anakin. “As for you.” She growled, placing a hand on her stomach. “These could be your children! You would leave them fatherless to return to some monks? You would leave me to raise them alone?!” She cried, tears finally coming to her eyes. “These twins could be yours! You could be their father! Would you leave them without a father?” She wrapped her arms around herself, heaving for breath as she waited for an answer. 

“No.”

“No?! You’re a Jedi! You took this mission, or whatever you call it!” She sobbed, her heart wrenching. 

“They gave us all temporary sterilization pills for the mission, but I didn’t take mine.” He looked up at her with sad eyes. “I don’t want to go back.” She stared at him, sobs dying in her throat. 

“What?”

“Please don’t send me away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back!


	47. The Return

She collapsed onto the floor, the cries returning to her voice. Anakin surged forward, capturing her in his arms and holding her carefully. He soothed her quietly, his left hand stroking her back lekku softly as his right arm held her delicately against him. He whispered soft, sweet words of apology into her montrals as she cried. She held onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it, the sobs wracking through her body. 

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, my love..” He spoke quietly, keeping her steady in his tender embrace. As the sun set, the air cooled, and soon she was shivering. He swept her up in his arms, taking her inside and laying her down on the bed gently. He took her jewelry off, placing it on her vanity, and then climbed on next to her. He drew the duvet around them, getting up briefly to add a blanket of furs. As he crawled in next to her, she clung to him with all her strength. Her eyes closed as he gathered her in his arms once again, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She’d woken early this morning, rolling away from Anakin and making her way into the refresher. The sun was still low, barely peeking out from the curve of the world as she stripped down and stepped into the sonic shower. She finished quickly, stepping out and moving to her closet. She pulled a rope, and watched as her maid ran in, moving to help her dress. She picked a maroon, chiffon, v-necked dress with wide straps and a light set of underwear. The maid dressed her quickly and bowed, leaving her to fix the jewelry herself. She placed her circlets on her lekku, and a headdress of gold Akul teeth, rubies, and sunblossoms on her head. A matching belt was sung about her hips as she placed her sabers on it. A gold armband with her family’s crest on it graced her upper left arm, and she stood from her vanity, exiting her bedroom.

* * *

She’d gathered her advisors and the Chancellor in the throne room while she waited for the rest of her court to arrive. She was currently sitting on her family’s throne, speaking with Chancellor Mothma about the previous day's events. 

“I must apologize, Your Majesty, I had no idea of the Jedi’s plans.” Ahsoka nodded briefly, looking over the other woman. She wore mostly white, a chain of silver slung around her neck. It complimented her fair skin and peachy hair nicely. 

“Of course, Chancellor, you are not to blame. As a show of good will, I plan to return one of the Jedi infiltrators back to the Order but I would be in need of a new mate.” She mused, crossing her ankles. 

“The Republic would be happy to provide another husband for you, Your Majesty.”

“That’s very kind, thank you.” She smiled politely as she watched her consorts walk in through the doors. Anakin and Korkie led the line, and her smile grew as she saw the younger man shuffling nervously. “Thank you, Chancellor, I will accept your offer.” The Chancellor nodded and bowed slightly, moving to the chair which had been set up for her. As her consorts bowed, she held out her hand to Korkie, which he hesitantly took, kneeling at her side. She pressed a gentle kiss to his hand before speaking. “Hello, my ke’leh. I trust you’re being treated well?” 

“Yes, thank you, Your Majesty.” She smiled softly. 

“We’ll speak later, I must start court now.” She watched as he rose and bowed, moving over to a seat. She looked toward a guard at the end of the hall, nodding briefly. The doors were promptly opened and the Jedi Council walked in. They looked as if they were on high alert, waiting to be attacked at any moment. It was at this moment the Akul decided to show themselves, running into the room and leaping over the group of Jedi. She almost laughed outright at the startled looks on their faces as the Akul raced to lie at her feet. As the Jedi approached and bowed, she raised a hand, signaling to a guard. The doors were opened again and Obi-Wan and Kit were brought in and set to kneel before her. Kit’s hands were bound and he was dressed in a simple white shirt and brown pants. Obi-Wan was in full regalia, like her other consorts, and she barely let her gaze pass over him as she looked to the Jedi. 

“Master Jedi. Out of the kindness of my heart and as a show of goodwill, I will return one of your operatives to you. The other two will remain consorts to the Shilian Crown.” Obi-Wan and Kit looked up in shock as the Jedi began to protest. 

“Your Majesty, you cannot keep them against their will!” At this, a sneer graced her face as she snapped back. 

“One of your operatives pleaded with me not to send him back, the other two insulted me. And may I remind you, Master Jedi, that they all signed the marriage contract of their own free will. I’m giving you one of them and not executing all three as traitors to the Empire. Some of my advisors are already calling for their heads, and should this incident become public, the entirety of Shili will call for their heads as well.” She growled, motioning for a guard to step forward. “Bring me the seal.” The guard grabbed Kit as a maid brought her a small, silver plate with a stamp on it. The guard forced Kit’s arm forward after releasing him from the cuffs. “Kit Fisto, I hereby revoke your citizenship to the Shilian Empire and annul our marriage. You are now a traitor to the Shilian Empire and are forbidden to enter her borders.” She plunged the stamp onto his wrist, marking him with the same technology that created the seal on her wrist. She placed the stamp back on the plate and sat back down, placing her glare on the Jedi. “Remove yourselves from my palace, and remove this man from my Empire or face dire repercussions.” Finally, she turned to the Akul. “Huhk!” Follow, she said, pointing at the Jedi. And she watched as the Akul herded the Jedi away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story going out! I’ve seen a lot of you guys love the Anakin/Ahsoka pairing, so I’m going to do them in a more canonical setting. I hope you guys check it out!


	48. Heartache

She looked at Obi-Wan distastefully, her fingers tapping against the arm of her throne. She wanted to throw him out again, wanted to throw him back in Det N’ga D’ Bhat’si. He just stared at the floor before her feet as if that could somehow make up for his arrogance. She felt like screaming at him, but she couldn’t, not with her advisors here. 

“Everyone except my ke’lehs, leave us. Chancellor, you and I will speak later.” She watched with a faux sense of calm as everyone hurried to do her bidding, not keen on angering the young Empress. The doors closed with a loud thud and she looked back to Obi-Wan. “Speak.” She watched him struggle, and she held out her hand to him, silently urging him to take it. He reached out tentatively, taking her hand. She drew him forward, bringing him to her side. He knelt there, quiet as a mouse. She sighed softly, turning toward a window as she placed a hand on her stomach. “What you’ve done has hurt me, but I don’t want to let you go. Why is that, Obi-Wan? I should want you as far away as possible, but I can’t force myself to wish for that.” She turned back to him, cupping his face with the hand that had been on her midriff. She lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes, a tear falling down her own cheek. “You destroyed my trust in you, but I still want you here. Why is that?” Obi-Wan refused to respond, and she bolted out of her seat, frustrated. 

All of the men in the room jolted, some standing as she did. She paced agitatedly, her heart and mind racing. She wanted an answer and he wouldn’t comply, she wanted to know why he’d done this to her. She felt her body tense up moment after moment, winding her muscles so tightly that she’d barely managed to keep herself from crying out in frustration. Who could she trust if she couldn’t even trust her own husband? How was she supposed to fix this? Anakin was at her side in a second, a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up at him with a doe-eyed expression, tears gathering in her eyes. She clapped a hand over her mouth quickly as she let out a sob. Anakin gently drew her against him, rubbing her arms in a comforting motion. She buried her face in his chest, unable to hold herself up anymore. She shook her head again and again, gripping his shirt.

“I can’t, I can’t…” she whispered brokenly into his shoulder. He swept her up into his arms and turned toward the door, carrying her to her rooms.

* * *

She’d somewhat recovered from the incident two days ago, she’d been in bed the entire time. She’d only allowed Anakin and Rex into her room to care for her, letting them bring her meals as she did her work. She’d allowed herself to sleep more often for the sake of the twins, at Rex’s request. He’d always been there, quietly observing and stepping in when necessary. She relied on his support and companionship.Today she was sending out an edict to promote Anakin and Rex to Imperial Consorts, the highest rank a ke’leh could achieve while the Empress was still alive. She’d been planning to promote Rex for some time now, because he’d always been a source of strength and constant support for her. She wanted to see more of him, and she wanted him to be in control of her household along with Anakin. She was promoting Anakin because she felt he would never disappoint her again. She felt that he’d do anything necessary to protect her now that the Jedi were out of the picture, she just hoped she wasn’t wrong. 

Both men were asleep at her sides as she wrote down the edict on a data P.A.D.D. and as she summoned a maid to take it to Occuran. Slowly she prodded them awake with kisses peppered all over their faces. Rex gave one of his rare smiles, sitting up slowly and kissing the side of her lek. She shivered at the pleasant sensation before focusing on waking Anakin up. He just cuddled closer to her, a hand pressed to her belly as she chuckled. With a gentle nudge, he finally awoke. 

“Each of you go take some time for yourselves, I’ll be fine.” They were hesitant to leave her, but followed her order, walking out the door sluggishly. She wanted them out so Occuran could summon them away without difficulty to present the edict in front of all the consorts. She smiled, laying back as she allowed her own eyes to close in a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out for you guys! Feel free to check out my other fic Indestructible, and also I’d like to ask you guys about a fic I’m considering writing.
> 
> What is your opinion on OCs as main characters, because personally I don’t like them as a focal point of a story. If you guys could take the time to answer that for me, that’d help a bunch! Thanks as always and hope you enjoy!


	49. A Feeling

Her sleep wasn’t as restful as she had wanted it to be. Nightmares of her mother plagued her, as did images of Obi-Wan. Images of him running through the palace with her in his arms, or pictures of them having tea together. The dream ended with her shooting up in bed, a cold sweat running down her back. Panting, she looked to the side, staring out at the new dawn. How long had she been asleep? She shivered and rolled over, burrowing deeper into the covers. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the invading light as it filtered through the duvet. Letting out a moan of frustration, she threw away the covers, hastening into the bathroom before she emptied her stomach on the floor. Wiping her mouth, she stared at the tub disdainfully. Without a second thought, she moved into her closet and started to dress herself. A bath at the moment seemed like the most horrible idea in the world. Pulling on a pair of simple, white leather pants, she pushed her aching breasts into a bra, slipping on a red, beaded crop top. Pulling a red jacket with a train that fell to the floor onto her shoulders made her feel more free than she would have if she would have decided to put on a dress. She slipped an Akul tooth headband with strings of silka beads that fell down her back on to her head. Snatching her belt and her sabers, she strode out of her room without any other adornment.

* * *

She found the Akul in the throne room, sitting on either side of her throne. Without hesitation, she joined them, sitting on the gilded chair. Something itched at the back of her mind, like someone was trying to tell her something but she couldn’t understand what. She felt anticipation, as if something was about to happen. She could feel something changing, she just couldn’t tell what it was. She brought her hands to rest on the skin of her stomach, caressing the bump that grew there. Ahsoka knew something was going on, she just needed to figure out what. War, perhaps? She remembered her lessons in warfare and stratagem her mother had insisted on well, even if the galaxy had been peaceful for decades. Pulling a strip of gold away from the arm of the throne, she pressed a series of buttons on the panel beneath it before sliding the strip back into place. Now, all she had to do was wait. Leaning back in her throne, she sighed as the Akul moved to nuzzle her bare feet, keeping it’s sharp teeth from piercing her skin. Her furry siblings, as she liked to call them, were always delicate with her, seeming to know their venom would kill off her children in an instant and bring her to the brink of death. 

Smoothing her hand over her distended stomach, she waited there patiently as the Akul mouthing at her feet started to push it’s paws against them instead. She stifled a chuckle as her advisors came flying into the room, all looking unkempt except for Occuran. She guessed he had been awake when she called them all to a meeting. The two Akul beside her didn’t even bother to look up, the second one having begun to watch the other play with her feet as well. She remained lax in her seat, watching as the men and women bowed hastily to her. Finally deeming it appropriate to speak, she cocked her head and watched as those assembled squirmed at her next words. 

“Which of you have spies?” She almost laughed outright at the number of shocked and bashful faces she saw. Taking a breath and sitting forward, the movement only seeming to tantalize the Akul further in their pursuit of whatever game they’ve made up which included her limbs. “Come now, either you all do, or none of you do and that’s just… sad.” She paused before the last word, because truly, what was a politician without spies? She pinned them each with stares before two finally caved, two women named Sittora and Kilane. She smiled her approval before gesturing for the women to come forward. “Where are they stationed?” Both women kneeled as Sittora spoke.

“My Empress, we run a spy ring together. In all, we have thirty operatives. Most noteworthy are the two who have successfully infiltrated the Republic Senate.” She felt the Force flare at the mention of the Senate, as if it was pointing her in that direction. The woman had to admit, she was impressed. It would be very useful in the future. 

“Have you any objections to my taking of this particular asset?” Both women immediately cried out their loyalties, and that they were happy to serve their Empress. She nodded her approval, motioning for them to stand. “Tell the two in the Senate to pay close attention in the coming days.” Sittora looked toward her compatriot with confusion before turning back to her.

“As you wish, my Empress. Is there anything in particular we should look for?” The twenty-five year old shook her head and clasped her hands over her stomach again.

“No, I just have a feeling.”


	50. Unbridled Rage

She’d taken to rising early in the morning, evading her consorts and dressing herself as she felt the feeling that had plagued her begin to come to a culmination. The Akul were the only ones who kept her company in those early mornings as she waited for the report from the Republic Senate. She’d begun to feel the child within her womb make its presence known, pressing into her flesh as if it wanted to say hello to the world. She couldn’t help but find it odd and endearing, and she kept a hand on her stomach to hopefully settle the child before they bruised their poor mother. The young Empress reclined regally on her throne, an Akul’s head on her lap while the other had nestled under her legs. She’d just brought up a finance report before the doors to her throne room slammed open, revealing a very flustered Sittora and Kilane. She bade they enter at once, and watched as they kneeled. 

“I take it you have something to report.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty. Your spies reported back with startling news.” 

The young woman sat up, disturbing the Akul as she went as she leaned forward. 

“Out with it, then.”

Kilane looked toward Sittora before continuing, an expression on her face akin to a lothcat in speederlights. 

“Your Majesty, the spies report that a handful of planets are seceding from the Republic, calling themselves the Separatist Alliance.” 

She sat back on the throne, bringing a hand to her chin as she thought. Planets leaving the Republic probably meant war, she’d have to secure the border even more than she already had. Looking up again, she pressed a button on the hidden panel of her throne, summoning all her advisors. 

“Are there talks of war?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty. The Republic is overwhelmingly for war.” 

She nodded before her eyes hardened. 

“With what army? The number of clones they should have as of now is negligible in a galactic conflict from what my consorts have implied…”

She turned toward the door before yelling. 

“Guards! Bring me my consorts! Now!”

* * *

She watched yet again with cold eyes as her husbands filed in to kneel before her, two by two. She couldn’t help the low growl that came from her throat as she held back her rage. 

“Would any of you like to explain the Republic’s military capabilities to me?” 

She watched as the clones of her Harem flinched, tucking their chins against their chests. She turned toward the ex-Jedi, her glare hardening further. 

“Perhaps if you all knew the situation of our ally, you’d offer up your information to your Queen.” She spat, getting up to stand before them. “Look at me.” She commanded, her tone harsh and unforgiving as her eyes took on a dead glare. The men before her lifted their heads slowly, not daring to speak. “Your precious Republic is preparing for war against itself!” She shouted, her shrill cry echoing throughout the hall. “They threaten themselves and me!” The woman pinned them all with a glare as she shouted, a snarl making its way to her face. “Now, would one of you please tell me their military capabilities?!” Her voice was hard as she shouted at them, not bothering to contain her rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST INSTALLMENT!!! I’m hoping to have the SECOND INSTALLMENT of The Empress of Shili going up in the next two months, so please subscribe to the series if you want to be notified. I’m sorry for the short chapter but my desk broke immediately in the middle of writing and my computer is out of commission for now, stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the elder Ahsoka in this series is based off of the older Ahsoka shown on Mortis in SWTCW.


End file.
